Harry Potter 07 und der Kreis der Macht
by Caeoiminhin
Summary: POST HBP, was passiert im siebten Jahr... HPDM SLASH!
1. Der Tod ist erst der Anfang

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar, die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

**Kapitel 1: Der Tod ist erst der Anfang:**

Es war Nacht, als die vermummte Gestalt im Ligusterweg eintraf. In den Schatten versteckt, auf der anderen Seite des vierten Hauses, dem der Dursleys, wartete sie und beobachtete die Gegend.

„Nie wieder werde ich hierher zurückkehren", flüsterte sie mit emotionsgeladener Stimme. „Nie wieder werdet ihr mich misshandeln."

Der Vollmond trat hinter den Wolken hervor und sein Licht ließ einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht des jungen Zauberers zu. Tränen liefen über Harrys Wangen als er sich daran erinnerte, was ihm in den letzten Jahren alles zugestoßen war. Wie seine Verwandten ihn für sein magisches Blut verabscheuten. Tante Marge, und ihren Hund Ripper. Wie er Sirius gefunden und wieder verloren hatte. Die Dementoren, Cedrics Tod, Umbrigde und schließlich der Tod Dumbledores, durch Professor Snapes Hand, obwohl daran ja eigentlich Draco Schuld war.

„MALFOY!" knurrte er leise vor sich hin. „Der ist an allem Schuld. Nur weil ich diesem arroganten Idioten nicht die Hand gegeben habe, hat er mich seit so vielen Jahren belästigt. Wahrscheinlich lässt er sich gerade von seinen Todesserfreunden feiern, weil er mitgeholfen hat, Professor Dumbledore zu töten."

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und brachte seine Hände zum Gesicht. Hatte er diesen unausstehlichen Besserwisser gerade Draco genannt? Was war nur los mit ihm, erst diese Träume und jetzt auch noch das.

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, weil er erst den lauten Knall eines apparierenden Zauberers aus dem Vorgarten der Dursleys hörte und ihn dann auftauchen sah. Mit reflexartigen Bewegungen, die eine Wildkatze hätten erbleichen lassen, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, um den vermeintlichen Angreifer zu entwaffnen.

„Expelliarmus!" schrie er und erschauerte, als er erkannte, wen er da Angriff. Dracos Zauberstab flog durch die Luft, gefolgt von seinem Körper und beide wurden gegen die Hauswand der Dursleys geschleudert. Vorsichtig ging Harry näher, immer wachsam, um nicht in eine von Malfoys Fallen zu tappen und sah den bewusstlosen blonden Jüngling wutentbrannt an. Sein Entwaffnungszauber war wohl ein wenig stark geraten, aber wer konnte ihm das in dieser Situation verübeln. Er stupste ihn mit seinem rechten Fuß an.

„Malfoy?" fragte er schon beinahe besorgt. Seine Wut war verflogen, er wollte Malfoy zwar für sein Verhalten bestrafen, aber töten wollte er ihn nicht.

„Ennervate!" rief er, aber sein Zauber zeigte keine Wirkung. Eigentlich hätte Malfoy davon aufwachen müssen. Er versuchte es erneut und diesmal zuckte der am Boden Liegende stöhnend zusammen. „Merlin sei Dank", dachte Harry und hielt Malfoy dabei aber immer noch mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach.

Als der sich langsam aufrichtete, sah ihn Harry erstmal genau an. Sein schwarzer Umhang war zerschlissen und vor Schmutz starrend, sein Gesicht war zerkratzt und offensichtlich hatte er geweint. Gar nicht Dracos Art. „NEIN", erinnerte er sich selbst, „nicht Draco, das hier ist immer noch Malfoy!" Doch dann übernahm sein Mitgefühl wieder die Kontrolle.

„Was ist mit Dir passiert, Dra … Malfoy?" sagte er leise.

„Du willst wissen, was passiert ist?" rief dieser aufgebracht. „Wie Du weißt, hatte ich den Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten und wie Du auch weißt, habe ich das nicht geschafft. Also hat sich der Dunkle Lord eine Bestrafung für mich einfallen lassen. Er hat mich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert, ich weiß nicht, wie lange. Und meine Eltern mussten zusehen. Mein Vater war fassungslos und meine Mutter hat geschluchzt, dass es mir das Herz brach. Weil ich nicht schreien wollte, hat er sie dann vor meinen Augen getötet. Sie sind tot, Mutter und Vater, und als er mich auch mit dem Todesfluch erledigen wollte, da hat Sev … Snape mich gerettet. Seitdem fliehe ich vor dem Dunklen Lord, niemals bleibe ich länger als ein oder zwei Tage am selben Ort, aus Angst er könnte mich finden. Und jetzt bin ich bei Dir."

Harry brauchte erstmal eine Weile, um diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. Draco hatte sich geweigert zu gehorchen, zuerst bei Dumbledore und dann bei der Folter. Seine Eltern waren von Voldemort ermordet worden, genau wie seine eigenen und jetzt war Draco bei ihm. Alle Wut war mittlerweile vergangen, als Harry seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte und sich zu Malfoy hinabbeugte, um ihm die Hand zu reichen. Schließlich saßen sie jetzt im selben Boot.

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass wir uns richtig kennen lernen. Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter", sagte er sanft lächelnd. „Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Draco sah den über sich stehenden Harry überrascht an und antwortete, „Draco Malfoy, ebenso."

Dann zog Harry Draco zu sich nach oben und sagte grinsend: „Wir sollten uns aus dem Staub machen, es ist ein Wunder, dass mein Onkel bei dem Lärm nicht aufgewacht ist, um wie verrückt rum zu schreien. Ich kenne da einen Ort, der für uns beide sicher genug sein sollte sein."

Mit diesen Worten apparierte Harry die Beiden zu Sirius altem Haus, dem Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix am Grimmauldplatz 12.

Keiner von beiden hatte bemerkt, dass sie von einem Ast aus beobachtet wurden. „Faszinierend", sprach die Stimme mit einem schelmischen Unterton, „also damit konnte ja niemand rechnen, nein, das hätte ich nie erwartet. Komm, mein Freund, es liegt noch viel Arbeit vor uns, bevor das große Erwachen stattfinden kann."

Und mit diesen Worten löste sich die Person im Nichts auf.

TBC


	2. When with the Who doing What?

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar, die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

**Kapitel 2: When with the Who doing What?**

Mit einem lauten Ploppen erschienen Harry und Draco wenige Augenblicke später auf der Strasse vor Grimmauldplatz 12.

„Da wären wir", sprach Harry feierlich und rieb sich dann die Schläfen, Apparieren war noch nie seine Lieblingsreisemethode gewesen. „Und wo genau soll das sein?" fragte Draco vorsichtig. „Malfoy, wir stehen direkt davor, siehst du denn ein Riesen-Haus nicht, wenn du davor stehst?", kam darauf Harrys genervte Antwort.

Als er in Dracos verwirrtes Gesicht sah, erkannte er plötzlich, wo das Problem lag. Der Fideliuszauber, offensichtlich hatte Dumbledores Tod ihn nicht gebrochen, wahrscheinlich würde Draco nur eine alte Ruine sehen und sich fragen, wo sich dieser sichere Ort, von dem Harry gesprochen, genau befand.

Hektisch kramte er in den Taschen seines Umhangs umher und jubelte, als er ein kleines Stück alten Pergaments fand. „Hier", sagte er zu Draco," präg dir das hier genau ein!" Auf dem Pergament erschien die genaue Adresse des Hauptquartiers und einen Moment später konnte auch Draco das bereits halb verfallene Gebäude erkennen, als ihn der Fideliuszauber als Mitwisser akzeptierte.

„Den hat Dumbledore mir gegeben, kurz bevor Snape ihn getötet hat, er sagte, dass ich ihn für den Notfall aufheben solle, für den Fall, dass ein verirrtes Schaf eine sichere Zuflucht benötigt", erklärte Harry und sah, wie Dracos Körper sich zu krümmen begann, als litte er unter unglaublichen Schmerzen.

„Dra … Malfoy, ist alles in Ordnung? Tut dir was weh?" Harry war außer sich, Draco ging es schlecht und er stellte dumme Fragen, nicht wissend, wie er dem blonden Slytherin beistehen konnte.

Gequält blickte Draco ihn an, Tränen der Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. „Es tut mir leid, das alles tut mir so leid!" Er sprang auf, schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals und begann zu schluchzen, „ich wollte Dir niemals so wehtun!" Im ersten Augenblick wusste Harry nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er umarmte den etwas größeren Jungen und seufzte. Was genau tat ihm leid, fragte sich Harry. Dass Dumbledore seinetwegen nicht mehr lebte und dass er ihm die letzten Jahre über das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte oder vielleicht nur, dass er erwischt worden war und jetzt selbst um sein Leben fürchten musste.

„Dra … Malfoy, beruhige Dich wieder, wir sind jetzt Freunde, schon vergessen? Und meine Freunde lasse ich niemals im Stich", sagte Harry sanft zu seinem Gegenüber und spürte, wie dieser sich in seinen Armen entspannte, „komm, wir gehen erstmal rein und dann sehen wir weiter."

„Weißt Du eigentlich, dass Du mich schon dreimal kurz davor standest, mich Draco zu nennen?", flüsterte Draco leise. „Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie fühlst Du Dich zwar immer noch wie Malfoy an, aber diese neuen Seiten an Dir zu sehen, das ist schon … Darf ich Draco zu Dir sagen?", fragte Harry schüchtern. Dracos Antwort kam schnell und sicher, „nur wenn ich Dich von jetzt an auch Harry nennen darf."

Leise betraten sie das Haus, um nicht direkt den Mitgliedern des Ordens in die Hände zu fallen. Aber darüber hätten sie sich gar keine Sorgen machen müssen, den der Ort war wie ausgestorben. Kein Licht brannte, das Feuer im Kamin war schon lange erloschen, offensichtlich war seit langem niemand mehr hier gewesen.

Harry machte Feuer im Kamin und benutzte den Accio-Spruch, um ein paar warme Decken beschwören. Er zauberte für sich und Draco jeweils einen großen Becher mit heißer Schokolade, nach einem Geheimrezept von Mrs. Weasley und gemeinsam wickelten die beiden sich in die Decken ein und genossen das wärmende Feuer.

Lange Zeit sprach keiner von beiden, bis Draco irgendwann die Stille durchbrach, „Warum hilfst Du mir eigentlich, Pot … Harry?" Er lächelte. „Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Es fühlt sich gut an, endlich deinen Namen auszusprechen, fühlt sich wirklich gut an."

Harry spürte die Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen und stotterte ein wenig unbeholfen, „na, Du hast Dich sehr verändert im letzten Jahr und ich glaube, dass Du nicht so böse bist, wie ich immer gedacht hatte. Außerdem hat Dumbledore ganz bestimmt Dich mit dem verirrten Schaf gemeint, er hat nämlich immer zu mir gesagt, dass ich Dich nicht aufgeben soll. Irgendwann würdest Du deine wahre Bestimmung erkennen. Das waren seine Worte."

Harry sah so verletzlich und schüchtern aus, als er Draco dies offenbarte und Draco kam nicht umher, jetzt auch rot zu werden. Harry sah richtig süß aus, die total wild wachsenden dunkelbraunen Haare, als sei er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen. Und erst seine Augen, so ein schönes Grün hatte er bisher noch nicht einmal in den Kerkern der Slytherins gesehen und die waren ja bekannt dafür, dass Grün ihre Hausfarbe war. Wie feinste Jade sahen sie aus und für einen Moment, nur einen winzig kleinen Moment, glaubte er sich in ihnen zu verlieren.

„Ich geh dann mal duschen, ich verstehe gar nicht, wie du mich vorhin umarmen konntest, so fies, wie ich stinke!", sagte Draco und sprang abrupt auf. Das war Harry gar nicht aufgefallen. Sicher, er war schmutzig und hatte sich offensichtlich schon länger nicht mehr richtig waschen können, aber so schlimm war's nicht gewesen. Ein wenig verschwitzt, aber damit konnte er umgehen. Und da war noch etwas anderes, etwas, dass er nicht einordnen konnte, aber es brachte sein Herz zum Klopfen, sein Blut zum Kochen und seine Gedanken zum Umherschwirren. Jedenfalls roch Draco sehr viel besser als Ron nach einem intensiven Quidditch-Spiel.

Harry begann bei dem Gedanken zu zittern. Er fand, dass Draco gut roch? Was war nur mit ihm los? Jemandem seine Freundschaft anbieten war eine Sache, aber solche Gedanken hatte er nicht mal den Freunden gegenüber, die er schon seit Jahren kannte.

„Dann suchen wir erstmal ein Zimmer für Dich, am besten eins mit eigenem Bad", überlegte Harry schnell, um irgendwie aus dieser verwirrenden Situation raus zu kommen.

Draco hob seine linke Augenbraue. „Angst, mit mir allein zu sein, Harry?", raunte Draco lasziv. „Brauchst Du nicht zu haben, ich würde Dir niemals etwas antun, was Du nicht sowieso willst." Doch sein schiefes Grinsen und das Leuchten in seinen Augen sorgten dafür, dass sich Harry dessen nicht so sicher war.

Von Unsicherheit geplagt zeigte Harry Draco den Weg, während dieser hinter Harry hinterherlief und schmunzelte, sich fragend, was da wohl noch kommen würde.

„Siehst Du das, mein Kleiner?", sprach die Stimme mit dem schelmischen Unterton wieder, „Das ist ja so genial, und dabei ich hatte noch gar nicht die Chance, mich einzumischen. Ich liebe das Volk der Menschen. Die beiden sind eindeutig füreinander bestimmt, und das nicht nur, weil sie beide dem Zirkel angehören, denkst du nicht auch? Das sind wahre Seelengefährten."

Und wieder löste sich die Person in Nichts auf.

TBC


	3. Gemach, gemach,

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar, die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

**Kapitel 3: Gemach, gemach, hier sind ja deine Gemächer:**

Harry und Draco liefen durch den dunklen Gang zu der verfallenen Treppe in den ersten Stock. Harry wusste, dass dort noch freie Zimmer waren, die eigentlich als Lager eingeplant waren. Eins war doch bestimmt für Draco und ihn zu gebrauchen. Nein, besser noch eins für Draco und eins für ihn, so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt. Ja, das war ein Plan.

Gleich im ersten potentiellen Zimmer wurden sie fündig, dort stand ein großes Himmelbett und durch eine Tür an einer der Wände kam man in ein riesiges Bad, und beide Räume waren sogar verhältnismäßig sauber. Draco strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, wahrscheinlich erinnerte ihn dieser Raum an sein Zuhause, Malfoy Manor, und sofort begann er, seine verschmutzten Roben abzulegen.

„Was zum Teufel tust du denn da?", schrie Harry förmlich.

„Ich ziehe mich aus, Harrylein, und dann gehe ich mich in diese Riesenbadewanne, um meine Muskeln zu entspannen. Lust, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?", schnurrte Draco zuckersüß und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Harrys Augen die Größe von Suppentellern annahmen.

„Nein, schon okay, ich geh dann mal mein eigenes Zimmer suchen. Ich bin nämlich hundemüde und ne heiße Dusche könnte ich auch brauchen. Bis morgen Draco.", antwortete Harry, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Ja, sicher, ist wahrscheinlich das Beste. Gute Nacht und süße Träume." Mit diesen Worten ging Draco zu Harry hinüber, umarmte ihn zärtlich und küsste seine linke Schläfe.

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und genoss sie sogar ein wenig, aber als er Dracos spröde Lippen an seiner Schläfe verspürte, da versteift sich sein gesamter Körper. Unglücklicherweise war das keine Übertreibung, denn diese eigentlich kleine und doch sehr liebevolle Geste ließ das Blut zwischen seine Schenkel schießen und er hoffte, dass Draco sein Malheur nicht bemerken würde.

Soviel Glück hatte er jedoch nicht.

Draco distanzierte sich auf Armlänge und grinste ihn unanständig an, „Aber Harrylein, ist das dein Zauberstab oder freust Du Dich so sehr, mich zu sehen?"

Harry erstarrte und wurde weiß wie Marmor, sehr ähnlich Dracos Alabasterton, nur um einen Moment später so rot anzulaufen, dass Ron dagegen bleich aussah.

„Äääh, nein, wie gesagt, wir sehen uns dann morgen früh…", stotterte Harry und lief schreiend aus Dracos Zimmer, während dieser lachend damit fortfuhr, sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen.

Nachdem sich Harry wieder beruhigt hatte, begann er wahllos Türen zu öffnen, auf der Suche nach einem passablen Schlafplatz. Doch schien Fortuna, die Göttin des Glücks, in dieser Nacht nicht unbedingt auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Nachdem er unzählige Male auf Lagerräume und Zimmer mit schreienden Portraits gestoßen war, ließ er sich an einer Wand auf den Boden rutschen und dachte frustriert nach.

Er konnte ja auf dem Boden schlafen, musste nicht mit Draco das Bett teilen. Genau, das war der Plan, ne eiskalte Dusche und dann die Couch einweihen. Und KEINESFALLS Draco ansehen.

Also schlich er zurück zu Dracos Zimmer, dass in dieser Nacht zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer werden sollte, und seufzte erleichtert, als er bemerkte, dass der blonde Junge wohl noch im Badezimmer war. Langsam zog er seine verschwitzten Roben aus und legte sie akkurat zusammen bevor er den Scourgify-Spruch darauf anwendete, um sie zu säubern. Er legte sich auf die Couch um nachzudenken.

Was in dieser Nacht alles passiert war. Er hatte sich eigentlich nur von seinem alten Leben verabschieden wollen, sentimental wie er war, hatte dabei Draco Malfoy entdeckt und Hals über Kopf Freundschaft mit dem blonden Slytherin geschlossen. Er hatte ihn in das mit dem Fidelius-Zauber geschützte Haus seines verstorbenen Paten Sirius Black gebracht, dass mittlerweile vom Orden des Phönix als Hauptquartier benutzt wurde und wartete nun darauf, dass Draco aus dem Bad kam, um sich selbst bettfertig zu machen.

„Mann, ist diese Couch bequem", waren die letzten Gedanken, die Harry durch den Kopf gingen, als er nackt und hilflos begann, wegzudämmern.

Draco hingegen hatte sich vollkommen entkleidet und war seine Roben neben sich auf einen Haufen, um sie im nächsten Moment mit einer schnellen Bewegung zu Asche zu verbrennen. „Hoffentlich kann ich diese Episode meines Lebens jetzt hinter mir lassen, nie wieder möchte ich mich aus Muggel-Mülltonnen ernähren müssen."

Nackt lief er ins anliegende Bad und ließ aus den vielen Wasserhähnen viele verschiedenfarbige Flüssigkeiten in die riesige Badewanne einlaufen. Er setzte sich in die Wanne und genoss das angenehm warme Wasser, spürte, wie es seine Muskeln entspannte. Das Wasser war so bezaubert worden, dass es immer die perfekte Temperatur hatte und die vielen Farben und Seifenblasen erinnerten Draco an das Badezimmer der Prefäkten auf Hogwarts.

Für einen kurzen Moment durchzog ein schmerzvoller Stich seinen Körper, so erging es ihm schon seit seinetwegen Dumbledore gestorben war. Wieder so ein Stich. Waren das Schuldgefühle? Er hatte bisher nur davon gehört, aber als reinblütiger Malfoy, Sohn des Lucius, hatte er so etwas noch nie selbst empfunden.

Vielleicht konnte ihm ja Harry helfen, dass diese Schmerzen nachließen.

Harry. An ihn zu denken ließ Draco einen wohligen Schauer das Rückgrat hinunterlaufen. Harry Potter. Er hatte ihm seine Hand und seine Freundschaft angeboten. Und er sah so süß dabei aus. Wie seine Augen geleuchtet hatten, seine wunderbar grünen Augen, und sein schüchternes Lächeln, als sie beschlossen hatten, sich zu duzen.

Erregung breitete sich in Draco aus und als er seine Hände über seinen Körper gleiten ließ und, an Harry denkend, ziemlich schnell zum Höhepunkt kam.

Sauber, lächelnd und entspannt stieg er aus der Wanne und sprach einen Trocken-Zauber. Bevor er sich für sein Bett bereit machte, beschwor er sich neue Kleidung herbei, zog seine grünen Seidenpyjamas an und ging in sein Schlafzimmer für diese Nacht, wo er Harry nackt und schlafend auf seinem Sofa vorfand.

„Warte, bis wir das den anderen erzählen, mein kleiner Puck, die Herrin des Wassers wird sich bestimmt für den Löwen freuen, aber der Feuerlord, auf den müssen wir aufpassen, er hat sich mit dem Meister der Lüfte noch nie verstanden. Auch wenn das hier den Zirkel instabil machen könnte, so fühlt es sich doch richtig gut an.", sprach die schelmische Stimme und verschwand im Nichts, wie schon so oft in dieser Nacht.

TBC


	4. Die Ebene der Träume

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

**Kapitel 4: Auf der Ebene der Träume:**

Harry träumte. Dieser Umstand an sich war nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich, aber dieses Mal war sein Traum irgendwie anders als alle, die er bisher gehabt hatte. Es kamen weder Voldemort alias Tom Riddle vor noch seine Eltern und auch Draco war nirgends zu sehen. Von ihm träumte er in letzter Zeit öfter. Meistens ging es dabei um die Nacht auf dem Turm, aber die letzten Träume handelten ausschließlich von Draco selbst, wie er stolz durch die Gänge Hogwarts' lief oder wie er erhobenen Hauptes auf seinem schwarzen Nimbus 2001 neben Harry her flog, den Goldenen Schnatz anvisierte. Wie sehr sich Harry wünschte, zu wissen, wie Draco wohl unter seinen Roben aussah.

Nein, solche Träume waren es dieses Mal nicht. Er schien zu schlafen, ja, er träumte davon, zu schlafen. Auf einer großen weißen Wolke, die so bequem war, dass man, sobald man sich auf ihr niederlegte, auf direktem Weg ins Land des Schlafes und der Träume geriet.

Sanftes Flügelschlagen weckte ihn und er sah, dass ein leuchtend weißer Engel neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. Sein Licht strahlte heller als tausend Sonnen und blendete Harry, so dass er die Augen schließen musste, doch als der Engel damit begann, Harrys Hals sanft mit seinen Fingern zu streicheln, wich er dennoch nicht zurück. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hob seinen Oberkörper an, um dem Lichtwesen den Zugang noch zu erleichtern. Wogen der Verzückung durchzogen seinen Körper, seinen Geist und seine Seele, noch nie hatte so etwas Sinnliches empfunden, wie diese zarten Fingerkuppen auf seiner glühenden Haut, die jede kleine Unebenheit auszukosten schienen.

Die Hände des Engels glitten tiefer, über Harrys Schlüsselbein, seine Brust und machten an seinem Bauchnabel halt. Harry schwitzte unterdessen, Lust und Erregung verschleierten seinen Verstand. Der Engel beugte sich vor und gab Harry den zärtlichsten Kuss, den man sich vorstellen konnte. Wie ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge flatterte er über Harrys Lippen, als Harry trotz besseren Wissens die Augen aufschlug und erstarrte. Draco hatte ihn geküsst und er ihn zurück.

Harry lag nackt und schlafend auf dem Sofa in Dracos Zimmer schien sich dort ziemlich wohl zu fühlen. Er lächelte sogar im Schlaf. Draco musste grinsen, war der ach so mutige Gryffindor zu ihm zurückgekehrt, weil er sich in den anderen Zimmern gefürchtet hatte? Nein, dass konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Wollte er vielleicht bei Draco bleiben? Fühlte er etwa dasselbe wie er? Das zu denken hatte Draco nicht mal zu hoffen gewagt.

Er setzte sich neben Harry aufs Sofa und strich so sanft wie irgend möglich mit seiner linken Hand über Harrys Halsseite. Als dieser seiner Berührung entgegenkam, wurde Draco ein wenig mutiger und ließ seine Hand tiefer sinken, über Harrys rechtes Schlüsselbein, fuhr dort mit dem Zeigefinger die Kontur des Knochens entlang. Am Brustbein weiter nach unten, sowohl Harrys als auch sein eigener Atem gingen jetzt schneller und als er am Harrys kleinem Bauchnabel ankam. Zweifel überkamen den blonden Jungen. Was, wenn Harry das gar nicht wolle? Er wollte ihn nicht überrumpeln. Aber einen winzigen Kuss würde er ihm stehlen, ohne einmal seine Lippen auf Harrys zu pressen, würde er in dieser Nacht sowieso nicht schlafen können. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner rechten Hand unter Harrys Nacken und hob seinen Kopf an, um besser an Harrys atemberaubenden Mund zu gelangen. Vor Erregung waren beide ganz nass geschwitzt und Draco wartete noch einen Augenblick, um Harrys Schönheit und seine berauschendes Aroma in sich aufzusaugen. Dann küsste er seinen Geliebten nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und seufzte, als dieser auf seinen unschuldigen Kuss reagierte. In diesem Moment riss Harry die Augen auf und starrte ihn fassungslos an.

Harry konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Draco ihn geküsst hatte. Sicher, Draco hatte vorher schon anzügliche Bemerkungen gemacht, aber Harry hatte das als Spielerei abgetan. Hatte er es etwa ernst gemeint? Empfand Draco etwas für ihn? Jetzt, da er genauer darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm ein, dass es damals Draco gewesen war, der ihn bei Madame Malkins angesprochen hatte, als sie sich gerade die ersten Hogwartsroben gekauft hatten. Und dann kurz bevor sie in unterschiedliche Häuser gewählt wurden, da hatte er ihm seine Hand in Freundschaft angeboten. Liebte Draco ihn etwa schon seit sechs Jahren? War er nur so fies zu ihm gewesen, weil Harry seine Angebote jedes Mal aufs Neue vehement ausgeschlagen hatte?

Er sah Draco in die Augen, seine silbergrauen Augen, die soviel Sehnsucht widerspiegelten, und erkannte, dass der junge Slytherin ihn mit sorgenvollem Blick beobachtete. Er schien verwirrt, als erwarte er, dass Harry ihn in seine nächste Inkarnation hexen würde und noch mehr schien ihn zu verwirren, dass Harry es eben nicht tat.

In diesem Moment fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Er würde seinen gesamten Gryffindormut zusammennehmen, über seinen Schatten springen und Draco seine Liebe gestehen. Es war schon komisch, bis vor kurzem hatte er seine Faszination für Draco nicht als Liebe gesehen, nicht mal als Schwärmerei.

„Draco?", flüsterte Harry leise.

„Ja, Ha-, Harr-, Harry?", stotterte der vor sich hin, die Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen.

„Draco, würdest du das vielleicht noch mal tun, dass was Du da gerade getan hast?", bat Harry zögerlich.

„Meinst Du jetzt das Streicheln oder den Kuss? Es tut mir leid, ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, so über Dich herzufallen, aber Du sahst so süß und wunderschön aus und Du hast gelächelt und Du schienst so zufrieden, da konnte ich einfach nicht, an mich halten und dann hast Du dich bewegt und ich dachte, dass du vielleicht aufwachen würdest und dann würdest du mich wieder hassen, für dass, was ich dir angetan habe und mich verfluchen und ich würde niemals auch nur einen einzigen Kuss von Dir bekommen und deshalb hab ich Dich einfach geküsst, nur ein einziges Mal wollte ich deine Lippen auf meinen wissen und deshalb …"

„Draco, was schwafelst du da vor Dich hin?", lachte Harry amüsiert und schnurrte dann kaum hörbar, „Reden können wir Morgen auch noch, jetzt möchte ich, dass Du mich noch einmal deine wundervolle Zunge spüren lässt…"

„Puck, hör auf zu spannen, du Luder und komm endlich! Ich finde die beiden ja auch geil, aber wir müssen uns auch mal um die beiden anderen kümmern". Mit einem leisen Knacksen waren die beiden verschwunden.

TBC


	5. Der Morgen danach

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

**Kapitel 5: Der Morgen Danach:**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch gleißendes Sonnenlicht geweckt, dass direkt auf sein Gesicht schien. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er war, aber es wollte ihm nicht so ganz gelingen, deshalb begnügte er sich damit, sich erstmal ausführlich zu strecken, um seine müden Glieder in Schwung zu bringen. Als ihm das auch nicht gelang, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen und die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht kam zurück.

Er hatte Draco Malfoy getroffen und Hals über Kopf Freundschaft mit ihm geschlossen, dann hatte er Draco mit in das Hauptquartier der Orden des Phönix gebracht und schließlich hatten sie miteinander geschlafen.

Draco lag friedlich neben ihm und zum ersten Mal sah Harry, dass sogar die Haare eines Malfoys unordentlich sein können. Nun ragten sie kreuz und quer um den gesamten Kopf herum, wo sie gestern Nacht noch fein säuberlich geordnet waren. Selbst auf halsbrecherischer Flucht durfte man nicht aussehen, wie ein Taugenichts.

Er musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken und strich Draco sanft mit dem Rücken seiner Hand über eine seiner rosigen Wangen, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und versuchte, sich aus Dracos fester Umarmung zu befreien, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Das weckte Draco auf und immer noch total verschlafen jammerte er über das plötzliche Ruckeln des Bettes.

„Ach, komm schon, Harry, nur noch fünf Minuten", sagte der blonde Slytherin gähnend und streckte sich auch, nur um sich dann wieder einzukuscheln und weiterzuschlafen. Harry lachte und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Draco sich auf die Stelle rollte, wo Harry gerade noch geschlafen hatte und inbrünstig Harrys Duft aus den Laken in sich aufsog.

In Sekundenschnelle nahm sein gesamter Körper die Farbe reifer Erdbeeren an und er verschwand im Bad, die Türe schnell verschließend.

Vor dem Spiegel stehend, sah er sich genau an. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert. Erwartet hatte er, dass man ihm ansehen würde, dass er nicht mehr länger mit dem Makel der Jungfräulichkeit behaftet war. Er fühlte sich zwar größer, stärker und selbstsicherer, aber davon war nichts zu sehen. Schade eigentlich, dachte er sich und stieg unter die Dusche, nachdem er kurz seine Nase unter seine Arme gehalten hatte.

Das heiße Wasser tat gut. Als es langsam an seinem verspannten Körper hinab lief, ließ er noch einmal die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht Revue passieren: Nachdem er Draco um einen weiteren Kuss gebeten hatte, waren dessen Avancen stürmischer geworden. Nach einem langen Kuss, der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien und Harry die Luft zum Atmen nahm, ließ Draco seinen Mund tiefer wandern, bedachte dabei jeden Zentimeter von Harrys heißer Haut mit einem seiner Schmetterlingsküsse. Als er ihn schließlich in den Mund nahm, war es zuviel für Harry und hatte sich stöhnend und schreiend in seinen Höhepunkt ergeben.

Danach waren sie gemeinsam ins Bett gekrochen, hatten sich aneinander gekuschelt und waren eng umschlungen eingeschlafen, befriedigt und in Erwartung süßer Träume.

„Verdammt", entfuhr es ihm. „Nicht schon wieder."

Die unzüchtigen Gedanken an letzte Nacht hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sich seine ohnehin schon angekündigt Morgenerektion noch verstärkte und so entschloss er sich, sich ihrer erst mal zu entledigen. Langsam ließ er seine Hände seinen gebräunten, überraschend muskulösen Körper wandern. Naja, für ihn kamen die Muskeln überraschend, aber wenn man seit Jahren die gesamte Hausarbeit zu erledigen hatte, dann bekam man auch irgendwann den Lohn für seine Mühen. Kurz fragte er sich, ob Draco seine dunkle Haut und Muskeln wohl gefallen würden, entschied sich aber schnell, sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Sein Höhepunkt baute sich ungewöhnlich schnell auf und als er an Dracos verschlafene Gestalt im Nebenzimmer dachte, kam es ihm mit einem lauten Schrei und er sank erschöpft gegen die Wand der Dusche.

Draco erwachte irritiert, weil das Bett wackelte. Er fragte sich, wo er war und was wohl geschehen sein mag, gähnte laut und rollte sich zur Seite, wo es zu seiner positiven Überraschung nach Harry roch. Er kuschelte sich in die warme Mulde hinein und schlief lächelnd weiter, aus kurzer Entfernung ein erfrischendes Lachen hörend.

Das zweite Mal erwachte er von einem Schrei irgendwo aus seiner Nähe, er war sich nicht sicher, woher er gekommen war, war aber nichtsdestotrotz angriffsbereit, den Zauberstab in der Hand und suchte die Quelle des Lärms. Hatten die Todesser ihn gefunden und folterten nun seinetwegen Harry? Wo war Harry überhaupt? Aus dem Bad hörte er Geräusche und so rannte er nackt und mit wild abstehenden Haaren zu der Quelle des Lärms, um Harry stöhnend und keuchend unter der Dusche vorzufinden.

„Ich hoffe, dass Du den Schrei mir zu verdanken hast, denn ansonsten bin ich echt sauer, dass Du mich aufgeweckt hast.", sagte Draco gespielt wütend und ging dann zu Harry unter den Wasserstrahl, um ihm einen Gutenmorgenkuss zu geben. „Eugh!", sagten sie beide zur selben Zeit und kicherten dann. „Mundgeruch!", schrieen sie unisono und kicherten dann noch ein wenig weiter.

Nachdem sie sich auf sehr sinnlich Art und Weise gegenseitig gesäubert hatten, sprangen sie aus der Dusche, wendeten den Trocken-Zauber auf den jeweils anderen an und standen dann gemeinsam vor dem großen Badezimmerspiegel, um ihre Zähne zu putzen.

Frisch gewaschen und in sauberen Kleidern begaben sich die beiden Jungen ins Esszimmer, wo Draco plötzlich stehen blieb und zu grübeln anfing.

„Ich hoffe, Du bist einer von der häuslichen Sorte, weil, ehrlich gesagt, ohne ne Hauselfe bin ich echt aufgeschmissen.", sagte Draco etwas peinlich berührt. Harry musste grinsen, genauso hatte er sich das vorgestellt.

„Kein Thema, im Haus meiner Muggelverwandten war ich die Hauselfe.", sagte er nonchalant und mit einer einzigen Bewegung war der große Tisch reichlich gedeckt, so dass selbst Dumbledore neidisch geworden wäre.

„Mann, wunderschön und praktisch veranlagt, ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich Dich verdient habe", sagte Draco stolz und setzte sich neben Harry an die Tafel.

„Also, ich kann ehrlich zugeben, dass Du auch so deine Qualitäten hast, Draco", scherzte Harry leise, rotwerdend, und die beiden begannen, zu Frühstücken.

„Wo genau sind wir hier eigentlich genau?" fragte Draco interessiert zwischen bei Bissen Rührei und Bacon.

„Dieses Haus hier hat meinem Paten gehört, Sirius Black, du erinnerst Dich? Ein Cousin deiner Mutter. Er hat es mir vermacht und weil mich hier beinahe alles an ihn erinnert, komme ich nur noch selten hier her. Normalerweise versammeln sich hier die Mitglieder des Ordens, deswegen mussten wir heute Nacht auch so leise sein, aber die scheinen schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen zu sein.", erklärte Harry ihm geduldig und erstarrte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gerade einem ehemaligen Todesser das Hauptquartier des Ordens verraten hatte.

Plötzlich schoss grünes Feuer aus dem Kamin, dicht gefolgt von Remus Lupin. Gerade wollte er Harry einen guten Morgen wünschen, als er Draco am Tisch sitzen sah.

„Stupefy!"

„Kaum zu glauben, wie langweilig die beiden sind", jammerte die ansonsten so schelmische Stimme. „Komm, Puck, lass uns wieder zurück zu Harry und Draco gehen, die sind viel cooler." PLOPP.

TBC

Eigene Sache: Schreibt bitte ne review, okay? Wie soll ich denn sonst erfahren, obs euch gefällt oder ob ich lieber in den Keller zum Sterben gehen sollte...


	6. Neeeiiin!

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

Also, das hier wird strange, versprochen, so was passiert, wenn meine Muse mich verlässt…

**Kapitel 6: NEEEIIIN!**

Harry fiel wie in Zeitlupe gelähmt zu Boden und Draco konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen. Besorgt musterte er seinen Freund und sah dann wutentbrannt zu Lupin, der erschrocken und mit immer noch gezogenem Zauberstab beim Kamin stand. Hinter dem versteinerten Werwolf züngelten leise die Flammen.

„Worauf warten Sie denn noch?", schrie er ungeduldig, „wecken Sie ihn wieder auf!"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Lupin reagierte. Er sprach den nötigen Zauber und Harry stöhnte leise auf. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Was ist hier gerade passiert?", fragte er Harry aufgeregt, als dieser wieder zu sich gekommen war.

Draco hatte ihm zurück auf seinen Stuhl geholfen und hielt jetzt seine rechte Hand fest, während er Lupin mit unverholenem Zorn beobachtete, seinen Zauberstab griffbereit, sollte er Harry und sich verteidigen müssen.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er musste offen und ehrlich mit Remus sein, soviel schuldete er sich, Draco und auch seinem alten Freund.

„Das ist eine komplizierte Frage, weißt du das? Um sie zu beantworten, muss ich weiter ausholen und ich weiß nicht, ob du auch wirklich hören willst, was dazu geführt hat.", sagte er gefasst und sachlich zu seinem Gegenüber.

Remus blickte den jungen Gryffindor vorsichtig an und bat ihn fortzufahren.

Harry begann mit seinem Abschied vom Ligusterweg, wie er dort Draco getroffen hatte und sie nach allem, was in den letzten Wochen passiert war, Frieden geschlossen hatten. Wie er ihn ohne zu Zögern zum Hauptquartier des Ordens gebracht hatte, um ihn in Sicherheit vor den Todessern zu bringen. Den Großteil dessen, was danach passiert war, ließ er aus, dachte einen Moment darüber nach, ob er das wohl zu Remus' oder seinem eigenen Wohl tat und beichtete schließlich nervös, dass Draco und er inzwischen ein Paar waren.

Schüchtern senkte er den Kopf, wagte nicht, den älteren Mann anzusehen und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Reaktion. Draco drückte seine Hand, als wollte er sagen, dass alles wieder gut würde.

„Du hast meinen Zauber abgefangen, weil du dich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hast?", fragte Lupin ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte Harry leise, mit seinen grünen Augen immer noch den zerbrochenen Teller vor sich fixierend, „darauf läuft es wohl hinaus. Ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass du ihm was antust."

Draco blickte seinen Freund mit unleserlichem Blick an und legte die Stirn in Falten. Harry hatte ihn beschützen wollen und sich deshalb in die Flugbahn des Zaubers geworfen. Das musste er erstmal verarbeiten. Harry hatte sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, nur um ihn zu schützen. Tränen der Freude, aber auch der Wut, quollen aus seinen halbgeschlossenen Augen und er umarmte Harry mit festem Griff.

„Tu so etwas niemals wieder, Harry James Potter!", schluchzte der blonde Junge aus dem Hause Slytherin und fuhr dann fort, „Du und dein verdammter Gryffindormut! Die gesamte Zaubererwelt ist hinter mir her, sowohl die Seite des Lichts als auch der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser und Du wirfst Dich in einen für mich bestimmten Zauber? Was, wenn das der Todesfluch gewesen wäre? Denkst Du, ich könnte ohne Dich noch weiterleben?"

Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Dracos Worte klangen in seinen Gedanken nach. Er hatte instinktiv gehandelt und gar nicht realisiert, welcher Zauber da eigentlich gewirkt wurde. Sein einziges Ziel war es gewesen, Draco vor Schaden zu beschützen, auch wenn er dafür leiden musste.

Er begann zu lächeln und küsste Draco dann auf die Schläfe.

„Ja und ich würde es immer wieder tun, weil ich Dich liebe und du das Wichtigste in meiner Welt bist.", sprach er sanft und als Draco daraufhin den Kopf hob und sich ihre Blicke trafen, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Als sie sich gerade küssen wollten, warf Lupin die Arme in die Luft und sagte fassungslos, „Ihr beiden seid doch von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Seit sechs Jahren bekriegt ihr euch erbarmungslos und urplötzlich entdeckt ihr eure Liebe füreinander? Wisst ihr eigentlich, was ihr mir da vorsetzt?"

Immer noch lächelnd strich Harry Draco eine blonde Strähne aus dem verheulten Gesicht und wandte sich dann entschlossen zu Remus. „Ja und vielleicht solltest du es einfach akzeptieren, weil ich nämlich glaube, dass sich das nicht so schnell ändern wird."

„Wer weiß sonst noch davon, Harry?", gab sich Lupin geschlagen und seufzte dann.

„Niemand und ich denke, dass das für die nähere Zukunft auch so bleiben sollte. Die anderen werden es ebenso wenig verstehen wie du und ich weiß nicht, wie viele Lähmungszauber ich noch aushalte", grinste Harry seinen alten Lehrer an und bat ihn dann beschämt, „aber könntest du sie vielleicht vorwarnen? Ich meine, dass mit unserer Beziehung verschweigst du natürlich besser, aber sie sollten wissen, dass Draco nicht mehr Voldemorts Marionette ist und ab jetzt gemeinsam mit mir und euch auf der Seite des Lichts steht."

Nach diesem letzten Satz sah Harry Draco erwartungsvoll an und dieser antwortete feierlich, „wo auch immer Du hingehst, Harry, werde ich an Deiner Seite sein, für immer."

Freudentränen rannen seine Wangen herab und förmlich strahlend beugte er sich zu seinem Freund herüber und küsste ihn. Erst ein Räuspern vom anderen Ende des Tisches brachte die beiden wieder zurück in die Realität und das Blut schoss in ihre Köpfe, als ihnen klar wurde, was sie gerade getan hatten.

„Es erstaunt mich wirklich immer wieder, wie ähnlich du doch deinem Vater bist, Harry. Genauso verrückt und genauso stur.", scherzte Remus, „aber na schön, meinen Segen sollt ihr haben. Die anderen werden sich allerdings nicht so leicht überzeugen lassen."

Harry strahlte über beide Ohren und auch Draco lächelte erleichtert. Die erste Krise ihrer jungen Liebe war überwunden und sie waren beide heil davon gekommen, okay, Harry war noch ein wenig schwindelig, aber wenigstens waren alle Beteiligten am Leben.

„Ich werde mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg machen und ihr beiden seid bitte vorsichtig, habt ihr mich verstanden? Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt, Harry. Und Draco?", Lupin senkte seine Stimme theatralisch, „wenn du ihm wehtust, dann wird dich keine Macht in dieser Welt vor meinem Zorn beschützen können. Hoffentlich bis bald, ihr zwei."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch dasselbe Feuer, durch dass er gekommen war, in den Fuchsbau.

„Das ist ja gerade noch mal gut ausgegangen, Puck. Aber es hat auch bewiesen, dass sie bereit sind. Bald werden wir uns ihnen zeigen, nicht wahr, mein Freund?" Liam strich seinem Raben Puck sanft über sein schwarzes Gefieder. „Schon bald werden wir sie erwecken …"

TBC

PS: Danke an meine ersten beiden Reviewer, ihr habt diese Geschichte gerettet, stand schon kurz davor, aufzugeben...


	7. Eindringlingsalarm!

**Disclaimer:** Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

Bitte lies das hier einfach bis zum Schluss, ich weiß, dass ich die Königin der Cliffhanger bin,

versuch durchzuhalten, tu's für mich, okay?

-#-

_at darkfirelight: Mein allererster Reviewer, wie geil, I LOVE YOU g_

_oh, und danke für den tipp..._

°°°°°°°°°°°

_at Die Schwarze Lady: Review No. 2... STRIKE!_

_Genau das war mein Gedanke..._

°°°°°°°°°°°

_at Sweet Fay: die Angelegenheit mit Liam wird genial, an dem Charakter arbeite ich schon seit ner Weile..._

-#-

**Kapitel 7: Eindringlingsalarm!**

Der Zwischenfall mit Lupin hinterließ in den beiden Jungs ein Gefühl der Unruhe, das kein weiteres Frühstücken zuließ. Gekonnt säuberte Harry das Esszimmer und verstaute das Geschirr, während Draco ihm begeistert zusah.

„Das kannst Du ja echt gut, mein kleiner Hauself. Weißt Du, was mir gerade auffällt, Harry?" sagte Draco wieder besser gelaunt und legte seinen Kopf schief, die Augen nachdenklich geschlossen, „eigentlich weiß ich ja gar nichts über Dich. Komm, wir kuscheln auf dem Sofa und Du erzählst mir alles über Dich."

Harry wurde rot. Er musste an ihren ersten Kuss denken, als Draco das Kuscheln auf dem Sofa erwähnte. Verlegen setzte er sich neben Draco, kuschelte sich an ihn und gab ihm eine grobe Zusammenfassung.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu wissen. Voldemort hat meine Eltern getötet und wurde bei dem Versuch dasselbe auch mit mir zu tun beinahe vernichtet, daher habe ich diese Narbe. Dumbledore hat mich dann zu Muggelverwandten meiner Mutter gebracht, wo ich die nächsten zehn Jahre damit zugebracht habe, als Haussklave zu dienen. An meinem elften Geburtstag kam Hagrid mich abholen und brachte mich nach Hogwarts, wo ich mich sofort zuhause fühlte. Erinnerst Du dich an Quirrel? Er war von Voldemort besessen und hat versucht mich zu vernichten, aber es gelang ihm nicht, stattdessen habe ich ihn zerstört, obwohl ich bis heute nicht verstehe, wie mir das eigentlich gelungen ist." Dracos Atem stockte, Harry hatte gegen Voldemort gekämpft, als er gerade mal elf Jahre alt war?

„Im zweiten Jahr, als herauskam, dass ich ein Parselmund bin, da hat ein Basilisk in Hogwarts sein Unwesen getrieben und ich war der einzige, der ihn hören konnte, weil Basilisken im Grunde genommen nichts anderes als große Schlangen sind. Erinnerst Du dich an den Tag bei Flourish & Blotts mit Gilderoy Lockhart? Dein Vater hat Ginny, Rons kleiner Schwester, ein von Voldemort verhextes Tagebuch untergeschoben und so konnte er von ihr Besitz ergreifen. Ich habe sie gerettet und den Basilisken mit Godric Gryffindors Schwert getötet, aber er konnte mich noch beißen und ohne die heilenden Tränen von Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes wäre ich wohl an seinem Gift gestorben." Harry, sein Harry, beinahe an dem Gift einer riesigen Schlange gestorben, warum hatte er das nicht mitgekriegt, er hatte ihn doch ständig beobachtet?

„Im dritten Jahr habe ich erfahren, dass ich noch einen Patenonkel habe bzw hatte. Sirius Black, ich habe Dir heute Nacht schon von ihm erzählt. Er ist am Ende der fünften von deiner Tante Bellatrix getötet worden. Ich habe versucht, den Cruciatus-Fluch bei ihr anzuwenden, aber es gelang mir nicht. Aber jetzt habe ich die Reihenfolge unterbrochen. Erinnerst Du Dich an Seidenschnabel, den Greifen, der Dich anscheinend so schwer verletzt hat? Damals war ich so sauer auf Dich, weil dein Vater dafür gesorgt hat, dass Seidenschnabel hingerichtet werden sollte. Aber ich konnte ihn retten und Sirius auch. Hermine und ich haben ihren Zeitumkehrer benutzt, den sie von Professor McGonagall erhalten hat und Seidenschnabel in der Vergangenheit gerettet, um Sirius in der Zukunft zu retten, sehr verwirrend, ich habe es auch nicht ganz verstanden. Ich erinnere mich aber noch gut daran, wie Hermine Dir einen Kinnhaken verpasst hat. Bei Merlin, war ich damals stolz auf sie." Draco riss schockiert die Augen auf und wollte lautstark protestieren, aber Harry brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum verstummen. „Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass mir das heute sehr Leid tut."

„Im vierten Jahr, beim Trimagischen Turnier hat ein mit Vielfachtrank verkleideter Todesser meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geschmuggelt, um zuzusehen, wie ich bei einem der Turniere draufgehe. Am Ende brachte der trimagische Pokal Cedric und mich direkt zu Voldemort, wo Wurmschwanz Cedric tötete und mein Blut dazu benutzte, Voldemort einen neuen Körper zu schaffen. Diese Narbe hier hast Du doch bestimmt schon gesehen. Hier hat Wurmschwanz meinen Arm mit seiner verfluchten Klinge aufgeschlitzt." Draco schluckte. Also hatte Harry damals die Wahrheit gesagt. Sein Vater hatte behauptet, dass dergleichen vollkommen unmöglich wahr sein konnte.

„Im fünften Jahr erkannte ich, dass meine Blitznarbe eine Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und mir herstellen kann. Deshalb sollte mir Professor Snape Unterricht in Okklumantik erteilen, aber zu meinem Bedauern habe ich das damals nicht sonderlich ernst genommen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich viel mehr Enthusiasmus in die Trainingsstunden meines Duellierclubs gelegt. Ron und Hermine sind auch Mitglieder, ebenso wie einige andere aus fast allen Häusern." Besorgt blickte Harry Draco an. Würde er sich angegriffen fühlen, weil Slytherin ausgeschlossen hatten? Aber Dracos Miene war nicht zu entschlüsseln und deshalb erzählte er einfach weiter. „Schließlich gelang es Voldemort meine Barrieren zu durchbrechen und mir vorzugaukeln, dass er Sirius folterte. Mit ein paar Freunden aus dem Duellierclub bin ich dann ins Ministerium der Magie eingebrochen, aber ein Haufen Jugendlicher, egal wie gut vorbereitet sie sich fühlen ist einfach keine ernstzunehmende Gefahr für ausgewachsene Todesser. Wir haben nur knapp überlebt und Sirius ist bei dem Versuch, mich zu retten, von Bellatrix getötet worden." Draco schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein. Er selbst hätte aufgrund all dieser Schwierigkeiten längst aufgegeben. Doch Harry stand immer noch und kämpfte weiter. Inzwischen weinten beide heftig, Harrys Erinnerungen bargen einfach zuviel Schmerz für ein einzelnes Leben.

„Und schließlich letztes Jahr eskalierte alles, unser beider Streit, die Situation mit Voldemort, einfach alles. Hast Du schon mal einem Inferi gegenüber gestanden? Die wandelnden Toten, der Horror pur. Wir waren gerade von einem Versteck zurückgekehrt, wo Voldemort einen seiner Horcruxe versteckt hielt, Dumbledore und ich, als ihr uns auf dem Dach des Turmes abgefangen habt. Ich lag gelähmt unter meinem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang als Snape ihn getötet hat. Der alte Narr hat sich geopfert, um uns alle zu retten."

Sie schluchzten jetzt beide offen, waren ausgelaugt, als plötzlich der Eindringlingsalarm des Hauses losging.

Ein Mann stand mitten im Raum, groß gewachsen, etwas größer als Harry, aber immer noch kleiner als Draco, er hatte helle Haut, auch wenn sie nicht so bleich wie die von Draco war. Seine Augen schimmerten golden und ein schiefes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Ein Rabe saß auf seiner rechten Schulter.

Es wurde still im Zimmer als der Fremde mit kosmischer Stimme zu rezitieren begann…

**---------------**

_**„Ich rufe die Hüter der Wachtürme des Ostens, die Mächte der Luft und der Fantasie, hört mich."**_

_**„Ich rufe die Hüter der Wachtürme des Nordens, die Mächte der Mutter und der Erde, hört mich."**_

_**„Ich rufe und beschwöre die ersten beiden Elemente des Kreises der Macht."**_

_**„Tretet heraus aus den Schatten, ich rufe und beschwöre euch ins Licht."**_

Grünes und Silbernes Leuchten, die Elemente hatten ihre Wirte gewählt, das große Erwachen hatte begonnen…

TBC

**Kapitel 8: Freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen…**


	8. Freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

**-- # --**

Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben war echt spaßig, hoffe, es gefällt Euch…

-- # --

**Kapitel 8: Freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen…**

Harry wusste nicht, was gerade geschehen war. Draco hatte etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit wissen wollen und das war ihm unglaublich peinlich. Er war schließlich nur Harry, ein ganz normaler Junge. Okay, er war auch ein Zauberer und Der-Junge-Der-Überlebte, aber war das wirklich so etwas Besonderes?

Dennoch saßen nun beide weinend in den Armen des Anderen und trösteten sich gegenseitig.

Harry wollte gerade etwas zu Draco sagen, als der Eindringlingsalarm des Hauses zu summen begann. Im nächsten Moment wurden die beiden von einem Geräusch überrascht, das nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auftauchte.

Erschrocken blickten sie in diese Richtung und sahen einen hochgewachsenen Mann. Sein Haar war haselnussbraun, seine Haut hatte einen milchigen Schimmer und war mit fremdartigen Symbolen übersät, die man nur sehen konnte, weil er erschreckend wenig Kleidung am Körper trug. Zwischen seinen golden glühenden Augen funkelte ein winziger Kristall. Eine Krähe, oder vielleicht auch ein Rabe, saß auf seiner rechten Schulter. Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und einen Augenblick später herrschte Totenstille im Zimmer. Harry spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln durch seinen gesamten Körper wandern, als die merkwürdige Gestalt mit einer kosmischen Stimme etwas zu rezitieren begann.

„_**Ich rufe die Hüter der Wachtürme des Ostens, die Mächte der Luft und der Fantasie, hört mich."**_

„_**Ich rufe die Hüter der Wachtürme des Nordens, die Mächte der Mutter und der Erde, hört mich."**_

„_**Ich rufe und beschwöre die ersten beiden Elemente des Kreises der Macht."**_

„_**Tretet heraus aus den Schatten, ich rufe und beschwöre euch ins Licht."**_

Harry fühlte sich fiebrig, sein Körper schien zu glühen und ein komisches Gefühl der Desorientierung überwältigte ihn. Es war, als würde man von allen Seiten an ihm ziehen. Es wurde unglaublich hell, grünes Licht überall um ihn herum und dann war alles schwarz. Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, war er allein an einem dunklen Ort, einer Höhle über und über bedeckt mit Kristallen, die in allen Farben des Regenbogens leuchteten und noch einigen, von deren Harry noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Eine tiefe Stimme kam vom anderen Ende der Höhle und Harry schrak auf. Verwirrt blickte er in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vermutete und sah ein Wesen, er meinte eine riesige Schildkröte zu erkennen, die einen Baum auf ihrem Schild trug. Sie hatte einen langen Bart und 12 goldene Kugeln umschwebten den Baum, als sei er ihr Zentrum.

„Ich grüße Dich, Anwärter des Erd-Elements.", sprach die Schildkröte weiter und Harry riss in Erstaunen die Augen auf, „fürchte Dich nicht, hier kann Dir kein Leid angetan werden. Du befindest Dich im Sanktuarium, einem heiligen Ort, der den Elementals allein gehört. Ich bin Genbu, der Wächter des Nordens und der Hüter der Mächte der Erde. Und ich glaube, Liam hat mich gerufen, um zu sehen, ob du auch wirklich der Auserwählte bist."

Harry war überwältigt. Schon wieder ausgewählt? Und dieses Mal verstand er es noch weniger als die Angelegenheit damals mit Voldemort. Gerade wollte er Genbu darauf ansprechen, als dieser sanft zu sprechen begann.

„Du hast Dich als würdig erwiesen. Du lehnst die Macht ab, die ich Dir geben will, weil Du glaubst, dass Du ihrer nicht würdig bist. Ein Beweis, dass Du sie nicht missbrauchen wirst."

Die Kugeln auf Genbus Rücken begannen zu glühen und schossen auf Harry zu. Er hob seine Arme, um sich zu schützen, aber merkte bald, dass die Schildkröte die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. An diesem Ort drohte ihm keine Gefahr. Die Kugeln umschwirrten ihn wild und erloschen dann. Dafür brannte sein rechtes Handgelenk, aber komischerweise war dieses Gefühl nicht unangenehm. Er schob den Ärmel seines Umhangs zurück und erkannte ein Mal, fünf horizontale Linien.

„Das ist das Mal der Erde", sprach Genbu beruhigend zu ihm. „Das Zeichen deiner neuen Macht. Doch befürchte ich, dass Du jetzt zurückmusst. Und vergiss niemals, ich bin für Dich da, wenn Du meine Hilfe brauchst."

Dann wurde wieder alles schwarz.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dracos Haut prickelte nicht unangenehm, nachdem dieser komische Mann seinen Spruch aufgesagt hatte. Doch dann verspürte er das einengende Gefühl, dass einem ein Portschlüssel vermittelt und fiel in Dunkelheit. Als er wieder erwachte, sah er sich verwirrt um. Er schien sich in einer Höhle zu befinden, um ihn herum war es ein wenig feucht und er fühlte sich positiv an die Kerker Hogwarts erinnert. Außer, dass hier überall in den verschiedensten Farben leuchtende Kristalle befanden. Plötzlich erkannte Draco, dass irgendjemand zu pfeifen schien. Angestrengt lauschte er der Melodie, sie erinnerte ihn an etwas, dass er nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

„Hallo?", fragte er vorsichtig ins Nichts. „Jemand hier?"

„Ja, Du und ich.", hörte er jemanden fröhlich hinter seinem Rücken sagen. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah einen blassblauen Eistiger vor sich auf dem Boden liegen. Seine Krallen glitzerten scharf und er hatte vier gelbe Augen, außerdem umschwirrten 12 silberne Kugeln seinen Rumpf.

„Hallo, ich bin Byaako, und du bist Draco Malfoy, nicht wahr? Liam hat mir von Dir erzählt, er glaubt, dass Du vielleicht mein Anwärter bist. Bist Du mein Anwärter? Ist ja auch egal, komm, lass uns spielen…" Fröhlich pfeifend sprang der kleine Tiger davon.

„Was!", schrie Draco hysterisch und warf frustriert seine Arme in die Luft.

Der kleine Tiger drehte sich erstaunt um. „Oh, du keine Ahnung, wer oder was ich bin, oder?" Plötzlich zog eine kräftige Brise auf, Byaako wuchs auf die dreifache Größe an und knurrte dann mit dröhnender Stimme, „Ich bin Byaako, der Wächter des Ostens und der Hüter der Mächte des Windes." Und damit schrumpfte er wieder in seine normale Größe zurück. „Kommst Du jetzt spielen?" Und war hinter einem Stalagmiten verschwunden.

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Was beim großen Hades geschah hier? Deshalb wiederholte er seine Frage, dieses Mal etwas lauter. „WAS geht hier vor?"

Byaako streckte verwirrt seinen Kopf hinter dem Stalagmiten hervor. „Du bist ein Anwärter des Elements des Windes und ich als amtierender Elemental habe dich für würdig befunden. Oh, ich habe vergessen, Dich zu erwecken, richtig? Okay, mach Dich auf nen wilden Ritt gefasst…" endete der blaue Tiger grinsend.

Der Wind kam zurück und Draco fühlte sich in die Luft erhoben. Die silbernen Kugeln, die um Byaakos Rumpf schwebten, begannen wie verrückt zu rotieren und flogen dann auf ihn zu, stoppten kurz vor ihm und umschwirrten ihn dann aufgeregt. Als sie verloschen waren und Draco wieder auf dem Boden gelandet war, bemerkte er ein Ziehen an seinem rechten Handgelenk. Fünf senkrechte Linien hatten sich in seine Haut gebrannt.

„Das ist das Mal des Windes. Du verfügst jetzt über all meine Macht.", sprach Byaako und blickt dann enttäuscht zur Decke. „Oh, seine Zeit ist schon vorbei? Okay, Draco, Liam erwartet Dich wieder zurück. Versprich mir, dass Du das nächste Mal mit mir spielst."

Und dann wurde wieder alles schwarz.

TBC

PS: Eigentlich wollte ich die Male einfügen, aber mit der komischen Schriftsparache von komme ich irgendwie nicht klar -heul-

**Kapitel 9: Wir sind der Auserwählte!**


	9. Wir sind der Auserwählte!

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

**-- # --**

Die magischen Tiere stammen übrigens aus der japanischen Mythologie...

**-- # --**

**Kapitel 9: Wir sind der Auserwählte!**

Der Anfang war geschafft, bemerkte Liam lächelnd, als Harrys und Dracos Augen zu leuchten begannen. Er hatte ihre elementalen Partner gerufen und diese hatten ihre Anwärter als Träger der Macht angenommen. Die erste Hürde war genommen. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die anderen beiden Elemente. Aber zuerst wollte er die Fragen der beiden Jungen beantworten, die sehr wahrscheinlich in ihren Gedanken herumschwirrten.

Das Licht in ihren Augen begann bereits zu verblassen und Liam spürte eine neue Energie von ihnen ausgehen. Das Haar in seinem Nacken und auf seinen Armen begann sich aufzustellen, als er sich darauf zu konzentrierte. Als das Licht vollkommen verblasst war, kamen sowohl Harry als auch Draco wieder zu sich. Sie sahen sich an und sprachen dann zur selben Zeit, „Ich bin der Auserwählte!" „WAS?" „Wie, Du bist der Auserwählte, ich dachte, dass ich …"

Plötzlich erinnerten sie sich an den Fremden, ja sie spürten fast seine Anwesenheit, spürten, wie er still darauf wartete, dass die beiden sich beruhigten.

„Erlaubt mir, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Liam und ich bin auch ein Auserwählter, so wie ihr beiden. Das hier auf meiner Schulter ist Puck, ein alter und sehr guter Freund von mir. Sorry, dass ich Euch so überfalle, aber ich befürchte, dass uns die Zeit davon läuft. Voldemort wird immer mächtiger und dreister und wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten, dann wird er nicht nur die Welt der Muggel vernichten sondern sehr wahrscheinlich auch die unsere."

Seine Direktheit verblüffte Harry und Draco, aber die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten hatten vor allem Neugierde in ihnen aufkommen lassen. Außerdem wussten sie instinktiv, dass sie diesem Mann vertrauen konnten, auch wenn sie es nicht zu erklären vermochten.

„Das stimmt", sprach Liam mit beruhigender Stimme, „das liegt daran, dass unsere Male unter anderem wie ein Kommunikationssystem funktionieren. Wir können zwar nicht die Gedanken der anderen lesen, aber wir wissen immer, wo sie sind und wie es ihnen geht. Wobei ich nicht genau sagen kann, wie es sein wird, wenn unser Zirkel erst einmal vollständig ist."

Draco konnte als Erster wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen und fragte neugierig, welchem Element Liam denn angehörte.

„Ich bin die Verkörperung des fünften Elements, dem der Energie oder der Magie, je nachdem aus welcher Welt ihr stammt. Hier, seht, ich habe auch ein Mal." Und damit hielt er ihnen sein nacktes Handgelenk entgegen. Es stimmte, feine Linien prägten sein helles Fleisch. Ein Punkt in der Mitte und 4 konzentrische Kreise um ihn herum. Als die Male sich einander näherten, begannen sie zu leuchten.

„Das liegt daran, dass sich unsere Male aufeinander einstellen. Je näher wir einander sind, desto heller leuchten sie und wir können sie benutzen, um einen von uns zu finden, der verloren gegangen ist. Wir können sie auch wie ein Leuchtfeuer benutzen."

Sie zogen ihre Arme zurück und wie Liam es angedeutet hatte, erlosch das Leuchten, je weiter sie sich voneinander entfernten.

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Fragen an mich? Ich weiß, wie überwältigend das hier ist, schon allein das Zusammentreffen mit den heiligen Tieren kann einen umhauen, aber zum Beschützer der Welt bestimmt zu sein ist im ersten Augenblick einfach zuviel."

„Warum wir?", fragten Harry und Draco aus einem Mund und sahen sich dann überrascht an. Dieses ständige zur selben Zeit dasselbe zu sagen wurde langsam wirklich unheimlich.

„Ihr wurdet auserwählt, weil die Ideale eurer Elemente in Euch sehr stark verankert sind. Harry zum Beispiel ist der geborene Beschützer, Er opfert sich für seine Lieben auf, ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben. Und Draco hier, Deine Stärke ist die Kreativität, Deine Fähigkeit, Dich zu verändern und anzupassen. Die sehr viel interessantere Frage ist allerdings, warum ihr ständig dieselben Gedanken habt. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ihr Euch liebt und dass ihr Seelengefährten seid. Erst als ihr Euch Eure Liebe gestanden habt, konnte ich Euch erwecken, weil ihr seit diesem Zeitpunkt zum ersten Mal wahrhaftig ihr selbst seid."

„Dann ist auch unsere Liebe vorherbestimmt?", fragte dieses Mal Harry neugierig.

„Naja, ich bin nicht sicher, ob dass etwas miteinander zu tun hat. Ihr wart ehrlich Euch selbst und dem anderen gegenüber. Dass erforderte sehr viel Mut und hat Euch von euren Zweifeln befreit. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Eure Liebe noch nie unter einem guten Stern stand und es wahrscheinlich auch in Zukunft schwer werden wird."

„Warum das denn?", fragten die beiden Jungs erschrocken.

„Als Erd- bzw. Luftelement seid ihr die absoluten Gegenteile. Oben und unten. Schwarz und weiß. Und in der Vergangenheit wart ihr auch nicht immer die Nettesten zueinander, dass dürfte sehr wahrscheinlich immer wie ein Schatten über Eurem Leben hängen." Liam machte eine kleine Pause und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf, als wollte er eine böse Erinnerung verscheuchen, „bitte entschuldigt, lasst Euch von mir nicht runterziehen, ich neige dazu, alles Mögliche zu Tode zu analysieren, und am Ende habe ich dann den Faden verloren."

„Weißt Du bereits, wer unseren Zirkel komplettieren soll?" fragte Draco aufgeweckt, weil er wusste, dass diese Frage Harry von den vorherigen Worten ablenken würde.

„Oh ja, ich habe da schon jemanden im Auge, aber die beiden müssen erst noch erweckt werden. Das überlasst ihr am besten mir. Wir sollten sie möglichst vorsichtig auf Eure Beziehung vorbereiten, vor allem das Feuerelement sollte es nicht ohne die Anwesenheit des Wasserelements erfahren."

„Und von wem sprichst Du genau? Kennen wir die beiden?", Harry konnte seine Neugierde kaum noch zügeln.

„Okay, ihr werdet es ja sowieso früher oder später erfahren, es handelt sich dabei um deine Freunde Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger."

Harry schluckte, seine besten Freunde waren auch Teil dieser neuen Macht? Ein Grinsen erwachte auf seinen Lippen. "Dann ist Ron das Feuerelement und Hermine steht für die Macht des Wassers. Rons Leidenschaft und Hermines Weisheit und du willst, dass Hermine dabei ist, um Rons leidenschaftliches Feuer mit ihrem Wasser der Weisheit zu löschen." Harrys Lächeln erstarb, als ihm klar wurde, wie zweideutig seine Worte gewesen waren. Draco saß daneben und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, bevor er seinem Freund einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab, „Danke, Potter, auf dieses mentale Bild hätte ich wirklich verzichten können."

„Aber er hat gar nicht so unrecht. Genau genommen waren das auch meine Bedenken, unsere Verbindung scheint an Stärke zu gewinnen. Woher sonst hätte Harry von den Attributen der beiden wissen können?", sagte Liam von dieser Entdeckung sichtlich überrascht.

„Dann kann ich also doch deine Gedanken lesen?", fragte Harry ebenso überrascht.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, aber unser Unterbewusstsein scheint sich miteinander zu verbinden. Ich glaube, dass ich gerade Dracos Eifersucht Ron gegenüber gespürt."

Draco wurde rot und sagte gar nichts dazu.

TBC

--- # ---

**Kapitel 10: Earth, Wind and Fire:**


	10. Earth, Wind and Fire

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

**-- # --**

**Kapitel 10: Earth, Wind and Fire:**

Harrys rechte Augenbraue schnellte nach oben. Draco war eifersüchtig auf Ron? Das machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. War er etwa in Wahrheit in Hermine verliebt? Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Allerdings hatten Draco und er sich noch nicht gesagt, dass sie sich liebten. War alles eine perfide Lüge gewesen? Für einen kleinen Moment verspürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen.

Draco zuckte zusammen. Was war das für ein Gefühl in seinem Kopf, in seiner Brust? Ein Blick zu Harry brachte Erkenntnis. Der Eifersuchtskommentar hatte ihn verletzt und Draco spürte seinen Schmerz. Sie waren erst seit wenigen Stunden zusammen und schon hatte er Harry verletzt.

„Harry, bitte, dass ist ein Missverständnis. Ich BIN nicht eifersüchtig auf Ron, sondern ich WAR es. Weil er die letzten sechs Jahre mit Dir verbringen durfte und mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, als Dich aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Du schienst so glücklich mit ihm zu sein und ich wollte derjenige sein, der Dich am glücklichsten macht", versuchte Draco seinen Harry zu besänftigen.

Harry fixierte ihn einen Moment und dann lächelte er Draco an.

„Ach so, ich hatte mir schon die verrücktesten Gedanken gemacht. Ich hatte mir schon ausgemalt, wie Hermine und Du auf deinem Besen in den Sonnenuntergang fliegen. Happily ever after and all", grinste Harry und umarmte seinen Draco sehnsüchtig.

Liam bekam einen Lachanfall, „Ihr beiden seid echt irre, wisst ihr das? Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir unsere Gedanken und Empfindungen in Zukunft ein wenig zügeln."

Harry und Draco wurden rot und Liam begann wieder zu lachen, „Einfach zu süß!", was nur dazu führte, dass die beiden Jungen sich noch mehr schämten.

Die drei wurden aus ihrem Moment gerissen, als plötzlich das Feuer grün zu leuchten begann und Ron und Hermine aus dem Kamin sprangen. Rons Kopf war rot angelaufen, offensichtlich war er wütend und Hermine versuchte ein wenig unbeholfen, ihn zu beruhigen, als Ron erkannte, dass Harry nicht allein war. Ein merkwürdiger Typ stand im Zimmer und beobachtete ihn amüsiert und neben Harry auf der Couch saß niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy.

„MALFOY!", schrie er in voller Lautstärke und zog seinen Zauberstab, „REDUCTO!"

Für Harry schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Ein Bolzen roter Energie schoss aus Rons Zauberstab auf seinen geliebten Draco zu. Instinktiv stand er auf und stellte sich dem Zauber in den Weg. Sein Mal begann zu leuchten und sein Körper schien zu vibrieren, seine Augen glühten, als er den Zauber mit der echten Hand vor seiner Brust stoppte.

Für die anderen ging alles sehr schnell und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriffen, was gerade geschah. Harry hatte es schon wieder getan, sein eigenes Leben hintan gestellt und einen bösen Zauber auf sich genommen. Aber dieses Mal war etwas anders. Der Reductospruch schwebte vor Harrys Hand, traf ihn aber nicht. Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf Ron, Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen und er sagte mit verzerrter Stimme, „NIEMALS, niemals werde ich dir erlauben, meinen Geliebten zu verletzen!" und mit diesen Worten entließ Harry die Energie und der Zauber wurde auf Ron zurückgeworfen.

Ron wurde mit der vollen Wucht seiner eigenen Magie getroffen und flog mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Ein Übelkeit erregendes Klatschen war zu hören.

Blitzschnell standen alle um den schwer verletzten Ron herum, Hermine und Harry weinten bitterlich, während Draco total perplex Harry ansah. Liam legte währenddessen seine Hand auf Rons gebrochenen Körper und stellte dann sachlich fest, „Harry, er lebt, aber er ist sehr schwer verletzt. Er braucht deine Hilfe, jetzt!"

Harrys Augen begannen wieder zu glühen. Ein Summen lag in der Luft. Harrys rechte Hand griff nach Ron, stoppte aber kurz bevor er ihn berühren konnte. Trauer lag in seinen Augen, dann sprach er leise, „OBEU MI, SANTIGU!" Goldenes Licht umhüllte seinen angeschlagenen Freund und hob ihn in die Luft, etwa einen halben Meter über dem Boden. Seine Wunden verschlossen sich augenblicklich, seine zerschlissenen Roben reparierten sich selbst und einen Augenblick später öffnete Ron etwas verschlafen seine Augen.

Er glitt wieder in Richtung des alten Teppichs, doch bevor er auf dem Boden auftraf, hatte ihn Hermine bereits in ihre Arme geschlossen. Sie schluchzte herzzerreißend und schrie Ron aus voller Lunge an, „RONALD WEASLEY, warum machst du immer wieder so dumme Sachen, du weißt doch, dass dein Zauberstab nicht richtig funktioniert. Und dann auch noch einen Reducto anwenden, wolltest du Malfoy umbringen?" Als sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass genau das sein Plan gewesen war. Sie begann zu zittern und erschüttert verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Auch die anderen waren erschüttert, sie wussten, dass zwischen Ron und Malfoy viel böses Blut war, aber so etwas hatte niemand erwartet.

Ron zwinkerte verwirrt, wo war er und was war geschehen? Leute saßen um ihn herum auf dem Boden. Dem Boden? Da waren Hermine, die ihn mal wieder anschrie und Harry war auch da und noch irgendjemand, den er aber nicht kannte und neben Harry saß Draco Malfoy. Ron zwinkerte erneut. Draco Malfoy? Was hatte der denn hier zu suchen?

„Ron?", sprach der Fremde ihn an, „ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, mir geht's gut, aber was ist hier los und wer sind Sie?", fragte er erstaunt.

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr, stand Ron unter Schock? „Ron, du hast einen gefährlichen Zauber auf Malfoy angewendet und er ist auf dich zurückgefallen."

„Ähm, Hermine, genau genommen war nicht Rons Zauberstab schuld an dem Rückstoß, sondern Harry.", meldete sich Liam vorsichtig zu Wort. „Und dann hat er ihn mithilfe seiner neuen Fähigkeiten wieder geheilt. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann ist es ihm sogar gelungen, Rons Hass auf Draco zu brechen."

Hermine sah den Fremden ungläubig an, fixierte dann Harry und sah wieder zurück zu dem Unbekannten. Harry hatte bitte was getan?

Liam stand auf, seine Augen glühten, als er mit seiner kosmischen Stimme zu sprechen begann, „Ron, Hermine, ich werde euch alles erklären, aber zuerst müsst ihr mir ganz genau zuhören."

„_**Ich rufe die Hüter der Wachtürme des Südens, die Mächte des Feuers und des Gefühls, hört mich."**_

„_**Ich rufe die Hüter der Wachtürme des Westens, die Mächte des Wassers und der Intuition, hört mich."**_

„_**Ich rufe und beschwöre die letzten beiden Elemente des Kreises der Macht."**_

„_**Tretet heraus aus den Schatten, ich rufe und beschwöre euch ins Licht."**_

Rons und Hermines Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

TBC

PS: _OBEU MI --- Gehorche Mir!_

_SANTIGU --- Heile Dich!_

--- #°# ---

**Kapitel 11: Das große Erwachen:**


	11. Feuerwasser

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

Dieses Kapitel wird mal wieder heftig, also viel Spaß –g–

**-- # --**

**11: Feuerwasser:**

Ron fühlte sich, als fiele er in ein tiefes Loch, Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn gänzlich. Als er aufwachte, wusste er nicht, wo er war und irgendwie war ihm das unheimlich. Hoffentlich liefen hier keine riesigen Spinnen rum, oder auch nur ganz normale. Dennoch fühlte er sich bald geborgen wie ein Hermines Umarmung.

Ein helles Licht ließ ihn aufschrecken. Ungefähr in Augenhöhe erwachten nacheinander zwölf Feuerbälle zum Leben, als wollten sie Ron den Weg in eine bestimmte Richtung weisen. Unsicher, aber trotz allem neugierig folgte er ihrer Spur.

In der Ferne, am anderen Ende dessen, was er für eine Höhle hielt, sah er ein großes Feuer brennen und er hielt darauf zu, nicht ahnend, was ihn dort hinten wohl erwartete. Dort, hinter einer Biegung und einigen Stalagmiten, saß etwas, aber Ron konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war. Es war umhüllt mit einem grell-leuchtenden Feuer, dass in den schönsten Rot-, Orange- und Gelbtönen erstrahlte und schien ihn interessiert anzustarren.

Ron fragte sich, ob er durch Zufall auf einen Phönixhort gestoßen war. Freudig grinsend ging er näher ran, aber erkannte alsbald, dass es sich doch nicht um einen Phönix handelte.

Was da vor ihm saß war etwas vollkommen anderes und er wusste, dass er so eine Kreatur noch niemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Der Rumpf war von gänzlich reptilienartigen Schuppen bedeckt und sowohl sein Kopf als auch die Flügel und Krallen schienen aus Feuer zu bestehen.

„Fürchtest Du Dich etwa vor mir, mein süßer kleiner Ronikins?", fragte plötzlich eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme und kicherte dann, „vielleicht ist das sogar gut so."

Das Feuer, dass das Wesen umgab, wurde immer heller und blendete Ron, dann verlosch es urplötzlich und als Ron seine Augen wieder öffnete, fand er dort, wo er gerade noch die feurige Kreatur gesehen hatte, eine junge Frau vor. Sie war vielleicht fünf Jahre älter als er selbst es war.

Sie hatte bodenlanges schwarzes Haar, große schwarze Augen, in denen ein wärmendes Feuer leuchtete und einen sehr sinnlichen Mund. Unschuldig kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und Ron spürte seinen Kopf vor Scham rot werden, vor allem, weil dies nicht der einzige Körperteil war, in den sein Blut floss. Als die Frau sein „Problem" erkannte, begann sie grazil und aufreizend in seine Richtung zu tanzen. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare umwehten ihren springenden und hüpfenden Körper wie ein Schleier und als sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich bei ihm angekommen war, bei seinen Füßen liegend zu ihm aufsah, verspürte er den starken Drank zu zerbersten.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände an seinen Beinen aufwärts gleiten, über seine strammen Waden, die mächtigen Oberschenkel. Als sie mit ihrem schlanken Fingern an seinen Hüften angekommen war und sie dort eine Sekunde verweilen ließ, sog er scharf die Luft ein. Doch die junge Frau grinste nur anzüglich und ließ sich nicht weiter beirren, als sie weiter nach oben glitt, über seinen flachen Bauch, seine breite muskulöse Brust, die er dem jahrelangem Quidditch spielen zu verdanken hatte und legte schließlich seine Arme verführerisch um seinen Hals.

Sie brachte ihre roten Lippen an Rons ebenso rotes Ohr und hauchte kaum hörbar, „Ronald, mein Name ist Suzaku und ich bin die Göttin des Feuers und der Leidenschaft." Sie zögerte einen Moment und Ron glaubte, sie lächeln spüren zu können. Plötzlich steckte sie ihm ihre heiße Zunge in sein Ohr und knabberte dann an seinem Ohrläppchen herum. Ron hatte derweil seine Augen geschlossen und stöhnte unkontrolliert.

Suzakus Arme schlangen sich immer noch um seinen Hals, als sie zu ihm sagte, „Und jetzt werde ich dich erwecken!"

Ron riss die Augen wieder auf und sah die zwölf Feuerbälle auf sich zuschießen. Er wollte sich mit seinen Armen schützen, aber Suzaku hielt ihn fest, „Mein kleiner süßer Ronikins, es ist doch alles in Ordnung, erlaube, dass mein Feuer dich verschlingt und genieße es!"

Das Feuer hatte beide vollständig eingehüllt und schier überwältige Empfindungen SEHR erotischer Art und Weise überschwemmten sein Bewusstsein. Als ihm irgendwann alles zuviel wurde, schrie er am ganzen Körper wild zuckend auf.

Augenblicklich erlosch das Feuer, aber Ron verspürte jetzt ein Brennen an seinem rechten Handgelenk. Ein Mal hatte sich in sein Fleisch gebrannt, fünf senkrechte Schlangenlinien.

Er sah Suzaku verwirrt an, aber die betrachtete ihn nur wollüstig, „Du trägst jetzt mein Feuermal und gehörst damit mir allein. Oh, sag Liam nen schönen Gruß von mir. Netten Arsch hat der Süße, auch wenn er mich auf keinen Fall dran lassen will."

Und so schnell wie Ron in der Höhle gelandet war, verschwand er auch wieder.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten, was bei Merlin geschah hier? Liam hatte irgendeinen Zauber gesprochen und jetzt fiel sie in tiefschwarze Dunkelheit. NA TOLL! Ihr Fall verlangsamte sich und sie landete elfengleich auf einem gefrorenen See. Komisch, so kalt ist es hier nicht, dachte sie sich und bemerkte dann die wunderschön leuchtenden Kristalle an den Wänden. Was für Kristalle das wohl waren, sie würde sie später in Kornelia Klappstuhls Kristallführer der gewöhnlichen und ungewöhnlichen Kristalle nachschlagen. In ihrem Augenwinkel sah sie eine Bewegung und wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab ziehen, um den Lumoszauber zu wirken, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht dort war, wo sie ihn letztens hin gesteckt hatte _(LOL)_

„An diesem Ort brauchst Du Deinen Zauberstab nicht, Hermine Granger. Wenn Du mehr Licht wünschst, dann bitte das Sanktuarium einfach darum."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue an und sagte dann ungläubig, „Ich hätte gerne mehr Licht." Sofort begannen die Kristalle zu stärker leuchten und sie erkannte, woher die Stimme gekommen war.

Um die Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten herum gewunden fand sie den Körper einer riesenhaften dunkelblauen Schlange.

„Schlange? SCHLANGE! Was fällt Dir ignoranter Sterblichen eigentlich ein? Ich bin Seiryuu, der Drachengott des Westens, der Wächter des Wasser-Elementes und der Behüter der Intuition."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, natürlich, ein Drache und er konnte sprechen. Welcher Spezies er wohl angehörte…

„Ich gehöre keiner Drachenspezies an, von der Du schon mal gehört hast. Oh verdammt, womit habe ich das hier nur verdient!", klagte der dunkelblaue Drache erschöpft. „Lass mich Dich endlich erwecken und dann schicke ich Dich wieder zurück."

Die Oberfläche des gefrorenen Sees brach unter Hermine ein und sie fiel in das kalte Wasser. Über ihr verschloss sich die Öffnung wieder und Hermine war unter einer dicken Eisschicht gefangen. Plötzlich war das Wasser gar nicht mehr kalt und begann, um Hermine herum zu wirbeln. Ihr rechtes Handgelenk leuchtete blau auf und fünf waagerechte Schlangenlinien erschienen auf ihrer Haut. Ebenso schnell, wie das Wasser zu brodeln begonnen hatte, beruhigte es sich auch wieder und Hermine wurde nach oben geschleudert. Das Eis brach auf und nachdem sie durch das entstandene Loch geflogen war, schloss es sich wieder und Hermine legte wieder eine elfengleiche Landung hin.

„Das ist das Mal des Wassers. Du bist jetzt meine Partnerin, aber wehe, Du rufst mich öfter als wirklich notwendig, weil ich Dich nämlich wirklich nervtötend finde. Ständig stellst Du so viele Fragen und bist immer so besserwisserisch. Jetzt geh zurück zu Liam und richte ihm etwas von mir aus. Seiryuu is not amused!"

Hermine sah den Wassergott entrüstet an und wollte gerade loslegen, als sie in einem Wirbel aus Dunkelheit verschwand.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Liam hatte sein schelmisches Grinsen wieder gefunden und schlug Ron gegen seine Schulter, „Suzaku, hää?" Der wurde nur wieder rot und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Hermine dagegen sah wütend aus, deshalb nahm Liam ihre Hand und sagte besänftigend, „Mach Dir keine Gedanken, Seiryuu verhält sich selbst mir gegenüber so, das ist nicht persönlich gemeint." Liams Worte schienen sie zu beruhigen.

„So, sieht aus, als wären wir jetzt komplett", sagte Liam und im selben Moment fingen ihre Male in einem komischen Licht zu glühen an.

--- # ---

Sorry für den zweiten Teil, aber nach Suzaku war ich irgendwie ausgebrannt. Ich steh ja eigentlich auf Kerle, aber Suzaku hat selbst mich heiß gemacht –g–

TBC

--- # ---

**Kapitel 12: Das große Erwachen:**


	12. Exkurs: Summersun

Grüezi Boys 'n' Girls, ich hab heute Geburtstag und es regnet wie Schwein, schon seit Stunden!

Deshalb schreib ich ne kleine Story, die zwar **nach** meiner aktuellen Geschichte spielt, aber dieselben Charaktere beinhaltet.

Viel Spaß!

ooooOOOOOoooo

**Summersun**

Nur wenige Monate waren vergangen seit der finalen Schlacht und Welt hatte sich verändert. Selbst die Muggel konnten spüren, wie die wachsende Dunkelheit sich zurückzog. In der Zauberergemeinschaft fanden täglich große Feiern statt, doch unsere fünf Helden bekamen davon nichts mit. Der Kampf hatte beinahe ihre gesamte Energie benötigt und sie waren in das Sanktuarium zurückgekehrt, um sich zu regenerieren, aber jetzt waren sie so energiegeladen, ohne eine Möglichkeit, sich irgendwo oder auch nur irgendwie auszutoben.

Infolgedessen kam Liam auf die grandiose Idee, dass sie an einen Strand gehen könnten, schließlich durchlebten sie gerade den heißesten Sommer der letzten hundert Jahre. Ron und Draco pfiffen anerkennend, während Harry und Hermine das Gesicht verzogen. 3 zu 5, die Sache war beschlossen.

Zusammen gingen sie auf die Phönix-Inseln, die sich seit ihrem Besuch überhaupt nicht verändert hatten. Das stimmte nicht ganz, die Strände der südlichen Bucht waren noch schöner geworden, der Sand war beinahe schneeweiß, das Meer leuchtete in einem freundlichen Blau und der Dschungel verströmte warme, süßliche Gerüche.

Lachend entledigten sich Liam, Ron und Draco ihrer Klamotten und rannten kreischend ins Wasser. Harry und Hermine bauten inzwischen das Lager auf.

„Ron!", schrie Harry, „wenn Du Dich um das Feuer kümmern würdest?"

Ron grinste, schnippte mit den Fingern und in der Feuerstelle, die Harry mit seinen Erdkräften generiert hatte, entfachte sich eine nette kleine Flamme wie durch Zauberhand. Ron spielte unterdessen weiter ausgelassen mit Liam und Draco im Meer und Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Die drei führen sich mal wieder auf wie kleine Kinder", sagte sie schließlich zu Harry, der neben ihr unter dem Sonnenschirm Platz genommen hatte. "Ja, aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich ein wenig eifersüchtig auf sie. Nach allem was passiert ist, freuen sie sich immer noch über die kleinsten Dinge, mich dagegen habe die Jahre des Terrors bitter und zynisch gemacht."

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie ihren alten Freund und grinste ihn dann an, „Hey, das stimmt doch gar nicht. Pass mal auf…"

Sie richtete ihren Blick auf die spielenden, nackten Jungs im Meer, kniff ihre Augen konzentriert zusammen und ließ ihre Zunge schnalzen. Augenblicklich wurde die See unruhig und hohe Wellen erhoben sich. Die drei bemerkten die Veränderung des Wassers und drehten sich dann zu Hermine, aber bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnten, wurden sie auch schon von der ersten Welle begraben. Die See beruhigte sich wieder und Sekunden später tauchten drei sehr durchnässte Elementals prustend und laut lachend an der Meeresoberfläche auf.

Auch Harry musste grinsen und Hermine konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, „Wenigstens bist Du dazu auch noch schadenfroh, das gleicht die Situation wieder aus."

Harrys Grinsen verbreiterte sich und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln, einen Augenblick später hatte sich sein Körper in Sand verwandelt, fiel in sich zusammen und tauchte näher am Wasser wieder auf. Er hatte seine Kleider zurückgelassen und Hermine wurde rot, obwohl sie sich in den letzten Monaten eigentlich daran gewöhnt zu haben glaubte.

Lächelnd las sie weiter in ihrer Ausgabe von „Die Geschichte Hogwarts'". Harry hatte inzwischen einen Beachball beschworen und zu viert spielten er und seine Freunde ihn sich zu.

Ein paar Minuten später zog er seinen Draco zur Seite und nickte in Richtung Dschungel. Liam hob seine Augenbrauen und grinste, Ron wurde am ganzen Körper rot. Lachend liefen Harry und Draco in voller Pracht über den Strand zum Rand des Dschungels, Händchen haltend, an Hermine vorbei, die wegen der großen Hitze über ihrem Buch eingeschlafen war.

Harry zog Draco hinter sich her, bis zu der verwunschenen Lichtung, die er das letzte Mal entdeckt hatte. Dort angekommen legte er die Hand auf die gerötete Brust seines Geliebten und heilte unbewusst dessen leichten Sonnenbrand. Draco lächelte ihn liebevoll an und gab Harry einen schon beinahe keuschen Kuss. Harrys Ohren wurden rot, als er erkannte, dass keine Lust in diesem Kuss lag, nur vorbehaltlose Liebe und Vertrauen. Tränen des Glücks liefen seine Wangen hinab und der etwas größere Draco küsste sie sanft weg.

„Ich liebe Dich, Harry James Potter, jetzt und für alle Zeit", flüsterte Draco zärtlich in Harrys glühendes Ohr und küsste dann seine Schläfe.

„Und ich Liebe Dich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, jetzt und für alle Zeit", antwortete Harry ergriffen und gab ihm einen Kuss der keuscheren Art zurück.

Wildes Vogelgezwitscher erfüllte den Dschungel und Harrys und Dracos Augen funkelten erregt, als plötzlich eine beruhigende Stimme die Lichtung erfüllte, „Wie Ihr es wünscht, so soll es geschehen." Erschrocken schauten sie sich um und sahen Puck auf sich zufliegen, er landete zu ihren Füßen und verwandelte sich dann in einen Menschen, einen Mann genauer gesagt. Sein Haar war pechschwarz und seine Augen leuchteten in einem warmen Braunton.

„Puck?", fragten Harry und Draco gleichzeitig, etwas überrascht, aber der grinste sie nur an, „Mein richtiger Name ist Kieran, aber das weiß nicht einmal Liam und er darf es auch keinesfalls erfahren. Und weshalb ich hier bin, möchtet ihr eure Liebe wirklich besiegeln? Dann kann euch nichts mehr trennen. Kein Muggel, kein Zauberer, nicht die Götter und nicht einmal das Schicksal selbst."

Harry und Draco sahen sich in die Augen und nickten dann ernsthaft. Dann sahen sie wieder zu Kieran, der auch nickte. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und die Lichtung veränderte sich. Blaue Lichtkugeln erhellten den Schrein, ein großes Feuer brannte in der Mitte.

„Kommt, folgt mir.", sprach Kieran und ging voran. „Hier, stellt euch nebeneinander an die Flammen." Ein weiteres Schnippen mit seinen Fingern ließ einen silbernen Dolch erscheinen. „Und jetzt tut genau, was ich euch sage. Mit diesem Dolch schneidet ihr euch selbst in die Handfläche, dann haltet ihr eure Hände aneinander und seht euch in die Augen."

Sie taten wie geheißen, ihre Hände schwitzten und ihre Herzen schlugen wie wild.

Harry fing an, er nahm den Dolch aus Kierans Hand, setzte ihn an und sah zu Draco. Der beobachtete seinen Freund ängstlich, Dolche hatte er noch nie leiden können, aber er war bereit, die Prozedur zu überstehen, um ewiglich mit seinem Harry verbunden zu sein.

Ein Stöhnen entwich Harrys Mund als die Klinge in sein Fleisch schnitt. Er sah Draco liebevoll an und gab ihm dann den Dolch. „Keine Angst, es tut fast gar nicht weh und wir werden für immer vereint sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen, schließlich kann ich dich immer noch heilen", endete er lächelnd.

Draco zögerte einen Moment, dann nahm er den Dolch aus Harrys Hand und fügte sich einen identischen Schnitt zu, ohne seinen Blick von Harrys Augen zu trennen.

Sie hielten ihre Hände aneinander und die begannen zu glühen. Kieran lächelte, „Der erste Teil wäre somit geschafft, jetzt folgt der eigentliche Zauber. Harry, du sagst jetzt, dass du mit deinem Blut dein Leben und deine Seele an Draco bindest und Draco sagt dann dasselbe, dann sagt ihr noch etwas zusammen und dann seid ihr eins. So einfach geht das."

Harry sah Draco an und schluckte.

„**Hiermit binde ich, Harry James Potter, mich an Dich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, mit meinem Blut, meiner Seele und meinem Leben!"**

Das Feuer flackerte wild auf, aber die Anwesenden kümmerten sich nicht darum.

„**Hiermit binde ich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, mich an Dich, Harry James Potter, mit meinem Blut, meiner Seele und meinem Leben!"**

Kieran meldete sich zu Wort, „Jetzt haltet eure Hände zusammen ins Feuer und ich erledige den Rest."

Sie gehorchten und lächelten erleichtert, als die Flammen sie nicht verbrannten und Kieran fuhr mit der Beschwörung fort.

„**Was Mein sei Dein, was Dein sei Mein, lasst unsern Zaubern grenzenlos sein. **

**Mein Leben heute schenk Ich Dir, verbind Sie somit jetzt und Hier."**

Das Feuer explodierte förmlich und stieg säulenförmig gen Himmel auf, Harrys und Dracos Hand blieben verbunden.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei, ihr seid jetzt eins", gratulierte Kieran fröhlich, als plötzlich Liam auf der Lichtung erschien.

„Harry, Draco, was geht hier vor… KIERAN?"


	13. Das große Erwachen

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

oooooOOOooooo

Das hier ist ein sehr ernsthaftes Kapitel. Ist einfach so passiert, ehrlich. Könnte theoretisch am Rotwein liegen.

Bitte verzeiht mir, vor allem, weil ich meinen geliebten Reviewern nicht genügend Ehre zolle.

Ohne eure Comments hätte ich bestimmt schon aufgegeben, weiter so!

oooooOOOooooo

**Kapitel 12: Das große Erwachen:**

„Jetzt geht's los, Freunde", sagte Liam, als ihre Male zu leuchten begannen. Ihre Körper zitterten, als sie mit neuer Energie und ungekannter Macht erfüllt wurden.

Instinktiv stellten sie sich im Kreis auf, dem Uhrzeigersinn nach zuerst Liam, dann Harry, Draco, Hermine und zuletzt Ron.

Ein Symbol leuchtete unter Harrys Füßen auf, ein stilisierter Berg, das Zeichen der Erde, er hob seinen Kopf und rief **„Genbu, Macht der Erde."**

Ron war als nächstes an der Reihe, unter seinen Füßen erschienen skizzierte Flammen, sein Kopf erhob sich zur Decke und wurde rot, **„Suzaku, Macht des Feuers."**

Draco folgte dem Beispiel seiner Freunde, als das Symbol des Windes unter ihm erschien, er schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann nach oben, **„Byaako, Macht des Windes."**

Hermine war ein wenig verunsichert, aber als sie ein Symbol ähnliche den Wellen des Meeres sah, blickte sie entschlossen gen Himmel und sagte mit fester Stimme, **„Seiryuu, Macht des Wassers."**

Liam sprach als letzter, aber zuerst blickte er in die Runde seiner neuen Freunde. Sie hatten die Kräfte und die Verantwortung akzeptiert und waren bereit, sich auf ihr ungewisses Schicksal einzulassen. Er hoffte, dass er sie nicht enttäuschen würde. Ein energetisches Flimmern glühte bei seinen Füßen, als er rief, **„Macht der Magie, erwecke uns!"**

Ein Chor wie Engelsstimmen erfüllte den Raum. Simultan schloss der neu geformte Zirkel seine Augen und hob die Arme, um einen Kreis zu bilden. Energiebälle formten sich um sie herum, in den Farben ihrer Elemente und einen Augenblick später umschwirrten sie den Kreis. Ihre Körper vibrierten angefüllt von der neuen Energie. Sie atmeten schwer und die Energiebälle gewannen an Geschwindigkeit. Plötzlich schossen die Kugeln auf ihre elementaren Partner zu und verbanden sich mit ihnen. Helles Licht brachte den gesamten Raum zum Erstrahlen.

Erschöpft brachen sie zusammen.

oooooOOOooooo

Viele Stunden später wachten sie wieder auf. Die Freunde lagen immer noch groggy auf dem Boden ausgestreckt, als Hermine Liam fixierte und atemlos fragte, „Liam, das ist doch dein Name, was genau hast du mit uns gemacht? Was ist hier passiert?"

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gar nicht so viel gemacht, Hermine. Die Gaben Eurer Elemente schlummerten bereits seit Eurer Geburt in Eurem Inneren, ich habe sie nur aufgeweckt."

„Und woher wusstest du das alles?"

Liam stöhnte auf, er wusste, dass dies irgendwann einmal passieren würde. „Um das zu erklären, muss ich weiter ausholen. Für wie alt haltet ihr mich?"

Harry und die anderen sahen sich ratlos an, bis Hermine vorsichtig antwortete, „Du kannst nicht viel älter als wir sein, vielleicht 18 oder 19 Jahre?"

Liam grinste schuldig und sagte dann, „Hermine, genau genommen bin ich nicht mal ein Mensch. Und ich sehe so aus, weil ich es will. Allerdings war ich vor über dreieinhalb Jahrtausenden auch ein Sterblicher. Damals konnte ich meine Kräfte noch nicht einsetzen, zumindest nicht bewusst. Ich war damals nur ein Anwärter, aber ich musste etwas nur ansehen und verstand es. Ich sah in den Himmel und wusste, welches Wetter uns bevorstand. Ich konnte es sogar verändern, wenn es mir nicht gefiel. Ich konnte spüren, wenn ein feindliches Dorf uns angreifen wollte und warnte die anderen Dorfbewohner. Mit der Zeit begannen sie mir und meinen Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen und ich half, wo ich konnte. Neue Wasserstellen finden, neue Nahrungsquellen, wenn das Essen knapp wurde, ich fand Kräuter und Wurzeln, die meinen Freunden Heilung brachten. Und ich habe mich verliebt. In einen Jungen aus dem Nachbardorf. Wir waren seit langer Zeit Freunde gewesen, sowohl Kieran und ich als auch unsere beiden Dörfer. Unsere Beziehung wurde von allen akzeptiert, vor allem, weil sie alle meine Hilfe wollten und niemand hat uns jemals ein Leid angetan. Außer meinem Vater.

Eines Tages, Kieran und ich lagen unter einer Weide, mein Kopf in seinem Schoß, er massierte gerade meine Schläfen, da kam mein Vater wutentbrannt auf uns zugerannt. Er packte mich und warf mich gegen den Baum. Dann umfasste er meinen Hals mit seinen starken Holzfällerhänden und würgte mich. In seinen Augen sah ich blanken Hass. Aber ich hatte keine Angst um mich, meine einzige Sorge galt Kieran, meinem Geliebten. Er wollte mich beschützen und zerrte an meinem Vater. Doch der schlug ihn nur mit einer einzigen Bewegung ko. Kieran fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Ich sah es wie in Zeitlupe. Dann griff Vater wieder nach meinem Hals. Was danach passierte ist nicht so schön. Ich fühlte, wie etwas Dunkles, Böses Besitz von mir ergriff. Ich war so wütend. Dieser unwürdige Sterbliche hatte es gewagt, meinen Geliebten anzurühren. Meine Augen äderten ihre Farbe, sie wurden vollständig schwarz und ich griff nach seinen Händen. Er war verwirrt, niemals hatte ich gegen ihn aufbegehrt, doch jetzt wehrte ich mich. Mit Leichtigkeit nahm ich seine Hände von meinem Hals und warf ihn von mir. Dann schrie ich. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an den Schrei. Er ließ sogar mein Blut gefrieren. Mein Vater hielt sich die Ohren zu, aber ich war noch nicht fertig. Dafür war es bereits zu spät.

Plötzlich konnte ich alles um mich herum spüren, ich fühlte jedes Molekül, jedes Atom, ohne diese Worte dafür zu kennen und explodierte. Im wörtlichen Sinn. Alles im Umkreis von ein paar hundert Metern wurde ausgelöscht. Flora, Fauna, die beiden Dörfer und alle Menschen darin, ja, auch mein Vater und Kieran. Mein sterblicher Körper war auch zerstört worden, aber ich war immer noch am Leben, ich bestand jetzt nur noch aus reiner Energie. Beinahe fünfhundert Jahre lang wanderte ich über die Erde, einem Racheengel gleich und vernichtete die Unwürdigen in schier unmenschlichem Zorn.

Aber eines Tages wurde ich aufgehalten. Ein Licht erschien wenige Meter von mir entfernt, als ich gerade ein weiteres Dorf in Schutt und Asche legen wollte. Es verwirrte mich, ließ mich stoppen. Dann umhüllte es mich und ich hatte mich noch nie so ruhig und entspannt gefühlt. Außer in Kierans Armen. Das Licht erzählte mir von meiner Bestimmung, davon, dass ich der Anwärter der Magie war und dass es gekommen war, um mich zu erwecken. Ich fühlte es durch mein gesamtes Wesen fließen und es vertrieb die Dunkelheit aus meinem Herzen. Es erzählte mir von den anderen Anwärtern und ihren Kräften. Von dem Tiergöttern und den Talismanen, die ihre Macht noch verstärken würden. Und es erzählte mir, dass es meine Aufgabe war, die anderen Anwärter zu beschützen, aber ich durfte niemals aktiv eingreifen. Dann wurde meine Welt in Licht getaucht und als ich wieder erwachte, da hatte ich diesen Körper und Puck saß auf meiner Brust und pickte an meiner Stirn.

Zuerst dachte ich, dass er mich fressen wollte, aber kurz darauf erkannte ich, dass er mich nur hatte wecken wollen und seitdem begleitet er mich. Wir waren Jahrhunderte auf der Suche nach den anderen Auserwählten, aber ich konnte Euch einfach nicht finden und so setzte ich meine Kräfte ein, um wenigstens den anderen Menschen zu helfen, wie ich es damals als Sterblicher getan hatte.

Vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren hörte ich schließlich von Voldemort. Ich hatte das Wachsen der Schatten schon lange gespürt, aber ich wusste nicht, was ich ohne die anderen Elemente dagegen tun konnte und so suchte ich weiter. Ich fand James und Lily Potter und dachte zuerst, dass Lily das Erdelement sei, ich war außer mir vor Freude, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass nicht sie sondern das ungeborene Kind unter ihrem Herzen meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Ich folgte ihnen und wartete auf deine Geburt, Harry. Du warst das süßeste Baby, das ich jemals gesehen hatte. Ich war wie besessen von Dir, niemals verließ ich deine Nähe, um Dich beschützen zu können, sollte Dir etwas passieren. Ich konnte Voldemort nicht spüren, als er in dieser Nacht dein Elternhaus aufsuchte. Erst Lilis Schreie warnten mich vor ihm. James war bereits tot und sie rannte in den ersten Stock, in dein Zimmer und stellte sich schützend vor dich. Ich habe nicht schnell genug reagiert und sie musste ihr Leben geben, um Dich zu schützen. Ihr Tod brachte mich aus meiner Passivität. Aber es war mir verboten, aktiv zu handeln. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich es konnte. In diesem Moment wurde mir jedoch klar, dass ich es auf jeden Fall versuchen musste. Ich konzentrierte mich auf Deine Energie und verband mich dann mit ihr, um die Kräfte der Erde zu wecken und Deinen unzerstörbaren Schutzwall zu aktivieren.

In diesem Augenblick benutzte Voldemort den Todesfluch. Er flog durch mich hindurch auf Dich zu und prallte von Dir ab, flog dann wieder durch mich und traf Voldemort. Er schrie und sein Körper wurde zerstört. Ich beobachtete, wie sein Geist sich in Luft auflöste und dachte, dass nun alles vorbei sei. Wenige Augenblicke später kam Hagrid und nahm Dich mit.

Ich fühlte mich so schuldig, deine Eltern waren gestorben, weil ich zu spät reagiert hatte und deshalb zog ich mich zurück, ich beobachtete Dich aus der Ferne und wenn ich nach den anderen Anwärtern suchen musste, dann wachte Puck über Dich. Gegen Ende deines fünften Schuljahres hatte ich außer Dir noch Ron und Hermine erkannt, aber einer fehlte mir noch.

Dracos wahre Identität erkannte ich erst, als es ihm nicht möglich war, Dumbledore zu töten. Das Element der Luft hielt ihn davon ab.

Es tut mir alles so Leid, ihr alle musstet so schrecklich leiden, weil ich meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt habe." Liam weinte und schluchzte jetzt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der weinte. Seine neuen Freunde lagen zitternd auf dem Boden und vergaßen Tränen. Da wurde ihm klar, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war.

Er hatte nicht nur seine Geschichte erzählt, sondern sie unterbewusst in ihre Gedanken projiziert. Sie hatten gesehen, was er gesehen hatte, gefühlt, was er gefühlt hatte und jetzt weinten sie nicht wegen ihres eigenen Schmerzes, sondern wegen dem seinen.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und flüsterte, „Oh nein, ich tue es schon wieder!"

Und dann verschwand er im Nichts.

oooooOOOooooo

**Authors Note:** „Sorry!"

**Außerdem:**

_Mais tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle  
De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts,  
Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers...  
Mes songes viennent en foule  
Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers. _

Tout cela ne vaut pas le terrible prodige  
De ta salive qui mord,  
Qui plonge dans l'oubli mon âme sans remords,  
Et charriant le vertige,  
La roule défaillante aux rives de la mort!

**Baudelaire**, solltet ihr mal lesen…


	14. Nichts als die Wahrheit

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

oooooOOOooooo

Irgendwie komme ich von der ernsten Schiene nicht weg, das hier wird wieder so emotional…

oooooOOOooooo

**Kapitel 13: Nichts als die Wahrheit:**

Harry weinte hemmungslos, Liams Geschichte war einfach zu traurig gewesen. Kurz nachdem er zu erzählen begann, hatten seine Hände zu zittern und seine Augen zu glänzen begonnen. Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert und Sekunden darauf hatte Harry nicht nur gehört, was Liam als Sterblichem zugestoßen war, sondern er hatte es selbst gesehen, es selbst miterlebt! Er hatte von seiner ersten und einzigen Liebe erzählt, einem Jungen namens Kieran. Harry hatte ihn in seinem Geist gesehen, er war wunderschön gewesen, lockiges schwarzes Haar und liebevolle Augen, immer ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aber dann hatte Harry ihn sterben sehen, durch Liams Hand und das war erst der Beginn des dunklen Pfades des Hasses gewesen, dem Liam danach folgte.

Harry sah unzählige Muggel und auch Zauberer durch Liams Hand vernichtet und weinte bitterlich um sie, aber viel mehr schmerzte ihn die Finsternis, die Besitz von Liams Herz ergriffen hatte. Nach ein paar Jahrhunderten der blutigen Rache war Liam dann auf die Essenz der Magie gestoßen und sie hatte ihn vor den Schatten seiner eigenen Verbitterung gerettet, aber nicht nur dass, sie hatte ihn auch zurück ins Licht geführt und ihm eine neue Aufgabe gegeben, die anderen Elementals zu finden, um den Kreis der Macht zu vervollständigen.

Liam hatte erzählt, wie er von James und Lily Potter gehört hatte und wie er Harry vom ersten Moment in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Harry hatte seine Eltern durch Liams Augen gesehen und war noch nie in seinem Leben glücklicher gewesen. Doch Liam fühlte sich schuldig wegen dem Tod der Potters und verschwand im Nichts, als ihm klar wurde, dass er seine Erinnerungen mit seinen neuen Freunden geteilt hatte. Harry und die anderen verspürten sein Verschwinden, bevor sie es sahen.

Hermine sprach als erste, „Wo ist Er denn jetzt hin, ich habe noch so viele Fragen.", aber Harry unterbrach sie, „Hermine, fühlst Du es denn nicht? Liam schämt sich dafür, so passiv gewesen zu sein und glaubt, es sei seine Schuld, dass uns in den letzten Jahren so viele schlimme Sachen passiert sind. Er leidet und ist ganz allein, wir müssen ihn finden!"

Draco meldete sich vorsichtig zu Wort, „Vielleicht sollten wir die heiligen Tiere um Hilfe bitten, sie kennen Ihn schon viel länger als wir. Byaako? Byaako, hörst Du mich? Weißt Du wo Liam sich aufhält?" Eine Windböe durchzog den Raum und der kleine eisblaue Tiger erschien wie gerufen.

„Hey Draco, hast Du jetzt Zeit zu spielen?", und sprang aufgeregt zwischen den anderen umher.

Draco sah ihn genervt an, „Ich spiele mit Dir, wenn Du mir verrätst, wo Liam hin verschwunden ist, Du kannst ihn doch bestimmt finden."

„Hm, er ist im Sanktuarium und versteckt sich in der Höhle der Magie. Was willst Du denn von Ihm?", Byaako war verwirrt, warum wollte Draco nie mit ihm spielen?

„Liam ist im Sanktuarium? Wie kommen wir dahin, Byaako?", Harry verlor langsam die Geduld, er konnte spüren, dass Liam seine Hilfe brauchte, aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihm helfen sollte oder wie er zu ihm gelangen konnte.

„Ihr müsst einfach sagen _–Malfermu Portalo de Cielo–_ und Ihr werdet geradewegs ins Heiligtum gebeamt. Können wir jetzt spielen?", fragte Byaako ungeduldig.

Harry und die anderen sahen sich einen Augenblick an, dann sagten sie gemeinsam **–Malfermu Portalo de Cielo– **und einen Moment später standen sie in der Kristallhöhle.

oooooOOOooooo

Harry, Draco, Ron und Hermine sahen sich um und erkannten nirgendwo eine Nische, wo Liam sich vor ihnen verstecken konnte. Genbu, Suzaku und Seiryuu erschienen in ihrer Tiergestalt, verwandelten sich dann aber in Menschen. Genbu sah jetzt aus wie ein alter Mann, mit einem Stock, auf den er sich stützte. Harry fühlte sich an einen fiktiven Außerirdischen namens Yoda erinnert, denn er einmal in einem Muggelfilm gesehen hatte. Suzaku saß nackt auf dem Boden, in ihre Haare gehüllt und Seiryuu stand mit verschränkten Armen etwas abseits in einer Ecke. Er schien Ende Zwanzig zu sein und beobachtete Hermine und ihre Freunde interessiert, mit zugekniffenen Augen.

Harry ging zu seinem elementalen Partner und fragte aufgeregt, „Genbu, bitte, wo ist Liam? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er uns jetzt braucht."

Genbu seufzte und antwortete dann, „Liam hat sich zurückgezogen, aber ich kann euch nicht sagen, wohin. Dafür ist er zu stark, er hält sogar mich fern. Allerdings glaube ich, dass Eure Male Euch weiterhelfen könnten. Er gehört wie Ihr zu Eurem Zirkel, Eure Male sind eine Verbindung miteinander eingegangen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Versucht es, etwas anderes fällt mir momentan auch nicht ein. Ihr müsst Euch nur im Kreis aufstellen und Euch auf die Male konzentrieren, dass sollte den Kreis aktivieren."

Die vier stellten sich im Kreis auf und hielten ihre rechten Handgelenke in die Mitte, dann schlossen sie ihre Augen und konzentrierten sich auf Liam. Ihre Male begannen zu glitzern und kurz darauf öffnete sich eine Wand an Rons linker Seite.

Sie hörten Liams Schluchzen, unterbrochen von Schreien und rannten zu dem Eingang der neu geformten Höhle. Liam saß an ihrem Ende auf dem Boden und hielt seine Beine fest umklammert.

Harry rannte voraus, die drei anderen folgten ihm.

„Liam?", flüsterte Harry behutsam, „Liam, bitte komm zurück zu uns."

Der schreckte auf. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seine Freunde an, „Ihr wollte wirklich noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben, nach allem was Euch meinetwegen zugestoßen ist?"

Harry lächelte seinen Kumpel liebevoll an, „Du bist jetzt einer von uns und wir kümmern uns um unsere Freunde. Wir haben alle gesehen, was mit Dir passiert ist. Wir haben nicht wegen deinen Taten geweint, sondern weil wir deinen Schmerz gespürt haben. Wir haben uns Sorgen um Dich gemacht, lauf bitte niemals wieder weg!"

Liam war verwirrt, sie hatten ihm verziehen, aber warum.

Draco kniete sich neben seinem geliebten Harry vor Liam und sprach zum ersten Mal, „Liam, Du bist jetzt ein Teil von uns und wir von Dir, wie hätten wir Dir nicht verzeihen können?"

Liam spürte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagten, sogar Ron sah besorgt aus, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich zeigen konnte oder wollte. Er lächelte seine Freunde an und stand dann auf, „Danke, ich werde versuchen, mich Eurem Vertrauen gegenüber als würdig zu erweisen."

Sie umarmten sich lange, ihre Elementals kamen auch dazu, sogar Seiryuu. Byaako dagegen hüpfte in der Gestalt eines 8-jährigen Jungen kichernd um sie herum.

Dann kehrten sie zurück nach Grimmauldplatz 12.

TBC


	15. Neuigkeiten

**Disclaimer: **Das hier gehört alles J.K. Rowling, von mir aus sogar die Sachen, die ich erfunden habe.

Hauptsache, sie schreibt endlich das siebte Buch fertig…

oooooOOOooooo

**Action ahead!**

oooooOOOooooo

**Kapitel 14: Neuigkeiten:**

Am Grimmauldplatz angekommen entschieden sich die jungen Elementals, ihre neuen Fähigkeiten auszuprobieren. Angeleitet durch Liam gelang es Harry die Macht der Natur zu nutzen und seine Freunde zu erspüren. Er sah sie jetzt nicht nur, sondern fühlte ihre Anwesenheit, wusste genau, wo sie standen und empfand sogar, was in ihrem Inneren vorging. Sie waren alle ziemlich aufgekratzt, aber auf Dracos Aura lag ein schwarzer Schatten, den Harry als das Dunkle Mal Voldemorts identifizierte. Nachdenklich fragte er Liam, ob es nicht eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dieses unansehnliche Überbleibsel von Dracos Vergangenheit zu entfernen. Der überlegte angestrengt, musste aber gestehen, dass er keine Ahnung hätte, sich aber weiter Gedanken darüber machen wolle.

Draco schien enttäuscht zu sein, konzentrierte sich dann aber sein eigenes Element und versuchte weiter, eine Weintraube mittels der Kraft seines Geistes schweben zu lassen. Nach wenigen Versuchen gelang ihm dies sogar und er probierte sich an größeren Früchten und als es ihm gelang eine Wassermelone zu levitieren, stiegen die anderen Früchte ebenfalls in die Luft und Draco kreischte für einen Moment hysterisch auf, auf die positiv überraschte Art und Weise natürlich.

Ron ließ einen Feuerball erscheinen und veränderte seine Größe, Farbe und Temperatur. Dann ließ er ihn durch den Raum fliegen wie einen Torpedo, direkt an Draco vorbei, der ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fixierte, aber Ron lächelte ihn nur an und entschuldigte sich dann.

Hermine hatte anfangs kein Glück mit der Manipulation des Wassers, selbst Liams Erklärungen halfen ihr nicht weiter, deshalb nahm er ihre Hand und ließ sie fühlen, wie er das Wasser handhabte. Das half ihr sehr weiter und von da an gelang es ihr, Wasser in Eis zu verwandeln oder in Gas und sie konnte es sogar jede Form annehmen lassen, die sie sich ausmalen konnte.

Plötzlich explodierte Rons Feuerball mitten im Flug, „Irgendwas passiert gerade! Aber ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen."

Einen Augenblick später leuchtete das Feuer im Kamin grün auf und Remus Lupin stand im Raum.

Als er Ron und Hermine erblickte, stoppte er kurz und sah sie dann böse an, „Ron, Hermine, ich dachte, ich hätte euch gesagt, dass ihr Harry in Ruhe lassen sollt!" Dann erst bemerkte er Liam, der grinsend die Szene beobachtete. „Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf? Ach, auch egal. Harry, Todesser greifen gerade die Winkelgasse an, wir brauchen eure Hilfe!"

Sofort apparierten sie gemeinsam dorthin.

oooooOOOooooo

In der Winkelgasse herrschte das Chaos. Das dunkle Mal stand am Himmel und die Zauberer und Hexen schrieen wild durcheinander. Ein paar Auroren und die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix halfen bereits bei der Verteidigung, waren aber eindeutig in der Unterzahl. Sie hatten bereits schwere Verluste davongetragen, aber bisher waren noch keine Unvergeblichen benutzt worden. Harry und die anderen erschienen genau im richtigen Moment.

Harry konnte die Todesser erspüren und ließ Ranken aus dem Boden schießen, die sie fest umschlangen. Draco reflektierte ihre Zauber mit einem unsichtbaren Luftschild und sein Zorn ihnen gegenüber sorgte dafür, dass der Himmel sich verdunkelte. Ron hatte gerade eine kleine Gruppe Todesser mit einem explodierenden Feuerball ohnmächtig gemacht und Hermine nutzte ihre Wasserkräfte um andere in lebende Eisblöcke zu verwandeln.

Der Kampf dauerte nur wenige Minuten und die Auroren brachten die größtenteils bewusstlosen Todesser nach Askaban. Selbst der Himmel hatte sich wieder aufgeklärt. Aber viele Kämpfer auf der Seite des Lichts waren verletzt worden und Harry wollte mit seinen Heilkräften helfen, allerdings wusste er nicht genau, wie das funktionieren sollte. Er hatte diese Fähigkeit schon einmal eingesetzt, als er Ron wieder belebt hatte, aber jetzt wollte es einfach nicht funktionieren. Selbst Liams Erklärungen halfen ihm nicht weiter und das frustrierte ihn sogar noch mehr.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Lass das die Zauberer von St. Mungos machen, die kennen sich mit ihren Heilzaubern aus.", versuchte Liam ihn zu beruhigen.

Harry ließ sich aber nicht beruhigen, „Liam, du verstehst nicht ganz. Ich spüre ihr Leid, ihren Schmerz und kann ihnen nicht helfen!" Frustriert schrie er auf und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er erhob sich wenige Zentimeter in die Luft und ein heller Lichtschein umhüllte ihn. Seine Stimme war gefasst und vibrierte förmlich, **„GRANDE SANO!"**

Die Verletzten, alle Verletzten wurden in goldenes Licht gehüllt und wenige Augenblicke später waren ihre Wunden geheilt und sie waren wieder putzmunter. Harry landete sanft auf dem Boden.

Verwirrt blickte er in die Runde und sah, dass Liam ihn stolz anlächelte, die anderen Drei waren begeistert und beglückwünschten ihn zu seiner neuen Kraft und Lupin sah die fünf nur ungläubig an. „Was geht hier vor? Ihr zaubert ohne Zauberstäbe und nutzt die Macht der Elemente? Wann und wo habt ihr das gelernt? Und WIE geht das, beim großen Merlin?"

Liam reparierte unterdessen einen Großteil der zerstörten Winkelgasse mit seiner Fähigkeit, Energie und Materie zu manipulieren. Lupins Kinn fiel zu Boden und er riss die Augen auf, es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, doch dann fragte er irritiert, „Wer, oder besser gefragt, was sind Sie?"

Liam nahm Lupins Hand in seine und sendete Bilder in dessen Geist. Lupin schloss seine Augen ob der Bilderflut und atmete schwer. Diese Art der Verbindung war sehr anstrengend für ihn, vor allem, weil er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, seine Okklumantik abzustellen. Er fragte sich, wie es diesem Fremden, nein, Liam gelungen war, so einfach in seine Gedanken einzudringen.

So plötzlich die Verbindung hergestellt wurde, brach sie auch wieder ab. Lupin war schwindlig und Liam fing ihn auf, „Alles in Ordnung, Remus? Ich darf dich doch duzen, jetzt, da du mein gesamtes Leben an eigenem Leib erfahren hast. Ich weiß, dass die Angelegenheit mit den Elementals für einen Zauberer schwer zu verstehen ist, deshalb bitte ich dich, mir zu vertrauen. Harry und seinen Freunden ist Großes vorherbestimmt und ich kann ihnen dabei helfen, ihre neuen Fähigkeiten für das Gute einzusetzen. Ich werde dir alles in Ruhe erklären, einverstanden?"

Remus nickte müde und dankte Liam dann. Der lächelte ihn sanft an und sagte dann freudig strahlend, „Hat noch jemand so nen Bärenhunger? Also ich könnte ja nen ganzen Drachen verschlingen."

Ron seufzte melodramatisch auf, „Oh Merlin, ich dachte, du fragst niemals danach. Ich STERBE vor Kohldampf!" Alle Anwesenden lachten, schließlich war Ron immer hungrig.

Gemeinsam apparierten sie nach Hogsmeade und peilten direkt Madame Rosmertas Wirtshaus, die Drei Besen, an.

oooooOOOooooo

**Authors Note: **Wollte mal n bisschen Aktion hier reinbringen… Gefällt's Euch?

PS: _GRANDE SANO _--- wörtlich Große Gesundheit, sehr mächtige Heilungsmagie für Personengruppen


	16. Trainingssession

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört beinahe nichts von alledem, benutze es aber trotzdem. Ätsch…

oooooOOOooooo

**Kapitel 15: Trainingssession:**

Nachdem sie sich bei Madame Rosmerta mit Butterbier und gegrilltem Wildschwein gestärkt hatten, machte sich Harry und seine Freunde auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau. Mrs. Weasley hatte wahrscheinlich bereits alles über den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse gehört, irgendwie bekam sie immer alles mit, und machte sich jetzt bestimmt Sorgen. Da gab es nur ein kleines Problem, Draco. Die Weasley und die Malfoys waren schon seit Jahrhunderten miteinander verfeindet und obwohl Ron mit Harrys Hilfe aus diesem Teufelskreis des Hasses ausgebrochen war, gab es da immer noch die Zwillinge, die Draco noch nie hatten leiden können, Bill, der Dank Draco jetzt schwer verletzt war und Mrs. Weasley, die auch nicht sonderlich gut auf die Malfoys zu sprechen war. Und dann war da noch Ginny.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er ihr seine Verbindung mit Draco erklären sollte. Er hatte sich schließlich von ihr getrennt, weil er seine Freundin nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte und jetzt lief er in der Öffentlichkeit mit Draco Malfoy rum, seinem Erzfeind und auch noch Händchen haltend.

Harry hielt inne und bat seine Freunde um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, „Mädels, das funktioniert so nicht. Ich kann Draco nicht gefährden, indem ich ihn zu den Weasleys bringe. Jeder einzelne von ihnen würde versuchen, Draco zu verfluchen und ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht zulassen werde. Ich könnte sie reflexartig töten und es nicht mal merken. Sie sind die einzige Familie, die ich habe und ich will sie nicht verlieren, ebenso wenig wie Draco. Remus, Ron, Hermine? Geht ihr bitte vor und versucht, Mom Weasley irgendwie darauf vorbereiten? Erzählt ihr alles, über den Kreis der Macht, unsere neuen Kräfte, über Liam, aber seid vorsichtig wegen Draco. Bitte. Falls ihr glaubt, dass sie damit umgehen kann, dann habt ihr mein Okay, aber wir dürfen uns keine Fehler erlauben."

Remus pflichtete ihm bei, „Vielleicht hast du recht, Harry. Kommt, ihr beiden, auf zu Runde 1 mit deiner Mom, Ron."

Rons gesamte Körpersprache zeigte, dass er sich vor einer Diskussion mit seiner Mutter zu fürchten schien und Hermine musste lachen. Er sah seine Freundin gespielt verletzt an und sagte dann kleinlaut, „Du weißt, wie sie ist, wenn sie sich aufregt. Da will ich verständlicherweise nicht auf der falschen Seite der Argumente stehen."

Damit stiegen die drei ins Feuer zum Fuchsbau.

oooooOOOooooo

Draco zog Harry am Ärmel seine schmutzigen Roben zur Seite und ließ Liam und Puck in der Ecke stehen. Harry sah seinen Freund an, „Ist alles okay, Draco?" „Hab ich Dir heute schon gesagt, dass ich Dich liebe?", flüsterte der in sein Ohr, „falls nicht, dann hole ich das hiermit nach. Ich liebe Dich, Harry!" Draco konnte spüren, wie Harrys Körpertemperatur anstieg und trat einen Schritt zurück, um grinsend zu beobachten, wie Harry rot anlief, „Du siehst echt niedlich aus, wenn Du Dich schämst. Mal sehen, wie weit ich das noch ausbauen kann."

Draco stand wieder so nah bei Harry, dass ihre Körper sich berührten. Sein Atem kitzelte Harrys Hals und der schloss seine Augen in freudiger Erwartung. Dracos Hände glitten über seinen Rücken und er küsste ihn an diesem wirklich sehr empfindlichen Punkt hinter dem Ohr. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Harrys Mund und Madame Rosmerta schritt ein, „Jungs, oben habe ich noch freie Zimmer, aber hier unten haltet ihre Euch bitte zurück. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass das gerade ziemlich heiß ausgesehen hat."

Grinsend und pfeifend lief sie davon und Liam lag lachend auf dem Boden.

Draco stand ertappt da und besaß den Anstand, ein wenig rot zu werden. Harry allerdings fiel prompt in Ohnmacht und Draco konnte ihn nicht mehr auffangen. Bei dem Versuch allerdings warf er einen Tisch voll schmutzigem Geschirr um und verursachte eine riesige Sauerei und einen Heidenlärm.

Madame Rosmerta erschien wieder auf der Bildfläche und sah die beiden fassungslos an, „Jungs. Zimmer 4. Jetzt."

Draco zog Harry besitzergreifend hinter sich her und der kreischte für einen Moment hysterisch auf. Liam beobachtete die Szene amüsiert und grinste vor sich hin, als er Harrys flehenden Blick sah, der zu sagen schien, „Bitte lass mich nicht mit ihm allein!" Ein weiterer Lacher entschlüpfte Liam und er folgte ihnen die Treppe hoch.

oooooOOOooooo

Draco hatte Harry bereits in das Zimmer gestoßen und wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als Liam diese mit einem Wackeln des Nasenrückens zu stillstand brachte. Verwirrt riss Draco an der Türe herum, aber sie wollte sich nicht bewegen. Als Liam kurze Zeit später um die Ecke bog, verstand er und sah seinen neuen Freund wütend an, „Muss das jetzt sein?"

Liam ging gar nicht darauf ein. Er lief an Draco vorbei ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett. „Wie wär's, wenn wir in der Zwischenzeit Eure Fähigkeiten trainieren? Mir ist da wegen Dracos dunklem Mal eine Idee gekommen. Vielleicht wirkt es ja wie ein Parasit, der sich von seiner Lebenskraft ernährt. Das würde den Schatten auf seiner Aura erklären. Harry, womöglich kannst du es mit deinen Heilkräften beseitigen."

Dracos Wut war sofort verflogen und er gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden. Harry hatte interessiert gelauscht, aber da er seine Heilkräfte nicht bewusst einsetzen konnte, war er jetzt ein wenig niedergeschlagen, „Liam, du weißt doch, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie die funktionieren."

Liam sah Harry eindringlich an, „Genau deswegen üben wir ja jetzt. Schließ Deine Augen und versuch, Draco zu erspüren. Wenn Du seine Aura erkennen kannst, dann konzentriere Dich auf den Schatten, okay?"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Sich auf Draco zu konzentrieren fiel ihm nicht schwer, dessen Licht erstrahlte so hell, das es Harry blendete. Dann fixierte er das dunkle Mal. Es fühlte sich böse an, verständlicherweise, und schmutzig. Harrys Narbe begann zu prickeln und er stöhnte leise auf. Draco reagierte sofort, „Wenn es wehtut, dann hör auf, Harry, bitte!"

Der öffnete seine Augen wieder und sein leuchtendes Grün hatte sich in ein mattes Gold umgewandelt, „Mach Dir keine Sorgen um mich, es ist alles in Ordnung. Liam hatte Recht, das Mal entzieht Dir Deine Energien. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich es ja wirklich entfernen." Er legte seine Hand auf das dunkle Mal und hielt Dracos Arm fest, weil der ihn zurückziehen wollte. „Halt still, ich werde Dir nichts antun." Harrys Hand strahlte ein unwirkliches Licht aus, **„APERU!"** Ein kleiner Lichtpunkt leuchtete in der linken Augenhöhle des Totenkopfes auf und Harry erkannte ihn als die Quelle des Übels. **„OBEU MI, PERDIGU!"** Dracos Arm wurde von einer unglaublichen Wärme durchflutet und langsam aber sicher verblasste das Mal, bis nur noch die Umrisse sichtbar waren.

Harry brach erschöpft zusammen, war aber erleichtert, dass er seine Heilkraft jetzt einsetzen konnte.

Plötzlich flog Errol, die Eule der Weasleys gegen das Fenster. Liam öffnete das Fenster und Errol landete auf dem Bett. Ein Brief war an seinen Klauen festgebunden und Harry erkannte, dass es sich um einen Howler handelte, den er bestimmt Mrs. Weasley zu verdanken hatte.

Zögerlich öffnete Harry ihn, "Harrold James Potter, wie kannst du es wagen, uns deinen geliebten Draco vorzuenthalten? Na los, schwingt eure knackigen Ärsche ins Feuer macht euch auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau! Wir werden ihm schon nichts antun!"

Harrys Kinn fiel auf das Bett und Dracos Augenbrauen durchschlugen beinahe die Zimmerdecke. Liam fiel lachend auf den Boden, „Na los, ihr Knackärsche, wir sollten Molly lieber gehorchen, bevor sie uns abholen kommt." Damit zog er seine beiden Freunde in Richtung Feuerstelle.

TBC

--- # ---

APERU --- Erscheine!

OBEU MI --- Gehorche!

PERDIGU ---Verschwinde!


	17. Familienbande

**Disclaimer:** Nicht meins!

ooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooo

**Kapitel 16: Familienbande:**

Remus, Ron und Hermine stiegen im Fuchsbau aus dem Feuer und sofort kam Molly Weasley angerannt. „Was habt ihr nur wieder angestellt?", wollte sie direkt wissen, wartete aber nicht auf die Antwort, „Ihr hättet sterben können! Ron, als ich deinen Zeiger auf Lebensgefahr habe springen sehen, wusste ich doch direkt wieder, dass Harry und du, Hermine, auch dabei seid. Wieso macht ihr immer solche Sachen? Wollt ihr, dass ich jung und schön sterbe?"

Sie hatte sich theatralisch hingesetzt und fächerte sich jetzt mit ihrer Schürze Luft zu. Ron schämte sich zutiefst, Hermine grinste und Remus verdrehte die Augen. Dann ging Hermine zu Molly hinüber und umarmte sie lange, um schließlich das Wort zu ergreifen, „Mom, du musst dir keine Sorgen um uns machen, wir können gut auf uns selbst aufpassen. Außerdem hat sich in den letzten Stunden etwas zugetragen, dass alles verändert."

Hermine grinste jetzt und Ron versteckte sich hinter ihr. Remus hatte sich zu Molly an den Tisch gesetzt, „Es stimmt, Molly, wir müssen uns wirklich nicht mehr um sie sorgen. Ich habe die fünf heute Sachen machen sehen, da wären dir die Augen rausgefallen."

Die sah ihn ungläubig an, „Remus, sie sind noch Kinder, ich werde mir immer Sorgen um sie machen, egal wie alt sie sind! Aber was genau haben sie denn gemacht und warum sprichst du von fünf?"

Remus wusste, dass er sich verplappert hatte und Hermine sah ihn böse an, „Ach, Mom, wie wäre es, wenn wir es dir zeigen?" Damit zog sie Ron hinter sich her in den Garten.

Remus half Molly auf und begleitete sie dann, um einen besseren Sitzplatz zu finden.

Draußen hatten sich Ron und Hermine gegenüber voneinander hingestellt und bezogen Kampfpositionen. Ron war ein wenig unwohl, er konnte doch nicht gegen seine eigene Freundin kämpfen, aber ein Blick in Hermines Gesicht ließ seine Zweifel dahinschmelzen. Die sah nämlich aus, als hätte sie keine Probleme damit, Ron eine kleine Abreibung zu verpassen. Schmerzhaft fühlte er sich an Hermines Aviszauber erinnert und ging in Angriffsstellung.

Hermine lächelte triumphierend ob der Vorstellung ihre neuen Fähigkeiten austesten zu können, „Das hier wird nur ein Schaukampf, okay, Ron? Nichts zu schmerzhaftes, einverstanden?"

Ron nickte nur und ließ einen Feuerball über seinem Kopf erscheinen und Molly sprang auf, um ihren Sohn zu schützen, aber Remus hielt sie zurück, „Das wird nicht nötig sein, sieh einfach zu."

Hermine berührte inzwischen ganz leicht ihre Stirn und ihre Haare umschwirrten sie wild, sie hatten sich in Wasser verwandelt und so wartete sie auf Rons Angriff. Der schien erstaunt und ließ seinen Feuerball los fliegen. Hermine fing ihn ohne Probleme mit ihren Wasserkräften ab und er löste sich rauchend in Luft auf.

Jetzt war es an ihr, anzugreifen. Sie konzentrierte sich und eine große Welle raste auf ihren Freund zu. Dessen Körper ging in Flammen auf und er erhob sich in die Luft. Ein paar Meter über dem Boden lachte er begeistert, „Wie geil ist denn das hier?" Hermine fand Rons Fliegerei nicht so prickelnd und ließ Wassersäulen senkrecht aufsteigen. Nur knapp verfehlten sie Rons brennenden Körper, während er ungeschickt versuchte, ihnen auszuweichen. Seine jahrelange Quidditch-Begeisterung machte sich mal wieder bezahlt.

Molly schrie auf. Was taten die beiden da? Und wo waren ihre Zauberstäbe? Remus erkannte ihr Problem und versuchte zu erklären, „Molly, Ron und Hermine sind Elementals, das ist zumindest die offizielle Bezeichnung. Ron kann mit seinen Gedanken das Feuer manipulieren und Hermine das Wasser. Harry beherrscht das Element der Erde und, na ja, die Luft, der Luftelemental ist Draco Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy? Was geschah hier? Molly sah Remus verständnislos an. Wie war das passiert?

„Es kommt noch schlimmer, Molly. Es geht dabei um Harry. Er und Draco sind zusammen, ein Paar."

Molly Weasley kreischte hysterisch und fiel dann in Ohnmacht. Remus rollte wieder mit den Augen, wie dramatisch konnte man denn sein.

Ron und Hermine hatte inzwischen aufgehört, sich zu duellieren, aber erst, als Hermine ihren Ron einmal mit ihren Seifenblasen erwischt hatte. Sie eilten auf Remus und die ohnmächtige Molly zu, „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Ich habe ihr von Draco erzählt, genau genommen von Harry und Draco und da ist sie umgefallen. Wahrscheinlich kommt sie bald wieder zu sich.", sagte Remus gelassen, schließlich kannte er Molly schon seit ein paar Jahren und wusste deshalb, dass sie mit Harrys Geheimnis umgehen konnte. Wie er es prophezeit hatte, öffnete sie wenige Sekunden später ihre Augen und zwinkerte.

„Harry und Draco? Ehrlich?", waren ihre ersten Worte und sowohl Hermine als auch Ron bestätigten dies. Tränen rannen ihre rosigen Wangen hinab und sie schluchzte, „Warum ausgerechnet Malfoy? Die Trennung von Ginny fand ich ja schon schlimm genug und jetzt das…" Hermine legte ihrer Schwiegermutter sanft die Hand auf die Schulter, „Mom, Draco macht Harry glücklich. Du solltest ihn mal sehen, er lacht die ganze Zeit und jedes Mal wenn Draco ihn ansieht, dann wird er rot. Es ist so süß!", und im Vertrauen flüsterte sie noch hinzu, sodass weder Ron noch Remus es hören konnten, „Und Draco hat den leckersten Knackarsch dieser Hemisphäre, versprochen!"

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sagte dann, „Also Draco kann keinesfalls schlimmer als Fleur sein und die hab ich schließlich auch akzeptiert." Hermine grinste und die beiden Kerle sahen sich ungläubig an. Dass Molly so leicht zu überzeugen war hatten sie nicht erwartet, was ihr Hermine wohl ins Ohr geflüstert hatte?

„Die drei sind übrigens in Hogsmeade und warten auf eine Nachricht von uns. Wer kümmert sich darum?" fragte Remus schließlich und Molly mischte sich wieder ein, „Ich weiß da schon die perfekte Nachricht, lasst mich das mal machen. Ron, Hermine, wenn ihr Errol suchen gehen könntet und du, Remus, erklärst mir, wer die dritte Person ist, von der ihr schon die ganze Zeit sprecht."

Ron und Hermine rannten lachend durch den Garten und erledigten ihre Aufgabe, während Remus Molly von Liam und dem Kreis der Macht erzählte. Molly hatte ihre Nachricht in Windeseile geschrieben und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschienen die Kinder mit Errol im Schlepptau.

Molly band den kleinen roten Brief an sein Bein und schickte ihn dann los. Harry konnte sich ganz schön auf was gefasst machen und Draco Malfoy erst…

TBC


	18. Don Juans kleiner Bruder

**Disclaimer:** La la la la la –g–

oooooOOOooooo

**Kapitel 17: Don Juans kleiner Bruder:**

Vor der Feuerstelle stehend dachte Harry noch mal über Mrs. Weasleys Howler nach, wie hatten die drei das bloß gemacht? Hermine hatte doch nicht etwa den Imperiusfluch angewendet? Nein, Remus hätte das niemals zugelassen. Was sie ihr wohl erzählt alles hatten?

Draco spürte die innere Unruhe seines Geliebten und drückte seine Hand, „Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Sie klang nicht wirklich wütend, oder? Eher gespannt würde ich sagen."

Harry nickte nicht überzeugt und sprang mit den anderen ins Feuer zum Fuchsbau.

oooooOOOooooo

Auf der anderen Seite wartete Molly schon ungeduldig. Wie Draco mittlerweile wohl aussah? Als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er das genaue Abbild seines Vaters, zwar wunderschön, aber ein Arschloch. Allerdings musste er sich geändert haben, um einen Platz im Herzen ihres Harrys gefunden zu haben. Und auf diesen Liam war sie auch gespannt, der konnte sich auf was gefasst machen, so gefährliche Magie auf ihre Lieben anzuwenden.

Das Feuer leuchtete grün auf und wenige Sekunden später erschienen Harry, Draco und ein großgewachsener Typ. Harry sah aus als sei ihm übel und Draco hielt seine Hand fest in seiner. Der großgewachsene Typ stand neben den beiden und grinste Molly schelmisch an. Das musste Liam sein. Molly wurde rot, Hermine hatte ihr verschwiegen, dass er wie ein griechischer Gott aussah. Und so wenige Klamotten am Leib trug. Molly fiel wieder in Ohnmacht, aber Remus hatte schon damit gerechnet und fing sie auf. Er nahm ihre Schürze und fächerte ihr gelangweilt frische Luft zu, „Das du dich nicht einmal zusammenreißen kannst."

Ron und Hermine eilten an Harrys Seite und umarmten ihn, wobei Hermine ihm zuflüsterte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Liam hingegen kniete sich neben Molly und legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn, wodurch sie immer noch errötend die Augen aufschlug, „Hallo, Mrs. Weasley, schön Sie mal kennenzulernen. Harry hat mir schon so viel über sie erzählt." Und mit diesen Worten schenkte er der vor ihm auf dem Boden liegenden Frau sein verführerischstes Lächeln.

Die riss verträumt die Augen auf, „Oh hallo, freut mich auch. Sie müssen Liam sein." Der reichte ihr immer noch lächelnd die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Ein leichter Blitzschlag ließ Molly erzittern, als ihre Hände sich berührten und sie sah beschämt zur Seite und dachte, „Verdammt, Molly, der Kleine ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal volljährig, was geht eigentlich mit dir!"

Liam sah sie besorgt an, „Alles in Ordnung, Mrs. Weasley?" Die antwortete ein wenig panisch, „Oh ja, alles super. Kein Problem. Ich mach erst mal was zu essen. Harry und Draco, ihr könnt Percys altes Zimmer haben und Ron, ich weiß, dass Hermine und du jetzt endlich zusammen seid, aber sie schläft trotzdem bei Ginny. Und für Sie, Liam, finde ich auch noch was."

Bei der Erwähnung von Essen hatte Ron laut aufgeschrieen, was ihm einen bösen Blick seiner Mutter und Hermines Ellbogen in seinen Rippen eingebracht hatte. Remus beobachtete die ganze Szene amüsiert. Gott sei Dank war alles noch mal gut gegangen.

oooooOOOooooo

Nach dem Essen saß Harry mit Draco auf der Veranda hinter dem Haus der Weasleys. Es war kühl geworden und Harry hatte begonnen zu zittern, deshalb war Draco zu Mrs. Weasley gegangen, die ihm auch prompt eine Decke für die beiden gab. Zuvor jedoch hatte sie ihn beiseite genommen und ihn drohend angesehen, „Draco, die Muggel haben ein Sprichwort, es lautet –Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten–. Aber wenn du meinem kleinen Harry wehtust, dann werde ich dich jagen wie einen räudigen Hund, was du eigentlich auch bist und dich zur Strecke bringen. Langsam, ganz langsam." Dann lächelte sie ihn an und ging pfeifend wieder an die Hausarbeit.

Zitternd wie ein Blatt im Wind ging Draco wieder auf die Terrasse und legte die Decke um Harry und sich selbst. Der bemerkte Dracos Zittern und lachte, „So kalt? Ich dachte, dass ihr Slytherins kalte, feuchte Orte zu schätzen wisst."

„Ich hatte gerade eine Begegnung der unheimlichen Art mit Rons Mutter, der möchte ich definitiv nicht im Dunkeln begegnen, nicht noch mal zumindest.", dann schüttelte er sich.

„Etwas heiße Schokolade, um Dich abzulenken?", fragte Harry verführerisch. Draco hob die Augenbraue an. So forsch kannte er Harry gar nicht. Es fühlte sich jedoch gut an und so ging er darauf ein. Sekunden später hatten die beiden große Tassen voll dampfender Schokolade in den Händen und schlürften genüsslich das bittersüße Getränk.

Draco stöhnte leise auf, Harrys Kreation war wirklich köstlich. Mit schokoladeverschmiertem Mund grinste Harry seinen Freund an und küsste ihn dann auf die Backe. Ein Kussmund aus Schokolade blieb zurück und Draco reagierte gespielt entrüstet, „Harry, jetzt bin ich total verklebt und muss mich waschen gehen. Kommst du mit unter die Dusche?" Harry ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und rannte förmlich hinter Draco die alte Treppe hoch. Mrs. Weasley beobachtete sie kopfschüttelnd, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren.

oooooOOOooooo

Liam saß unterdessen auf dem Dach und meditierte. Im Schneidersitz hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung. Als sein Atem langsam und stetig ging, öffnete er gemächlich die Augen und erkannte ein helles Licht, dass ihn umgab. Diesen Zustand hatte er sich erhofft, jetzt war er eins mit sich selbst und seine Gedanken waren von selten erreichter Klarheit.

„Warum war Tom nicht selbst in der Winkelgasse?", fragte er sich nachdenklich, „die paar Todesser waren doch bestimmt nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver und er kümmerte sich derweil persönlich um etwas Wichtigeres. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er im Schilde führt, was er als nächstes vorhat."

Puck saß auf Liams Schulter und spielte mit seinem Haar. Liam musste grinsen, „Du hast recht, ich mache mir zu viele Gedanken. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber über die absurden Geschichten des heutigen Tages nachdenken. Hast du Molly gesehen? Wie die auf Draco reagiert hat. Und auf mich erst.", Liam musste lachen und Puck krächzte angewidert. „Okay, ich halte mich zurück, aber du musst zugeben, dass Molly ein Fall für sich ist." Im Haus hörte er, wie eine Dusche angestellt wurde, begleitet von infantilem Kichern.

TBC


	19. Irrungen & Wirrungen

**Disclaimer: **In Ermangelung meiner geistigen und körperlichen Integrität, blah blah blah...

oooooOOOooooo

**Kapitel 18: Irrungen & Wirrungen:**

Am nächsten Morgen wurden Harry und Draco von einer schreienden Mrs. Weasley geweckt, „Ron, Hermine, habe ich euch nicht verboten, in einem Zimmer zu schlafen? Von dir hätte ich das ja erwartet Ron, aber du, Hermine? Warum hört hier eigentlich nie jemand auf mich? Liam ist gestern Abend auch verschwunden, weiß der Teufel, wo er die Nacht verbracht hat und ich traue mich gar nicht in Percys Zimmer zu gehen, weil ich Angst davor habe, Harry und Draco bei irgendwas zu überraschen, was ich nun wirklich nicht sehen sollte."

Hermine fing an zu lachen, „Sie haben die Türe abgeschlossen, oder?" Grimmig flüsterte Molly Weasley vor sich hin, „Ja, als ob sie mir nicht trauen würden!"

Liam lag ausgestreckt auf dem Dach, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen den Geräuschen der Umgebung, darunter auch Mollys Ausbruch. Belustigt erinnerte er sich daran, wie Hermine vor ein paar Stunden im Schutze der Dunkelheit aus Ginnys Zimmer geflüchtet und zu Ron hinübergeschlichen war. Harry und Draco waren längst fertig mit Duschen gewesen und Draco musste wirklich schmutzig gewesen sein, denn er und Harry hatten Stunden in dem kleinen Badezimmer verbracht, begleitet von heftigem Kichern und gelegentlichem Stöhnen. Als Liam Molly hatte durchs Haus schleichen hören, hatte er ihr Zimmer vorsichtshalber mit einem Fingerschnippen versiegelt. Sie hatte schnell noch die Küche aufgeräumt und dabei Selbstgespräche über seine Tattoos geführt, er würde ihr später ein paar der Symbole erklären, aber jetzt war es erst mal Zeit zum Frühstücken.

Grazil stand Liam auf und sprang dann vom Dach, wobei er beinahe lautlos landete und ich dann flink in Richtung Küche aufmachte. Die Töpfe und Pfannen arbeiteten bereits auf Hochtouren und als er sich gerade ein Stück Bacon in den sabbernden Mund schieben wollte, da traf ihn Mollys Geschirrtuch, „Liam, genascht wird nicht! Wenn Sie nach Harry und Draco sehen würden, dann kümmere ich mich weiter um das Essen."

Sich ausgiebig gerügt fühlend, lief Liam die Treppe hoch, zu Harrys und Dracos Zimmer und ließ die Tür aufschnappen. Harry saß sich die grünen Augen reibend im Bett und Draco war wohl wieder eingeschlafen, der alte Morgenmuffel. Die Bettdecke war heruntergerutscht und ihre durchtrainierten Oberkörper lagen frei. Durch die geöffnete Tür gelangte ein leichter Luftzug ins Zimmer und sorgte dafür, dass Draco sich unwillkürlich im Schlaf drehte, sein Gesicht lag jetzt auf Harrys linkem Oberschenkel und Harry gähnte ausgelassen, während er seine Arme weit von sich streckte.

Gelassen lehnte Liam gegen den schiefen Rahmen der Tür und beobachtete die beiden für eine kleine Weile. Draco wälzte sich herum, als könne er keine bequeme Position finden und Harry schlief offensichtlich sitzend mit geöffneten Augen weiter. Da fasste er einen gar teuflischen Plan diabolischen Ausmaßes.

Mit einem kleinen Anlauf sprang er auf das Bett seiner beiden Freunde. Harry kreischte hysterisch los und klammerte sich an der Bettdecke fest, Draco allerdings fiel vor Schreck aus dem Bett und landete mit einem leisen Klatschen auf den Holzbrettern des Zimmerbodens. Dort liegend zwinkerte er ein paar Mal verwirrt und schlief dann weiter. Harry zitterte unterdessen wie Espenlaub, „Liam? Bist Du verrückt? Willst Du mich umbringen? Und wo ist Draco? Der war doch grade noch da…"

Er nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und zog sie an. Als sich seine Sicht aufgeklärt hatte, sah er, dass Liam mit einem breiten Grinsen im Schneidersitz neben ihm saß und auf irgendwas zu warten schien. Plötzlich stürzte er sich auf Harry und kitzelte ihn, was das Zeug hielt. Harrys Lachen erfüllte den Raum und sorgte dafür, dass Draco endlich aufwachte.

„Was bei Salazar Slytherin macht ihr da? Ich will auch mitspielen…", kam es vom Boden und wenige Augenblicke später sprang Draco auch noch mit auf das ohnehin bereits überbelastete Bett. Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören und die drei saßen kichernd auf dem Boden.

„Ich wollte Euch eigentlich nur aufwecken, Molly wartet nämlich mit dem Frühstück auf uns, aber dann habt ihr selber so appetitlich ausgesehen, so total verschlafen und da hat es mich wohl einfach überkommen. Aber jetzt müssen wir los, sonst isst Ron den ganzen Bacon auf!", erklärte Liam schmunzelnd und zog die beiden halbnackten Jungs hinter sich die Treppe zur Küche herunter.

oooooOOOooooo

Molly stand gerade an der Spüle und kümmerte sich um das dreckige Geschirr, als die fünf plötzlich die Treppe runtergestürmt kamen. Ron hatte den wohligen Geruch frisch gemachten Frühstücks gerochen und Hermine folgte ihm, er trug nur seine alten Lieblingsboxershorts und sie hatte ein langes Seidennachthemd mit Spitzenrand an. Hinter ihnen fielen Liam, Harry und Draco beinahe die Treppe runter, auch diese drei hatten kaum einen Fetzen am Leib.

Als Molly die fünf erblickte, wendete sie sich auch direkt wieder ab und trocknete weiter ihre gerade gespülten Teller ab. Merlin sei Dank war Arthur noch im Ministerium, wenn der sie jetzt so sehen würde, wie peinlich wäre das denn. Sie kümmerte sich weiter um ihre Hausarbeit, als Ron mit vollem Mund zu sprechen begann, „Jungs, ihr werdet nicht glauben, was wir beide letzte Nacht getan haben." Molly gab einen schrillen Kreischer zum Besten, „Ronald Weasley, wie kannst du es wagen, so über deine Beziehung mit Hermine zu prahlen. Als ob Harry und Draco nicht wüssten, wie das geht, laut genug waren sie ja schließlich."

Der gesamte Raum wurde totenstill, das einzige Geräusch war ein ersticktes Lachen von Liam, der es sich unbedingt verkneifen wollte. Harry und Draco wurden rot und starrten gebannt auf ihre Teller. Hermine ebenso, nur Ron hatte irgendwas nicht mitgekriegt, „Mom, ich spreche von unserem Element-Duell. Aber mit dem Rest hat sie Recht, Ihr beiden seid ganz schön laut gewesen und ich werde nie wieder dieses Badezimmer betreten können.", wandte er sich schließlich zu seinen beiden beschämten Freunden.

„Sorry, Jungs", entschuldigte sich Molly, „das müssen die ganzen frei schwebenden Hormone in der Luft sein. Ihr könnt hier natürlich treiben, was ihr wollt. Meinen Segen sollt ihr haben."

Die beiden nickten zögerlich und alle aßen still weiter.

Plötzlich leuchtete das Feuer im Kamin grün auf und die Zwillinge standen staubbeschmutzt im Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo, Mom. Was gibt's zum Essen?", dann sahen sie, dass das Frühstück bereits in vollem Gange war und ein Haufen halbnackter Leute um den Tisch versammelt war. Ron mit seiner Hermine, ein Unbekannter mit vielen coolen Tätowierungen und neben Harry saß niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy.

TBC


	20. Es ist noch nicht vorbei

**Disclaimer: **Nicht meins, obwohl, n paar Sachen natürlich schon –**g**–

**-----**

**Kapitel 19: Es ist noch nicht vorbei:**

**-----**

Harrys Kinn fiel gen Frühstückstisch. Er hatte die Zwillinge Fred und George ganz vergessen und jetzt standen sie mitten im Raum, ebenso unvorbereitet wie er es war. Das Schlimmste ahnend stand er die Arme beschwichtigend erhoben auf, „Hi ihr zwei, alles klar? Ja, Draco ist hier, aber es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht. Bitte geht jetzt nicht in die Luft."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich einen Augenblick an und dann sprach Fred, oder vielleicht auch George, „Harry, lass mich raten, Draco und du habt endlich … " Gefolgt von seinem Zwilling, „ … zueinander gefunden und seid jetzt ein Paar? Keine Sorge, wir wetten schon seit Jahren …" Der erste Zwilling ergriff wieder das Wort, „darauf, wann ihr endlich kapiert, dass ihr euch von ganzem Herzen liebt."

Der gesamte Raum wurde still, das einzig hörbare Geräusch gaben die sich selbst waschenden Frühstücksteller von sich. Harry stand fassungslos da und Draco kniff irritiert die Augen zusammen, „Ihr wusstet es? Wir wussten es ja selber noch nicht einmal. Wie bei Salazar habt ihr das erraten?"

Fred und George lachten und sagten dann gemeinsam, „Es ist zwar nur ein altes Sprichwort, aber ---Was sich liebt, das neckt sich--- Okay, eure Neckereien waren teilweise ganz schön sadistisch, aber wenn ihr auf die Schiene steht …"

Draco räusperte sich empört und Harry begann zu erröten. Hermine lachte leise und Ron verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Molly hingegen sah träumerisch gen Zimmerdecke und seufzte dann.

„Anderes Thema Draco, wärst du vielleicht interessiert daran, wertvolle Anteile an der angesagtesten Scherzartikelfirma der Zaubererwelt käuflich zu erwerben?", fragte Fred neugierig, nachdem sein Bruder und er sich hingesetzt hatten. „Wir bleiben natürlich die Hauptaktionäre, aber mit Weasleys Scherzartikeln lässt sich ganz schön der Schotter einfahren."

Dracos Augen funkelten begierig. Auch wenn er die Weasley-Zwillinge bisher nicht sonderlich leiden konnte, sie schienen doch cool zu sein und ihre Spielsachen hatten ihm immer große Freude bereitet. „Okay, Deal. Meine Anwälte setzen sich mit euren Anwälten in Verbindung." Dann legte er sein gewinnenstes Malfoy-Lächeln auf und zwinkerte.

-----

Während die Zwillinge unten aßen und sich eine von Mollys gefürchteten Standpauken anhören mussten, machten sich die anderen auf in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Nachdem sie sich geduscht und angezogen hatten, Harry und Draco kamen mit roten Ohren und keuchend als letzte an, planten die Fünf ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

Zuerst einmal mussten die restlichen Horcruxe gefunden werden, bevor sie Voldemort überhaupt bekämpfen konnten. Nach stundenlangem Diskutieren warf Harry erschöpft die Arme in die Luft und schrie. Einfach so. Nachdem er seiner Frustration Luft gemacht hatte, setzte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder hin und seufzte dann, „Das hier wird doch nie was! Woher sollen wir wissen, welche Gegenstände Tom für seine Horcruxe benutzt hat? Vielleicht ist sogar Nagini einer davon und die ist schließlich ein Lebewesen. Wir wissen nichts, absolut nichts!"

Draco nahm die Hand seines Geliebten und streichelte sanft dessen Handrücken, „Ich werde nach Malfoy-Manor zurückkehren und die Bibliothek durchforsten, vielleicht wusste mein Vater ja etwas über diese Seelensplitterteile, die Du suchst." Aber das beruhigte Harry ganz und gar nicht, „Bist Du verrückt? Hast du vergessen, dass die Todesser nach Dir suchen? In deinem alten Haus suchen die doch zuerst nach Dir. Nein, das funktioniert nicht. Hermine, schreibst Du bitte Professor McGonagall und fragst sie, ob Du die Hogwartsbibliothek benutzen darfst, auch die eigentlich verbotenen Bereiche? Das ist die größte Ansammlung von Büchern, die ich jemals gesehen habe. Da muss doch irgendwas zu finden sein."

Liam meldete sich zu Wort, „Warum fragen wir nicht eure Tiergottheiten, die sind schließlich schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit in dieser Welt. Vielleicht haben sie eine Idee, oder sogar etwas Besseres." Harry dachte sofort an Genbu, die Schildkröte hatte einen sehr weisen Eindruck gemacht, womöglich wusste er ja wirklich etwas. Auch Dracos Elementar fiel ihm ein, der kleine süße Tiger Byaako und er musste grinsen. Ob der wohl immer noch versuchen würde, Draco zum Spielen zu überreden? Das würde er gerne sehen.

Also rief er nach Genbu und bat seine Freunde, auch ihre Elementare zu rufen. Genbu erschien in der Gestalt eines alten Mannes und lächelte Harry fröhlich an. Byaako war in seiner Tigerform aufgetaucht und sprang aufgeregt um Draco herum. Ron stand mit den Händen vorm Gesicht in einer entlegenen Ecke und musste sich Hermines Geschrei anhören, sie wollte wissen, warum eine nackte Frau sich an seinen Roben zu schaffen machte. Suzaku ließ deshalb von ihm ab und wandte sich zu Seiryuu, der die ganze Szene gelangweilt beobachtete.

„Genbu", sagte Harry besorgt, „ich glaube, dass wir eure Hilfe brauchen könnten. Hast du von einem bösen Zauberer namens Lord Voldemort gehört?" Genbu nickte traurig, „Ja, Harry, aber ich denke, wir sollten diesen verwirrten Mann bei seinem richtigen Namen nennen. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Furcht vor dem Namen stärkt nur die Furcht vor der Sache an sich."

Hermine nickte begeistert, „Das sage ich schon seit der zweiten Klasse, aber hört jemand auf mich? NEIN, natürlich nicht." „Mach dir nichts draus, Kleines. Mich ignorieren die andern auch immer", warf Seiryuu ein und als ihm klar wurde, dass Hermine und er doch eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten, musste er lachen, „Ich will meinen Freunden nur helfen, aber anscheinend übertreibe ich es manchmal. Geht dir nicht zufällig genauso, oder, Hermine?" Die lachte jetzt auch, „Ja, dabei will ich doch nur nicht, dass ihnen etwas zustößt." Die beiden nickten sich an und waren von da an die besten Freunde.

„JEDENFALLS", sagte Harry etwas lauter, um wieder zurück zum Thema zuführen, „jedenfalls haben wir keine Ahnung, welche Objekte oder vielleicht sogar Lebewesen Volde- ich meine Tom als Träger seiner Seele auserwählt haben könnte und Liam meinte, dass ihr möglicherweise ein paar Ideen haben könntet."

Genbu nickte wieder, „Ja, aber ich weiß nur von einem. Godric Griffindors Nachtstahlamulett. Und ich kann euch sogar an den Ort führen, wo es versteckt ist, aber keine Zauber kann es zerstören. Es soll den Träger vor Schaden beschützten und hält die Mächte der Finsternis fern, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie es in Toms Hände fallen konnte. Nachtstahl ist unverwüstbar, weder Magie noch rohe Gewalt können ihm in seiner fixierten Form etwas anhaben."

„Vielleicht kann ich da irgendwie weiterhelfen. Ich habe Gewalt über Energie und Materie, schon vergessen, wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich nicht die Matrix dieses popeligen Amuletts brechen kann.", sagte Liam unbeschwert und grinste Harry dann gewinnend an, „Das schaffen Wir schon, mach Dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Schließlich sind Wir jetzt Freunde und halten zusammen, nicht wahr?"

Harrys Augen begannen zu tränen und seine Freunde umringten ihn zu einer Gruppenumarmung.

Etwas abseits standen die Elementare: Genbu lächelte weise, Seiryuus Blick war mal wieder ausdruckslos, Suzaku seufzte emotional und Byaako, immer noch in Tigerform, zerrte an Dracos Hosenbein, der versuchte, ihn mit dem Fuß wegzuschieben, aber kläglich versagte.

TBC


	21. Die PhönixInseln

**Sorry, **dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe, das Leben, ihr wisst ja, wies läuft g

---#---

**Disclaimer:** Nicht meins, na ja, n paar Sachen vielleicht…

---#---

**Kapitel 20: Die Phönix-Inseln:**

---#---

Harry war glücklich. Ein seliges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Wärme erfüllte seinen Körper. Die Umarmung seiner Freunde hatte ihn aus den kalten Klauen der Verzweiflung befreit und alles erschien möglich. Griffindors Amulett. Widerwillig lösten sich die Freunde wieder und beobachteten sich beschämt ob des emotionalen Moments. Harry strahlte sie an, „Danke, das habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht. Und jetzt machen wir uns auf den Weg. Genbu? Wo genau befindet sich das Amulett?"

Genbu stützte sich auf seinem Stab ab und dachte nach, „Godric war wie du, Harry, ein Erdelemental. Er war einer der liebevollsten und warmherzigsten Menschen, die ich jemals kennengelernt habe. Nur sein Mut war noch größer. Nachdem er erweckt wurde, hat er seinen Talisman an einem Ort versteckt, der nur von einem anderen Erdelemental erreicht werden kann. Im dunklen Herzen der Erde. Harry, um dorthin vorzudringen, musst du dich konzentrieren. Nur du kannst es finden, als Godrics Erbe, sowohl genetisch als auch energetisch. Nur du kannst es erspüren."

Ron jubelte, aber die anderen blickten zu Harry, der niedergeschlagen zu Boden starrte. „Genbu, ich kann meine Fähigkeiten nicht bewusst einsetzen. Die paar Male, an denen ich meine wahre Macht einsetzen konnte, war es mir nicht möglich, sie auch zu kontrollieren. Eine Stimme in meinem Inneren sagte mir, was zu tun sei und ich habe einfach nur losgelassen und mich der Energie hingegeben. Eigentlich habe ich keine Ahnung, was zu tun ist!"

Das ließ Ron verstummen. Draco ging zu seinem Freund und nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände. „Dann tu das noch einmal, Harry. Konzentriere Dich auf das Gefühl, das Dir die Stimme vermittelt. Versuche die Stimme in deinem Inneren zu finden, die Energie, die durch Dich fließt. Ich werde Dein Anker sein. Zusammen können Wir es schaffen."

Das brachte Harrys Enthusiasmus wieder zurück. „Ja, Du hast Recht. Zusammen können Wir alles schaffen."

Seiryuu räusperte sich, „Um diese Verbindung einzugehen, müsst ihr an einen Ort, an dem sowohl Erde als auch Luft vorhanden sind. Im Freien, eine Waldlichtung oder ein Gebirgsplateau. Dort seid ihr am stärksten. An so einem Ort könnte es gelingen."

„Ich kenne genau die richtige Stelle, kommt, fasst Euch bei den Händen und bildet einen Kreis", meldete Liam sich zu Wort und die anderen gehorchten, „schließt Eure Augen und vertraut mir. Die Reise kann ein wenig unfreundlich sein." PLOPP.

-----

Einen Augenblick später fühlten die Freunde, wie eine warme süßliche Brise sie umwehte.

„Willkommen auf den Phönix-Inseln. Hier sind alle Elemente vereint. Hier sind wir alle auf dem Höhepunkt unserer Macht", lächelte Liam und seine Freunde öffneten die Augen, um die Umgebung zu bewundern. Sie befanden sich an einem wunderschönen, schneeweißen Strand, der von türkisen Wellen und einem Dschungel in allen möglichen Grüntönen gesäumt wurde. Der Duft von Blumen erfüllte die Luft und Vogelgezwitscher ertönte aus allen Richtungen.

„Kommt, da hinten kenne ich eine kleine malerische Lichtung, die für euer Vorhaben geradezu wie geschaffen ist."

Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie ihr Ziel, die verwunschene Lichtung. Der Boden war von Moos überwuchert, ebenso wie die hohen Bäume, deren Blätterdach kühlenden Schatten bot.

Harrys Augen glitzerten, als er die idyllische Schönheit dieses Ortes in sich aufsog, er konnte die wilde Magie spüren, die sie umgab, in der Erde, der Luft, den Pflanzen, sogar den kleinen Felsen, die kreisförmig auf der Lichtung verteilt lagen. Plötzlich hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ein verführerischer Singsang erfüllte seine Gedanken.

Liam bemerkte die Veränderung sofort, „Draco, nimm Harrys Hände in deine und setzt Euch im Schneidersitz einander gegenüber auf den Boden. Harry hört jetzt die Stimme, aber er hat Schwierigkeiten, sich darauf einzulassen. Du musst ihm helfen und ihn beruhigen."

Harrys Augen begannen zu strahlen und der Singsang erfüllte die gesamte Lichtung. Dracos Hände kribbelten von der gewaltigen magischen Kraft, die von seinem Harry ausging, „Ich bin bei Dir, hab keine Angst, vergiss niemals, gemeinsam kann uns niemand etwas antun."

Unerwartet erstrahlten jetzt auch Dracos Augen in einem unwirklichen Licht. Sowohl sein als auch Harrys Atem ging stoßweise und ihre Herzen schlugen im Gleichklang. Über ihnen erschien eine goldene Lichtkugel, die einem Globus sehr ähnlich sah. Die Kontinente waren deutlich zu erkennen und überall glitzerten helle Lichtpunkte.

Liam setzte zu einer Erklärung an, „Was Ihr da leuchten seht, das sind Orte der Macht, wo wilde Magie ungestört von Muggeln und Zauberern im Æther umherschwirrt. Und die kleinen Punkte stellen Ansammlungen von Zauberern dar. Seht Ihr, das hier sind die Phönix-Inseln."

Liam deutete auf den hellsten Punkt, „Das ist die wilde Magie um uns herum und auch unsere Macht. Harry? Konzentriere Dich auf die Stimme, lausche auf die Worte in deinem Herzen und finde das dunkle Herz der Erde."

Die äußerste Schicht der Kugel verblasste und das Innenleben wurde deutlich erkennbar. Im Zentrum erschien ein dunkler Fleck.

Liam lachte triumphierend auf, „Godric, du schlauer Hund!"

Ron zwinkerte irritiert, aber Hermine begriff sofort, „Ronald, das dunkle Herz der Erde ist keine Höhle, wie ich mir zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern das Zentrum von Harrys Macht. Es ist in ihm."

Plötzlich erstrahlte in der Dunkelheit ein Lichtblitz und Sekunden später erschien an seiner Stelle das Nachtstahlamulett. Eine mattglänzende Scheibe mit sieben Kristallen schwebte über den Fünf. Langsam glitt es tiefer und hielt genau zwischen Harry und Draco an. Das Leuchten in Harrys und Dracos Augen begann zu verlöschen, aber der Singsang ertönte weiter.

„Godric Griffindors Nachstahlamulett!", flüsterte Harry leise und Draco beobachtete es fasziniert, „Ich habe es geschafft!" Zögerlich ergriff er den Talisman und spürte augenblicklich das Brennen seiner Narbe. „Genbu hatte Recht, das hier ist einer von Toms Horcruxen. Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch vernichten."

Liam streckte seine Hand aus, „Darf ich, Harry?" Der gab ihm den magischen Gegenstand und Liam begann sofort mit dem Scannen, „Das hier ist alt, sehr viel älter als unser Godric Griffindor. Die Magie, die in diesem Teil steckt, ist so intensiv, dass sie meine Hand verbrennt. Die Allerersten haben das hier geschaffen. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie Tom hiermit rummurksen konnte. Entweder er ist stärker, als wir alle dachten, oder aber er hatte Hilfe von ganz tief unten."

Ahnungslosigkeit erschien auf den Gesichtern der anderen vier und Liam klärte sie auf, „Chaosmagie. Tom spielt offensichtlich in einer anderen Liga. Sollte die Chaosmagie aus seinem Inneren stammen, dann haben wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns, bevor wir ihn vernichten können, aber wenn er einen Pakt mit den Chaosdämonen geschlossen hat, um das hier zu fabrizieren, dann haben wir eine sehr reelle Chance."

TBC


	22. Chaos in Griffindors Amulett

**Phooey, **jetzt habe ich seit beinahe zehn Monaten keine neues Kapitel mehr geschrieben und heute hat mich ganz plötzlich die Muse geküsst –g–

---#---

**Disclaimer:** HP und so weiter gehört natürlich J.K.Rowling, aber ihr habt bestimmt schon gemerkt, dass das hier AU und OOC ist, daher gehört ein Teil auch mir –g–

---#---

Oh, und ich habe mittlerweile das siebte und hoffentlich NICHT letzte Buch gelesen und es wird keine Spoiler geben, wenn ich es verhindern kann ;)

---#---

**Kapitel 21: Chaos in Griffindors Amulett:**

---#---

„Chaosmagie?", wie konnte es sein, dass Harry noch nie von so etwas gehört hatte. Fragend wandte er sich zu seiner Freundin Hermine, aber selbst die schüttelte ihren wild gelockten Kopf, „Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was Chaosmagie sein soll. Ich war bisher immer der Meinung, dass Magie weder gut noch böse sei, sondern erst durch den Zauberer oder die Hexe und wie diese Person sie gebraucht, definiert wird."

„Da liegst du gar nicht so falsch, Hermine", grinste Liam. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Hermine lächelte, während Harry, Draco und Ron nur mit den Augen rollten.

„Chaosmagie funktioniert vollkommen anders als alles, was ihr in Hogwarts beigebracht bekommen habt, daher wundert es mich auch nicht, dass ihr diese Bezeichnung noch niemals gehört habt. Wenn ihr eure „normale" Magie verwendet, für Zauber oder Flüche, dann braucht ihr dafür den Willen, eure Macht einzusetzen und ein Ziel. Chaosmagie dagegen hat eine Art eigenes Bewusstsein und man muss ihr nur erlauben, ihren Weg zu gehen und sie kümmert sich um alles Weitere. Chaosmagie kann nicht kontrolliert werden und bringt alles durcheinander, daher auch der Name."

Liam konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Amulett, „Okay, brechen wir mal deine Verteidigungsmechanismen."

Er knackte mit seinen Fingern und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, ebenso der kleine Kristall auf seiner Stirn. Das Amulett schwebte ungefähr zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und war in ein unheimliches Licht gehüllt. Ein bedrohliches Summen erfüllte die Lichtung und die fünf Freunde sahen sich besorgt um. Liam richtete das Wort an sie, „Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich hatte erwartet, dass dieses Artefakt über gewisse Schutzschilde verfügt, schließlich stammt es von den Allerersten. Wenn ich durch die Schilde durch bin, dann müssen wir in das Innere, um nach Toms Seelenfragment zu suchen. Wenn ich uns in das Amulett gebracht habe, dann dürft ihr nichts glauben, was euch eure Sinne sagen; nichts, was ihr seht, nichts, was ihr hört und schon gar nicht, was ihr fühlt."

Mittlerweile wurde Liam von einigen Wänden aus Licht von dem Amulett getrennt. Die ersten drei Schichten zerfielen sehr schnell unter seinen geübten Zaubern, aber danach schien kein Durchkommen mehr zu sein.

„Sieht aus, als müsste ich die schweren Geschütze auffahren", war sein einziger Kommentar. Leises Flüstern entwich seinen Lippen und plötzlich hörte das Summen des Amuletts auf, während Liams Tätowierungen lebendig werden zu schienen. Teile der Symbole umschwebten seinen Körper und prallten dann gegen Schutzmauern des vor ihm schwebenden Artefakts. Die äußeren Schichten begannen zu flimmern und diesen Moment nutzte der Elementar der Macht. Seine Finger verwandelten sich in lange Klauen und diese nutzte er, um die Schilde vor seinen Augen zu zertrümmern.

Kleine Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf Liams Stirn gebildet, als er nach ein paar Minuten den letzten Wall durchbrach und endlich wieder Stille auf der Lichtung eintrat.

„Allmächtiger, das war anstrengend. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Allerersten so mächtig waren", erwiderte Liam lächelnd, als er sich zum Atemholen auf den Boden fallen ließ. Seine Tattoos waren wieder an ihrem alten Platz und sowohl das Leuchten seines Kristalls, als auch seiner Augen verblasste langsam, aber sicher.

Besorgt versammelten sich die vier anderen Elementale um ihren am Boden liegenden Freund. Sein Atem ging schwer und er sah sehr erschöpft aus, seine braunen Locken klebten verschwitzt an seiner Stirn.

„Liam, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Harry aufgeregt und legte seinem neuen Freund eine Hand auf die sich schnell auf- und abbewegende Brust. Augenblicklich begann diese zu leuchten und Liams Atem beruhigte sich wieder. Verwirrt zog Harry seine Hand zurück und blickte fragend in Liams funkelnde Augen. „Danke Harry, auch wenn das nicht wirklich nötig war." „Gern geschehen, was auch immer ich gerade getan habe", war Harrys perplexe Antwort. Dann half er Liam auf und wartete auf eine Erklärung, die auch prompt folgte.

„Du hast meine Energiereserven wieder aufgefüllt und mich damit ganz schön zum Kribbeln gebracht. Das hier", Liam deutete auf seinen Körper, „ist kein menschlicher Körper, nur eine Form, die ich angenommen habe, um unter euch Sterblichen nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Meine Kraft wäre in wenigen Minuten sowieso wieder da gewesen. Trotzdem danke, du hast deine neuen Fähigkeiten instinktiv eingesetzt, um einem vermeintlich verletzten Freund zu helfen. Vielen Dank."

Diese Erklärung schien Harry einzuleuchten und sein Kopf nahm eine leichte Röte an, woraufhin er verlegen zu Boden blickte und mit seinem rechten Fuß einen kleinen Kieselstein durch die Gegend schob. Draco konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und als er den Blick seines Geliebten sah, hob er beschwichtigend die Arme, „Tut mir Leid, aber du bist unglaublich süß, wenn du dich schämst." Harry schnaubte daraufhin hörbar und rollte mit den Augen, „Ich bin vieles, aber nicht süß, verstanden?" Dracos Lachen hatte sich zu einem Grinsen beruhigt, als Hermine sich zu Wort meldete, „So sehr es mir weh tut, Draco recht geben zu müssen, aber das sah gerade wirklich süß aus." Alle Augen richteten sich auf Hermine, gefolgt von Rons gespielt schmollendem, „Hey, schon vergessen, dass du MEINE Freundin bist?"

Schallendes Lachen erhellte die Lichtung, als alle fünf die Anspannungen der letzten Minuten vergaßen.

„Okay, dann machen wir uns mal auf in die Höhle des nicht so sprichwörtlichen Löwen. Bildet einen um Kreis um Griffindors Amulett und ich bringe uns rein", Liams Anweisungen folgend fassten dich die Elementale an den Händen, „Und denkt daran, glaubt nichts, was ihr da drinnen seht."

Leises Flüstern war zu hören und wenige Sekunden später spürten die Fünf ein leichtes Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, ähnlich dem Gefühl bei der Benutzung eines Portschlüssels.

TBC


	23. Exkurs 2: New York, Rio, Tokyo

**Exkurs No. 2: New York, Rio, Tokyo:**

**---------------**

Das hier ist NICHT ernst gemeint, nur einer von meinen irren Einfällen!! Bitte hasst mich nicht!!

**---------------**

Harry erwachte aus unruhigem Schlaf, merkwürdige Dinge hatte er geträumt. Er und seine Freunde hatten Miniröcke angehabt, wobei Hermines wirklich gut aussah. Aber auch er, Draco, Ron und Liam hatten diese unmöglichen Dinger angehabt. Er atmete schwer, sein Puls raste und er schwitzte, doch Draco bekam von alledem nichts mit. Der schlief tief und fest neben seinem Geliebten und lächelte, während er wiederholt Harrys Namen stöhnte.

Harry wurde rot. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Dracos Liebe ihm gegenüber sich sehr oft auf der physischen Ebene widerspiegelte, aber dass der blonde Slytherinjunge sogar wollüstig von ihm träumte, dass hätte er nicht gedacht.

Harry stand auf und sah auf den magischen Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch. 3:30 Uhr. Lange vor Sonnenaufgang. Er stöhnte angestrengt und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Meditationszimmer. Dort fiel es ihm sehr viel leichter, seine elementaren Kräfte zu schulen und auf dem Boden sitzend begann er sich zu konzentrieren, bis er alle Gedanken aus seinem Bewusstsein verbannt hatte.

Nach all dieser Zeit hatte er noch immer nicht alle Horcruxe aufspüren können und das wurmte ihn doch sehr. Warum fiel es ihm selbst mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten so schwer, Voldemorts, nein, Tom Riddles Essenz auszumachen, um die verborgenen Teile seiner Seele zu finden und zu vernichten.

Harry verfiel in ein Stadium des Seins, er versuchte nicht nur sein Leben zu Leben, sondern er war jetzt sein Leben, perfektioniert.

Das helle Licht des vollen Mondes leuchtete ins Zimmer und schien zu ihm zu sprechen, „Sprich mir nach, Sterblicher und ich gebe Dir Macht, wie Du sie noch nie gespürt hast! Jetzt hebe deinen Arm und sage –Macht der Mondnebel, mach auf! –"

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen und als das Licht des Mondes ihn erfüllte, spürte er, wie eine neue Macht von ihm Besitz ergriff, etwas Überwältigendes und bevor er sich versah, trug er denselben blauen Minirock, den er in seinem Traum getragen hatte.

Verwirrt sah er an sich herab, lange weiße Handschuhe bedeckten seine Arme und seine Beine steckten in hohen Stiefeln mit Absätzen. Eine große rote Schleife verzierte seinen Rücken und er trug ein goldenes Diadem.

Harry wurde wütend und schrie den Mond an, „Willst Du mich VERARSCHEN? Das hier ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"

Der Mond verstand die Welt nicht mehr, „Du läufst die ganze Zeit über in deinen merkwürdigen Zaubererroben rum und ärgerst Dich jetzt über dieses süße Sailorkostüm? Ich verstehe Euch Sterbliche einfach nicht!"

Draco war inzwischen aufgewacht und hatte bemerkt, dass Harry nicht mehr schlafend an seiner Seite lag. Er ging direkt zum Meditationsraum, dort hielt Harry sich in letzter Zeit häufiger auf, und was er da sah, brachte ihn zum lachen. Sein Harry sah aus wie dieser Sailorkriegerinnen aus seinem Lieblingsmuggelanime „SailorMoon".

Als Harry ihn bemerkte, war der gar nicht amüsiert, „Wage es nicht, Dich über mich lustig zu machen. Sag erst einmal –Macht der Jupiternebel, mach auf– und dann kannst Du lachen!"

Kichernd tat Draco, wie ihm geheißen.

„Macht der Jupiternebel, mach auf", sprach er immer noch laut lachend und erst als er eine neue, mächtige Energie durch seinen Körper strömen fühlte, ließ sein Lachkrampf nach. Wenige Augeblicke später stand er in einem grünen Minirock, mit Boots, Handschuhen und Diadem in der Tür des Meditationsraumes und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Was beim großen Salazar Slytherin geschieht hier?", schrie er aufgeregt und berührte seine neue Kleidung.

„Tja, Dracolein, du bist jetzt SailorJupiter und ich bin SailorMoon, die –Prinzessin– des Mondes."

Ron, Hermine und Liam stürzten mit angriffsbereiten Zauberstäben in Harrys Meditationszimmer, vorbei an Draco und schrieen simultan, „Was geht hier vor?"

„Schön, dass ihr auch schon hier seid! Ich hatte Euch eigentlich viel früher erwartet." sagte Harry süffisant und grinste dabei. Er hatte sich erstaunlich schnell an sein neues Kostüm gewöhnt und Draco schien es auch nicht mehr so schlimm zu finden, in hohen Hacken und Minirock rumzulaufen.

Ron fiel das Gesicht auf den Boden, wörtlich, denn er fiel in Ohnmacht und Liam lachte laut, als Hermine fragte, „Was bei Merlin geht hier vor?"

Harry antwortete ihr sanft und sagte, „Ihr sagt jetzt –Macht der Mondnebel, mach auf–, nur dass du, Hermine den Mond durch den Merkur ersetzt, Ron sagt anstelle des Mondes Mars und Liam, dein Planet wäre die Venus. Na los, wird's bald?"

Ron war inzwischen aufgewacht und sie gehorchten umgehend, ihre Verwandlung nahm ihren Lauf.

Ron beobachtete seinen roten Rock angewidert, aber Hermine und Liam genossen ihre neuen Kleider vom ersten Moment an.

„So, Mädels, auf zum nächsten Horcrux, der Mond hat mir seinen Standort verraten!", und damit stellten siech die fünf im Kreis auf und sagten gemeinsam, „SailorSuperTransport, GO!"

**oooooOOOooooo**

Wenige Sekunden später und von heftigen Kopfschmerzen gefoltert, erschienen sie an einem dunklen Ort, es war keine Höhle, sondern fühlte sich viel mehr wie eine Dimension absoluter Finsternis an. Plötzlich erstrahlten ein paar Spotlights vom Himmel und beleuchteten etwas in nicht zu weit entfernter Ferne. Ein riesiges, fliederfarbenes Nilpferd in einem rosa Tutu.

Draco sprach als erster, „Okay, das Teil ist nicht unbedingt verrückter als unser eigener Aufzug, aber ich dachte, dass wir hier einen Horcrux finden sollten."

Harry lachte laut, „Keine Ahnung, was hier abgeht, aber vielleicht kann das Ballet tanzenden Nilpferd uns ja weiterhelfen."

Die anderen sahen ihm ungläubig hinterher, folgten aber dennoch gehorsam. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden waren sie bei dem Nilpferd angekommen, aber dass schien sich für niemanden außer Harry zu interessieren. Der lächelte nur freundlich, „Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter, aber du kannst mich auch SailorMoon nennen, ist mir gleich. Wir ( die Sailorkriegerinnen ) sind auf der Suche nach einem von Voldemorts Horcruxen, ne Ahnung, wo das Teil sein könnte?"

Das Nilpferd schwang seine ausladenden Hüften, die Geste sollte wohl aufreizend wirken und sagte dann mit einer ziemlich tiefen Stimme, „Babe, wenn Du nen Horcrux suchst, dann bist Du bei mir genau richtig. So was habe ich, glaube ich, schon mal gesehen, aber ohne nen kleinen Tanz kommst Du nicht dran!"

Dracos Eifersucht schlug an und bevor er sich selbst stoppen konnte, da sagte er, „Jupiter, Macht des Donners, flieg und sieg!"

Das rosa Tutu des Nilpferds hatte einem großen, schwarzen Brandfleck und das Nilpferd selbst schien unglaublich angepisst zu sein, „Was fällt Dir kleinem Penner eigentlich ein??? Mich hier so einfach kurzzuschließen!"

Harry stellte sich beschwichtigend zwischen seinen genervten Geliebten und das ebenso genervte Nilpferd im Tutu und versuchte mehr oder weniger erfolgreich zu vermitteln, „Nilpferd, wenn ich mit Dir tanze, zeigst Du mir dann den Weg zu Voldemorts Horcrux?"

„Babe, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät! Loverboy hier kriegt den Arsch voll, das lässt sich nicht mehr verhindern!"

Harrys Augen begannen wild zu flackern und mit verzerrter Stimme sprach er zu dem Nilpferd, „Das kann ich Dir nicht erlauben! Macht des Mondes, verwandle es zurück!" Harry hatte mit blitzschnellen Reflexen sein Zepter erhoben und die Macht des Mondes beschworen, um das Nilpferd zu besänftigen. Das funktionierte allerdings nicht so wie geplant.

Anstatt wieder nett zu werden, verwandelte sich das Nilpferd in einen Handspiegel und sofort spürte Harry, dass sich ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele darin versteckte.

Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten und etwas in seinem Kopf sprach zu ihm, „Beschwöre die Macht des heiligen Silberkristalls!"

Harry hielt das für eine gute Idee, sprach die Worte –Macht des Silbermondes, mach auf– und verwandelte sich in EternalSailorMoon.

Er nahm seinen neuen Mondstab und sagte, „Macht des Silbermondes, sieg und heile!" Ein glänzender Lichtstrahl entwich dem Zepter und traf den Handspiegel, der aufzuschreien schien und dann in unzählige Stücke zerfiel.

Harry hatte einen weiteren Horcrux zerstört und fühlte sich super, ein weiterer Schritt zu Voldemorts Vernichtung war getan.

**oooooOOOooooo**

Harry wachte verschwitzt und schwer atmend auf. Was beim großen Merlin hatte er da bloß geträumt? Oh, keine Muggelanimes mehr vor dem Einschlafen!!

----- #--# -----

Sorry, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo das hier herkam!!! Hoffentlich lest ihr die „eigentliche und mehr oder weniger normale" Geschichte weiter. BITTE? Wenn ich Euch auf Knien anflehe?


	24. Chaotische Verhältnisse

**Okay, **dieses Kapitel befasst sich mit dem aktuellen Horcrux und ist daher lang, ich meine LANG. Ich hab mir die gesamte Geschichte noch mal durchgelesen, von Anfang an und ich kann gar nicht glauben, wie unfähig ich betreffs Rechtschreibung bzw Grammatik bin. Ich glaube, die Flasche Rotwein, die ich währenddessen getrunken habe, hat die Sache nicht wirklich verbessert. Meldet Euch einfach, wenn ihr irgendwas nicht versteht, oder irgendwas stört, okay? Thnx anyways ;)

---#---

**Kapitel 22: Chaotische Verhältnisse:**

---#---

Wenige Momente und einen Augenblick verwirrender Benommenheit später fanden sich die fünf Mitglieder des Kreises der Macht in einem gewöhnlichen Raum wieder, na ja, so gewöhnlich wie ein fünfeckiger Raum mit Türen in jeder Wand eben sein kann. Keine Möbel oder Fenster, keine Symbole an den Wänden, nur ein leerer Raum mit fünf Türen. Und auf jeder dieser Türen war ein einzelnes Zeichen. Die fünf Symbole der Elemente.

Verwirrt blickten sich die Freunde um, bis Hermine irgendwann das Wort ergriff, „Erm, es sieht aus, als gäbe es für jeden von uns eine Tür. Vielleicht verschiedene Aufgaben oder so was. Mich wundert nur eins, woher wusste Volde… - ich meine Tom von uns?"

Nachdenklich faltete sich Liams Stirn, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der etwas damit zu tun hat, es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass die Chaosenergie, die sich hier verborgen hält, sich auf uns eingestellt hat und versucht, die Eindringlinge, sprich uns, unschädlich zu machen. Wir müssen ständig auf Fallen gefasst sein."

Die fünf stellten sich vor ihre jeweiligen Türen und als sie ihre Arme hoben, um die Türen zu untersuchen, da leuchteten sowohl die Symbole an ihren Handgelenken als auch die an den Türen und kurz darauf lösten sich die Hindernisse in Luft auf. Dunkelheit erfüllte die Räume hinter den Türrahmen und keiner der fünf konnte ausmachen, was sie dahinter wohl erwarten würde.

„Dann mal los", sagte Harry unsicher und drückte zum Abschied Dracos Hand. Kurz darauf verschwanden die fünf hinter ihren jeweiligen Türen.

oooooOOOooooo

Harry trat durch die Dunkelheit, als plötzlich ein Lichtstrahl von oben auf ihn herabfiel. Geblendet hielt er sich eine Hand vor Augen und versuchte irgendetwas in seiner Umgebung auszumachen, als er eine Stimme in seiner Nähe hörte.

„Harry? Verfolgst du mich jetzt sogar bis in den Tod?", sprach die schwache Stimme und kurz darauf wurde die Quelle von einem weiteren Lichtstrahl erhellt. Dort, wenige Meter von Harry entfernt, stand niemand anderes als der vor wenigen Monaten verstorbene Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. „Nicht einmal hier habe ich Ruhe vor dir. Dabei bin ich deinetwegen hier."

Harry starrte den alten Zaubermeister verwirrt an, vor Verwunderung traten seine Augen leicht hervor. Tränen standen in seinen Augen, als er seinen ehemaligen Professor genauer betrachtete. Die abgestorbene Hand in seinem Umhang versteckend starrte dieser ihn aus tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen an, das wohlbekannte Leuchten war verschwunden. Zornerfüllt fixierte ihn sein verstorbener Mentor und Freund.

„Ohne dich wäre nichts von alledem passiert und das weißt du auch. So viele Menschen wären noch am Leben, wenn du nicht wärst!", schrie Dumbledore ihn an.

Ein weiterer Lichtkegel erschien und erleuchtete niemand anderen als Sirius Black.

Harry zwinkerte kurz aufgrund der Helligkeit, als sein Patenonkel auch schon das Wort an ihn richtete, „Harry, du verdammter Scheißkerl, du hast nicht nur Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen, auch ich bin deinetwegen gestorben, oder hast du das schon vergessen? Ich habe dich geliebt, wie den Sohn, den ich niemals hatte und wie hast du es mir gedankt? Und Cedric, den hast du wohl auch schon vergessen!"

Ein weiteres Licht erschien und umhüllte den leblos auf dem Boden liegenden Körper Cedric Diggorys.

Plötzlich riss der die Augen auf und blickte Harry kopfschüttelnd an, „Hallo Harry, lange nicht gesehen." Ein freudloses Lachen entwich seinen blassen Lippen. „Hättest du mich nicht überredet, nach dem Trimagischen Pokal zu greifen, wäre ich jetzt noch am Leben und du wärst tot. Bist du stolz auf dich?"

Das nächste Licht erschien hinter Harry, er konnte die Neuankömmlinge spüren, noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte. Seine Eltern. Ein Schluchzen entwich seinen Lippen, als er von Tränen bedeckt zu Boden sank.

„Harry", sprach James Potter, während seine Frau Lily schluchzte und in James Umhang weinte. „Wie konntest du uns das nur antun? Wir waren glücklich, bevor wir dich bekommen haben und von einem Tag auf den anderen war es damit vorbei. Deinetwegen hat Du-weißt-schon-wer uns getötet!" Die letzten Worte schrie James hasserfüllt in das Gesicht seines Sohnes.

Etwas in Harrys Innerem zerbrach, er konnte spüren, wie sein Herz in tausend Stücke zersplitterte. „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid. Bitte, bitte, ich konnte doch nichts tun."

Schluchzend lag Harry auf dem Boden und sah seine Lieben sterben, wieder und wieder, als ihm etwas auffiel, dass er viele Jahre lang ignoriert hatte, nämlich, dass er nichts hatte tun können.

Seine Tränen wegdrückend blickte er seine Eltern an, „Mum, Dad, es tut mir leid, dass ihr tot seid, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun." Seine Eltern blinzelten ihn an und verschwanden. Als nächstes fiel sein Blick auf Cedric, der immer noch verkrümmt auf dem Boden lag, „Cedric, es tut mir leid, dass du tot bist, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun." Cedric faltete nachdenklich die Stirn und verschwand. Harry sah zu seinem Patenonkel, „Sirius, du weißt, ich habe dich geliebt, wie noch nie jemanden zuvor, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun." Mittlerweile war Harrys Selbstvertrauen zurückgekehrt und er wandte sich mit festem Blick zu seinem ehemaligen Mentor, „Professor Dumbledore, ihnen hätte ich helfen können, aber sie haben mich versteinert, wenn jemand für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist, dann sind sie es, sie und ihre ständigen Geheimnisse." Die letzten Worte schrie er förmlich heraus.

Dumbledore nickte beschämt und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Harry blinzelte und erkannte, dass er gerade etwas Wichtiges gelernt hatte. Sein nächster Gedanke galt Draco, ob der wohl auch etwas Ähnliches erleben würde. Er schloss die Augen und flüsterte leise Dracos Namen. Das Mal der Erde auf seinem Handgelenk begann zu kribbeln und er erinnerte sich an Liams Worte. Durch die Male waren sie alle miteinander verbunden und konnten sich finden, falls jemand verloren ging. Seine linke Hand auf das Mal legend, konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Geliebten, „Draco? Draco, wo bist du?"

Das Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel verriet ihm, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

oooooOOOooooo

Nachdem Draco sein Portal durchschritten hatte, fand er sich an einem Ort wieder, den er sofort wiedererkannte. Malfoy Manor. Genauer gesagt die Bibliothek im westlichen Flügel des Herrenhauses. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und jemand saß in einem der großen Sessel, die davor platziert worden waren. Langsam ging Draco auf die Sesselgruppe zu, um einem besseren Eindruck zu bekommen. In dem Sessel saß sein Vater und sah angeekelt in die Flammen.

„Vater?", fragte Draco ungläubig. Lucius Malfoy erhob sich abrupt und bedachte seinen Sohn mit dem hasserfülltesten Blick, den er zustande bekam. „Du bist nicht länger mein Sohn, Draco. Der Dunkle Lord hat dir eine einfache Aufgabe gegeben und du warst zu schwach, um sie zu erfüllen. Du widerst mich an!" Lucius Malfoy schrie den letzten Part geradezu in Dracos Gesicht. „Dir von diesem Versager Snape helfen zu lassen, ich kann es nicht glauben. Weißt du, wie Narcissa sich deinetwegen fühlt? Sie hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch, weil sie nicht länger ertragen kann, dass du zu unserer Familie gehörst. Geh mir aus den Augen, ich will dich nicht noch einmal in meinem Haus sehen." Daraufhin setzte sich Lucius wieder in seinen Sessel und beschwörte sich einen doppelten Feuerwhisky herbei.

Panikerfüllt begann Draco zu hyperventilieren, was war gerade geschehen? Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend näherte er sich vorsichtig dem Sessel, auf dem sein Vater saß und fragte erneut, „Vater?"

Wütend fuhr Lucius ihn an, „Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass du nicht länger mein Sohn bist. Crucio!" Unglaublicher, blendender Schmerz vernebelte Dracos Blickfeld, als er sich am ganzen Körper krümmend auf dem Boden wand. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dich nicht sofort getötet habe."

Trotz des immensen Schmerzes, der seinen Körper schüttelte, konnte Draco das Kribbeln in seinem rechten Handgelenk spüren und kurz darauf hörte er eine Stimme seinen Namen rufen. Harrys Stimme.

oooooOOOooooo

Harrys Mal hatte ihn zu Draco geführt und als wieder klar sehen konnte, erkannte er das Draco, sein Draco vor seinen Augen von einem Ebenbild Lucius Malfoys gefoltert wurde. Zorn erwachte im tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele und Dracos Vater wurde gegen Kaminsims geworfen, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb.

So schnell er konnte eilte Harry an die Seite seines Geliebten, der gerade einen Hustenanfall hatte. „Shh, Draco, ich bin es, Harry. Es ist alles okay, ich bin ja da." Sanft berührte er Dracos Wange mit seiner Hand, die daraufhin ein mittlerweile bekanntes Leuchten von sich gab und kurz darauf beruhigte sich Dracos Atmung und ein seliges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Harry musste sich näher zu hinabbeugen, um dessen Flüstern zu verstehen, „Hmm, das meinte Liam also mit Kribbeln."

Harrys gesamtes Blut schoss in seinen Kopf, aber kurz darauf gab er ein tiefes Lachen von sich, bevor er sich wieder beruhigte, „Draco, du bist echt unglaublich!"

Als Harry seinem Geliebten aufhalf, wurden sie von einem Rascheln aus der Richtung des Kamins erschreckt. Lucius war wieder zu sich gekommen. Mit einer Hand Draco festhaltend, nutzte er die andere, um ihren „Gegner" in einem Kraftfeld zu fangen. Dracos verzweifelten Blick bemerkend, sah er ihn bestimmt an, „Draco, hör mir gut zu. Das da ist NICHT dein Vater! Das ist eine Illusion, die dich von deinem wahren Ziel abhalten soll! Was ist unser Ziel?" Dracos Verwirrung wuchs, dieser Mann war nicht sein Vater und von was für einem Ziel sprach Harry? Langsam dämmerte es ihm, „Wir sind in Volde…, Toms Horcrux und sind auf der Suche nach dem Seelenfragment."

Harry lächelte seinen Geliebten an, „Genau. Und jetzt machen wir uns auf die Suche nach den anderen, okay?"

Draco richtete sich ganz auf und sah die tobende Gestalt in ihrem Kraftfeld wütend an, „Du. Bist. Nicht. Mein. Vater!", hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Todesfluch. Die Bibliothek verschwand und die beiden Jungen standen in tiefschwarzer Dunkelheit.

„Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, jetzt können wir den anderen helfen."

Harry sah seinen Geliebten traurig an, „Ja, lass uns gehen. Als nächstes suchen wir am besten Ron."

oooooOOOooooo

Ronald Weasley verstand einfach nicht, was hier gerade passierte. Nachdem er durch die für ihn bestimmte Tür gegangen war, fand er sich im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus wieder. Seine gesamte Familie war da, sogar der Arsch Percy und alle schrieen sie durcheinander. Ron konnte nur Bruchteile der Konversation ausmachen, so laut waren seine Verwandten.

„HEY!!", dieser Schrei sorgte dafür, dass alle Anwesenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richteten, „Was bei Merlins hängendem linken…" Aber weiter kam er nicht.

„RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!", schrie seine Mutter mit Leibeskräften, „Du wagst es, so mit deiner Familie zu sprechen? Zum ersten Mal in siebzehn Jahren stehe ich kurz davor, dich übers Knie zu legen und dir den Hintern zu versohlen!" Wie durch Zauberei (A/N: Well, d'uuh) erschien ein hölzerner Kochlöffel in ihrer Hand, den sie aufgeregt umherschwang und sogar Rons Vater machte sich an seinem ledernen Gürtel zu schaffen.

„Whoa", Ron versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu gehen, stolperte aber über den Hocker, der hinter ihm stand und landete laut fluchend auf dem Boden, „Scheiße, gottverdammte, was zum Teufel nochmal…", aber sein Redeschwall wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als er die empörten Gesichter des Weasley-Clans bemerkte, „Tschuldigung, ich wollte doch eigentlich nur wissen, was hier gerade passiert", und richtete dann seinen Finger anzeigend auf seinen Bruder Percy, „und was dieser verdammte…"

„Lass deinen Bruder aus dem Spiel, junger Mann, du steckst ohnehin schon tief genug im Schlamassel.", fuhr ihm seine Mutter dazwischen, dann schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf, „Daran ist nur dieser Potter-Junge schuld…" „Hey!", warf Ron ein, „Du liebst Harry, wenn ich es mir genau überlege, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr als mich."

„Hat Harry das behauptet? Ich sage doch, dass er nicht gut für dich ist, Ronald, seinetwegen bist du so eifersüchtig auf unseren Percy und seinetwegen ist William jetzt ein Werwolf." Plötzlich erschien ein Werwolf neben Mrs. Weasley, dem sie demonstrativ das zerzottelte Fell kraulte. „Seinetwegen müssen Fred und George auf der Straße leben und haben nicht mal einen vernünftigen Schulabschluss." Die Zwillinge erschienen auf Mrs. Weasleys anderer Seite, die Roben zerschlissen, die Gesichter verdreckt, Fred sah aus wie ein lebender Toter und George fehlte ein Ohr. „Und du weißt, dass du schon seit der zweiten Klasse mit Hermine zusammen sein könntest, wenn Harry nicht wäre, ihr könntet mittlerweile verheiratet sein…"

Plötzlich kamen Harry und Draco durch die Hintertür ins Haus, das war einfach zuviel, Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

oooooOOOooooo

Harry und Draco waren ein kleines Stück entfernt vom Fuchsbau wieder in die Gegend geploppt und rannten in Richtung Hintertür. Schon von weitem konnten sie laute Stimmen hören und entschlossen sich, vom offenen Küchenfenster aus das Treiben im Inneren des Hauses zu beobachten. Rons Familie schrie wild durcheinander, als Ron plötzlich aufstand und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Stille folgte und Draco stieß, eine Augenbraue erhoben, seinen Ellenbogen in Harrys Rippen.

„Aua!", war dessen geflüsterte Antwort, „was sollte das denn?" Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Geht es bei den Wieseln immer so zu?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, eigentlich hatte Draco ja einen Klaps auf den Hintern verdient, aber genau genommen hatte er recht, „Nein, sonst sind sie eigentlich richtig herzlich. Lass uns weiter zuhören."

Nachdem sie der Konversation weiter gefolgt waren, Ron lag mittlerweile auf dem Boden, was Draco zum schnauben und ihm dadurch einen finsteren Blick Harrys einbrachte, fragte Harry leise seinem Geliebten, „Bin ich das oder lässt die Chaosmagie langsam nach? Mich haben meine Verstorbenen heimgesucht, du bist von deinem Vater mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt worden und Ron muss sich anhören, wie schlimm ICH bin? Ich fühle mich verletzter als er es tut. Okay, lass uns reingehen."

oooooOOOooooo

Harrys Stimme ließ die Mrs. Weasley verstummen, „Ron, das hier ist eine Illusion, Percy ist immer noch beim Ministerium, Bill verwandelt sich nicht, schon gar nicht am helllichten Tag und seit wann fehlt George ein Ohr?"

Ron dachte einen Moment nach und grinste seinen Kumpel an, „Stimmt!" Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine „Familie", „Silencio!"

Molly sah ihren jüngsten Sohn entgeistert an und eine Sekunde später standen die drei in der Dunkelheit.

Harry grinste seinen besten Freund an, „Gut gemacht, Ron. Als nächstes müssen wir Hermine finden, obwohl es mich wundert, dass sie ihr Rätsel noch nicht selbst gelöst hat. Liam kommt hiermit wahrscheinlich besser zurecht, als wir alle zusammen."

Einen kurzen Lichtblitz später und da stand Hermine auch schon neben ihnen.

oooooOOOooooo

Hermine sah sich konzentriert um. Nachdem sie durch die Tür mit dem Symbol des Wassers gegangen war, war sie in der Hogwartsbibliothek gelandet, alles sah ganz normal aus, mal abgesehen davon, dass die verbotene Abteilung nicht verschlossen war. Das beste aus der Situation machend ging sie durch die Regale und suchte nach Büchern über Chaosmagie, vielleicht würde sie ja einen Anhaltspunkt finden und wieder einmal den Tag retten können. Nachdem sie alle Regale durchgegangen war, nahm sie frustriert einfach ein Buch aus dem Regal und erkannte erschrocken, dass es in einer ihr nicht bekannten Sprache geschrieben war. Ebenso war es mit dem nächsten Buch und dem nächsten.

Viele Stunden später, Hermine hatte ungefähr 13,7 der Bibliothek durchsucht, ließ sie sich genervt auf einen Stuhl fallen. Selbst „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" war nicht lesbar und als sie vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde Mrs. Pince darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte die nur irgendein Kauderwelsch von sich gegeben. Hier würde sie keine Hilfe sein können, dabei stand doch soviel auf dem Spiel.

Gedankenverloren strich sie mit der linken Hand über das Mal des Wassers auf ihrem rechten Handgelenk und dachte dabei an Ron, wie würde er wohl zurechtkommen, wo auch immer er gerade war. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie ihren geliebten Rotschopf das erste Mal getroffen hatte, damals im ersten Jahr, im Hogwartsexpress zur Schule, er hatte so wild ausgesehen, mit den zerschlissenen Klamotten und dem Schmutzfleck auf der Nase. Sie hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in ihn verliebt und ihm den Fleck am liebsten weggeküsst. Okay, ihre Eltern hätten wahrscheinlich mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, weil sie als Zahnärzte natürlich sehr auf Hygiene bedacht waren, aber das war ihr egal, ihr Ron hatte in diesem Moment so dermaßen zum Anbeißen ausgesehen.

Es hatte ihr weh getan, als er sich ein paar Wochen später in aller Öffentlichkeit über sie lustig gemacht hatte, aber sie nachdem er sie vor dem Troll gerettet hatte, hatte sie ihm verziehen und sie waren endlich richtige Freunde geworden.

Im zweiten Jahr, nachdem sie aus ihrer Versteinerung erwacht war, da hatte sie ihn beinahe umarmt, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch stoppen und sah schmunzelnd, wie Ron durch die beinahe geschehene Umarmung das Blut in den Kopf stieg.

Im dritten Jahr hatte er beim Anblick des Hippogreifs Seidenschnabel ihr Hand in die seine genommen, aber als sie sich dessen bewusst wurden, war es auch schon wieder vorbei und sie waren beide verlegen, dass wusste sie genau.

Okay, im vierten Jahr gab es diesen kleinen Rückschlag mit dem Yule-Ball und Viktor, aber das hatte sie Ron mittlerweile verziehen, oder etwa doch nicht?

Im fünften Jahr jedenfalls hatten sie sehr gut zusammengearbeitet, um Harry zu helfen, mit der DA und gegen diese alte Hexe Umbridge.

Und als im sechsten Dumbledore durch die Hand Professor Snapes gefallen war, da erkannte sie, dass sie nicht länger warten durfte. Also hatte sie sich Ron nach der Beerdigung geschnappt und besinnungslos geknutscht, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Seitdem waren sie fest zusammen und unzertrennlich.

Ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, dachte sie, „Ach, Ron. Ich bin so unglaublich verliebt in dich!", und kurze Zeit später fühlte sie das Ziehen eines Portschlüssels hinter ihrem Nabel.

oooooOOOooooo

Nachdem sie sich von dem Schock erholt hatten, fingen Harry, Draco und Ron lauthals an zu lachen, weshalb Hermine erbost die Hände in die Hüften stemmte, „Was genau ist so witzig an meinem Erscheinen?" Harry kam kurzfristig wieder zur Besinnung, „Ach, eigentlich nichts, wir haben uns nur gefragt, wie lange du wohl noch brauchst, um aus deiner Illusion zu entfliehen", und lachte dann weiter.

oooooOOOooooo

Liam wusste sofort, wo er war. Dort drüben, auf dem Hügel stand die Weide, unter der er und Kieran immer gelegen und gekuschelt hatten. Er glaubte, jemanden unter der Weide sehen zu können, konnte aber nichts Genaueres erkennen, also ging er näher darauf zu. Unerwartet fand er dort seinen geliebten Kieran und sich selbst wieder und erkannte, dass er wohl in einer seiner Erinnerungen gefangen war. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, welche Erinnerung die Chaosmagie als seine Folter auserwählt hatte und sah aus der Ferne seinen Vater auf den Hügel zulaufen. Von Panik ergriffen rannte er zu dem alten Baum, um sein Alter Ego dieser Realität und seinen Geliebten zu warnen, aber er musste erkennen, dass sie ihn weder hören konnten, noch er sie wachrütteln konnte. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mitanzusehen, was er vor vielen tausend Jahren schon einmal erlebt hatte.

Sein Vater war wütend, richtig wütend, sein Gesicht war rot und Liam konnte sogar die Adern an den Schläfen hervortreten sehen.

Es geschah alles so schnell, sein Vater packte sein schlafendes Alter Ego am Kragen seines Hemds und warf ihn wieder und wieder gegen den Baumstamm, beschimpfte ihn dabei und würgte ihn schließlich. Liam wollte nicht sehen, was als nächstes geschah, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu beobachten, wie der Liam dieser Realität langsam ohnmächtig wurde und wie Kieran versuchte dazwischen zu gehen. Er konnte den Schlag seines Vaters gegen den Kopf seines Geliebten förmlich selbst spüren, aber nichts tun, um zu helfen. Dann sah er, was er schon einmal nicht hatte verhindern können, er konnte fühlen, wie die Dunkelheit Besitz von ihm ergriff und seine Augen sich mit denen seines anderen Selbst verfinsterten. Der andere Liam explodierte und vernichtete damit, sich selbst, seinen Vater, seinen Geliebten und alles im Umkreis von ein paar hundert Metern.

Doch dann geschah etwas Ungewöhnliches. Anstatt selbst zum Racheengel zu werden, wurde er mit dem neuen Körper seines Alter Egos verbunden und musste von innen alles mitansehen, was dieser tat. Er musste beobachten, wie Dorf nach Dorf vernichtet wurde, wie er vielen tausend Menschen den Tod brachte und er konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen, den Schmerz und alles Leid, das er ihnen gebracht hatte. Er wollte schreien, seine dunkle Seite dazu bringen aufzuhören, aber diese hörte nicht auf ihn.

So zog er sich in sich selbst zurück, um wenigstens dem Schrecken seiner Taten zu entgehen, aber selbst das wollte nicht gelingen. Die Seelen der von ihm Getöteten waren auch dort, quälten ihn und er konnte nichts tun, als in der Finsternis zu verweilen und schluchzend vor sich hin zu leiden. Schließlich hatte er es nicht anders verdient.

oooooOOOooooo

Nachdem sich Harry und seine Freunde endlich wieder eingefangen hatten, Hermine machte immer noch einen leicht angesäuerten Eindruck, beschlossen sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem letzten Freund zu machen. Einen Kreis bildend konzentrierten sie sich auf Liam und berührten dann ihre Male. Ein helles Licht umschloss sie und einen Augenblick später fanden sie sich an einem wunderlichen Ort wieder.

oooooOOOooooo

Liam hatte aufgegeben. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, gegen die Visionen der Zerstörung anzukämpfen. Also beobachtete er alles, still vor sich hin leidend, als plötzlich ein helles Licht seine Folterkammer erhellte und seine vier Freunde neben ihm erschienen. Er wollte aufstehen, verhindern, dass sie mitansehen mussten, was um ihn herum geschah, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen..

Harry sah Liam als erster, weiter hinten am Boden liegend und rannte auf ihn zu. Erst als er ihn beinahe erreicht hatte, bemerkte die Bilder des Todes und der Vernichtung, die überall um ihn herum stattfanden. Gegen seinen Brechreiz ankämpfend, kniete er sich neben seinen Freund und sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein, „Liam, hörst du mich? Kannst du mich verstehen?"

Liam blickte ihn mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht an und Harry konnte ein Wimmern auf seinen Lippen hören. „Liam, hör mir gut zu, das hier ist nicht echt, das ist nur eine Illusion, die uns von unserem Ziel abhalten soll, verstehst du mich?" Liams Lippen bewegten sich zittern, aber Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagen wollte, also beugte er sich mit seinem linken Ohr näher an den Mund eines Freundes und lauschte erneut.

„Das hier ist keine Illusion, das hier sind meine Erinnerungen, meine Schuld, die bis in alle Ewigkeit auf meiner Seele lasten wird", und damit begann Liam wieder zu schluchzen und drehte sich von Harry weg, um sich wie in einen schützenden Kokon einzuhüllen.

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um diese Information zu verarbeiten, er hatte ja bereits gewusst, dass Liam als er noch „böse" war, schlimme Dinge getan hatte, er hatte kurz nach ihrem Kennenlernen bereits einen kleinen Vogeschmack darauf erhalten, aber das hier war wirklich überwältigend. Auf allen Seiten starben die Menschen, er konnte ihre Angst und ihren Schmerz förmlich spüren und so fasste er einen Entschluss, „Liam, hör mir jetzt gut zu, du bist nicht länger allein mit dieser Bürde und du wirst nie mehr allein sein, verstanden?"

Draco, Ron und Hermine waren mittlerweile auch an Harrys und Liams Seite und starrten fassungslos auf die Bilder, die um sie herum projiziert wurden.

Harry suchte Dracos Blick, „Draco, Ron, Hermine, ich brauche eure Hilfe, allein werde ich Liam nicht wieder aus diesem, was auch immer das hier ist, herausholen können. Um ihn von seiner Schuld zu erlösen brauche ich eure Kraft."

Die drei nickten wortlos und legten Harry die Hände auf die Schultern, der daraufhin am ganzen Körper zu leuchten begann.

Seine Stimme brachte die Bilder zum erstarren, „Liam, du hast jetzt uns und wirst nie mehr alleine sein." Dann umarmte er seinen am Boden liegenden Freund so gut es ging und übertrug seine gesamte Liebe auf ihn, ebenso wie sein Mitgefühl und die Emotionen ihrer Freunde.

oooooOOOooooo

Gerade eben noch fühlte er sich, als würde er zerbrechen, aber jetzt war ihm ganz warm, er fühlte sich geborgen, sicher, behütet. Die Bilder und die Dunkelheit verschwanden und alle fünf waren von einem herrlichen, beinahe göttlichen Licht erfüllt.

Harrys Stimme durchbrach die Stille, „Geht es dir wieder besser? Vergiss niemals, dass wir für dich da sind, von jetzt an bis in alle Zeit. Die Vergangenheit ist genau das, vergangen und wir können nichts mehr daran ändern, so sehr wir das auch wollen." Für einen kurzen Augenblick lang konnten sie alle die Gesichter von Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric und Harrys Eltern sehen, aber dieses Mal lächelten sie, denn die Freunde hatten sich entschieden, gegen die Dunkelheit in der Welt und in ihren Herzen anzukämpfen.

Dadurch wurde die letzte Barriere der Chaosmagie zerbrochen und die fünf Freunde sahen sich einem jungen Tom Riddle gegenüber, nach vielen Qualen hatten sie das Seelenfragment gefunden.

oooooOOOooooo

„Ihr habt mich also gefunden, faszinierend, aber wie wollt ihr mich jetzt loswerden? Wollt ihr mich töten?", fragte Riddle hämisch grinsend. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits griffbereit, niemals würde er zulassen, dass sein Harry den Todesfluch aussprechen musste, seine eigene Seele war sowieso schon an die Finsternis verloren. Doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. Mit leuchtenden Augen bat er Draco, seinen Zauberstab wegzulegen. Dann blickte er zu Riddle, seine Augen immer noch leuchtend und schritt langsam auf ihn zu, „Ich muss dich nicht töten, du bist schon seit Jahren tot. Aber ich werde tun, was ich kann, ich vergebe dir…" Riddle blickte ihn angsterfüllt an. „…ich vergebe dir alles, was du mir und meinen Lieben angetan hast. Leb wohl." Und dann umarmte er seinen Erzfeind.

Der ließ einen markerschütternden Schrei los und verschwand.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht drehte sich Harry wieder zu seinen Freunden um, „So, und was machen wir morgen?"

Schallendes Gelächter ertönte aus dem Inneren von Godric Griffindors Nachtstahlamulett, als Harry Potter und seine Freunde wieder zum Grimmauldplatz 12 zurückkehrten.

TBC


End file.
